Bandas, listones y medallas
by Chuuny
Summary: Capítulo 24, equipo 8: Distintas ideas sobre los concursos Pokémon
1. Chapter 1

Hola, aquí vengo con una historia que hace mucho quería escribir, y ya que voy muy adelantada con Cirque du Konoha, se me ocurrió poner este largo crossover, porque nunca he encontrado uno así, más me hubiera gustado, este primer capítulo girará en torno a varios personajes, pero luego dedicaré uno a cada equipo en paralelo, he elegido los equipos Pokemon basados en la personalidad y apariencia de los personajes, he mezclado cosas de ambas series y he añadido cosas mías, por cierto, los movimientos que más tarde ponga en los combates, todo es en base a los juegos principales, no hay personaje principal.

Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y Pokemon a Satoshi Tajiri.

* * *

Era una mañana brillante y soleada, en toda la región se respiraba la calma y la energía de un reluciente amanecer que llenaba de emoción y energía a quien lo contemplara, en el pueblo de Konoha, las casas se bañaban con la luz que ofrecía el recién surgido sol, pese a la temprana hora, en el edificio más grande del pueblo, ya había una actividad bastante notoria en la calma de la mañana, por uno de los pasillos de la gran edificación, un reducido grupo de personas caminaban a paso presuroso portando pesadas cajas que requerían de sus dos manos, incluso una era tan pesada aparentemente que la llevaban dos personas

- Exactamente, ¿Por Qué hacemos esto nosotros? - preguntó uno de ellos con voz cansina, sin mucha esperanza de que sus compañeros le contestaran – En otra época habrían tenido que llevarlos ellos – el único que hablaba era alto, con cabello gris y una máscara en la parte inferior de su rostro, otro de ellos, que tenía una coleta en su negro cabello y una cicatriz sobre su nariz, suspiró pesadamente – No, Kakashi, tú sabes que es nuestra responsabilidad hacer que todo se vea bien a tiempo – el peligris asintió de mala gana y observó al par que traía la caja más grande, por sus miradas algo distantes hubiera pensado que estaban de acuerdo con él, pero que no tenían ánimos de generar una discusión, suspiró y acomodando la carga sobre sus brazos, continuó su marcha hasta el final del pasillo en silencio.

En el pueblo, más precisamente en una de sus casas, una pequeña y blanca para ser más exactos, un muchacho despertaba de una larga noche de sueño, había dormido plácidamente, tal vez demasiado, pues se había dormido y en dos minutos que le tomó razonar eso sólo una cosa le pasó por la cabeza: "¡Hoy es el día!", desde luego al darse cuenta de su error, saltó de la cama y se puso en marcha, se vistió lo mejor que pudo, tan rápido como pudo, tomó su mochila previamente preparada del escritorio, agradeció haber tenido la idea de armar su equipaje antes, de lo contrario eso también lo habría demorado, sin más que hacer salió de su casa como alma que lleva el diablo, recorrió todo el pueblo atropellando a los primeros y poco espabilados transeúntes y pisando los aún desarmados toldos de los mercaderes que no podían más que gritarle con rabia y ver como se alejaba aún con una sonrisa y haciéndoles caso omiso, finalmente se detuvo casi estrellándose contra una prominente reja de acero negro, que estaba cerrada con un candado, sintió pasos apresurados a su espalda y rápidamente se dio la vuelta, para su gran sorpresa, vio a una de las personas más ajenas a él, era un chico un poco más alto que él, vestido de azul y blanco, con piel pálida, ojos y cabello negros, realmente ninguno de los dos deseaba estar allí, especialmente ese día, se observaron en silencio hasta que el pelinegro habló

- Vaya, tarde como siempre, ¿no?, ¿Naruto?

Pues tu también estás aquí, ¿O no, Sasuke? - Ciertamente el rubio tenía razón, ambos se habían dormido, habían llegado tarde y de seguro se estaban perdiendo algo que para ellos era muy importante, no podían permitirse no estar allí, Naruto le dirigió a su compañero una mirada cómplice, no importaba lo que tuvieran que hacer, entrarían a allí, finalmente ambos se tragaron su amargo orgullo y emprendieron marcha hacia la izquierda, llegando hasta una zona de follaje alto y seco que cubría toda la parte inferior de la verja, quitaron algo de la vegetación muerta y...¡Bingo!, un punto del enrejado había sido deshecho y dejaba un hoyo lo suficientemente grande para que ambos pasaran agazapados, no sabían desde cuando existía ese boquete en la verja, pero todos lo conocían y lo habían usado por lo menos una vez en su tiempo en la academia, todos excepto Sasuke, el tranquilo y bien portado Sasuke, que agradaba a profesores y chicas, o al menos eso pensaba Naruto, se limpiaron la seca tierra de la ropa, se encaminaron hacia el edificio, para su desgracia, dos guardias custodiaban la entrada, se acercaron a la puerta como si no los vieran y rápidamente fueron detenidos por una enorme y amenazante criatura azul, con apariencia de pingüino y enormes aletas que usaba para flanquear el paso, uno de los guardias se dirigió tranquiamente a ambos.

- Lo siento chicos, no pueden pasar, órdenes directas de la directora – Naruto ya conocía muy bien a todos los guardias, ya que siempre gastaba bromas a todos en el pueblo, y por ende, terminaba siempre con todos los guardias detrás de él, ese en especial, Izumo, nunca dejaba que nadie rompiera las reglas, pero como siempre, su compañero Kotetsu les salvó el día a los chicos.

- Izumo, son niños, probablemente se durmieron y llegaron tarde, ¿No es así? - Naruto y Sasuke asintieron vigorosamente – Lo ves, dejémoslos entrar – puso una cara que convencería a cualquiera de cualquier cosa, su compañero suspiró y de mala gana hizo una seña a su Pokemon para que retirara la aleta, éste respetó la orden y se quitó de en medio, una vez ambos chicos entraron, Izumo se dirigió a su compañero.

- ¿Sabes cómo entraron?, yo te pedí que cerraras, ¿Lo hiciste? - El aludido se tembaleó en su asiento y puso una cara de pocos amigos - ¡Claro que sí!, ¿No es así, Empoleon? - La criatura asintió con su pico dorado y puntiagudo – Mhh...Está bien, te creo...Empoleon – su compañero cayó al suelo, no podía creer que él le tuviera tal desconfianza, se cruzó de brazos y fingió estar furioso, sabía que los chicos habían entrado por el boquete del enrejado, él también lo hacía a su edad, pero prefirió no decirle nada a su compañero.

Los dos chicos corrieron a más no poder por el amplio pasillo, sus pisadas resonaban en el suelo de baldosas, pero o bien allí no se encontraba nadie, o bien nadie los oía, esto último bastante improbable contando el ruido que hacían al correr, claro que en esas circunstancias no le dieron importancia, iban directo a as escaleras para subir, cuando de repente, una criatura, un perro de pelaje atigrado y brillante, bajó saltando de ellas, y se colocó a la mitad del pasillo, justo en el camino de los chicos, que sin poder bajar la velocidad a tiempo, lo aplastaron con todo el peso de ambos; grande fue su sorpresa cuando tras un breve ladrido comenzaron a sentir un insoportable calor en las zonas de su cuerpo que estaban en contacto con el de la criatura, dieron un salto avivados por el dolor, Naruto protestó inmediatamente.

- ¡Oye!, ¿Qué te has creído?, ¡perro raro! - justo entonces, una voz conocida por ambos se hizo oír estruendosamente - ¿Qué te esperas si lo aplastas? - un chico alto, con abrigo gris y cabello castaño se acercó al pequeño perro y lo tomó en sus brazos, Sasuke y Naruto estaban intrigados, ¿De Dónde había sacado Kiba semejante pokemon?, Naruto quien como siempre habló por ambos.

- ¡Oye Kiba!, ¿Y esa cosa?

- ¡No seas ignorante! - le cortó Sasuke – Eso es un Growlithe, un pokemon de fuego – Kiba asintió aliviado de no tener que explicar al cabeza dura de Naruto sobre su nuevo Pokemon, al que colocó sobre su cabeza y con la voz llena de orgullo, explicó.

- Verán, como han llegado tarde, se los explico, a cada uno de los graduados se nos ha dado un pokemon como regalo para que lo entrenemos, éste es el que yo elegí y lo he nombrado Akamaru, juntos venceremos a todos los enemigos que podamos, ¿No es así, Akamaru? - recibió unos cuantos ladridos por parte de su compañero, sonrió y luego recordó algo importante – También nos han dividido en grupos de tres y a cada grupo se le ha asignado un instructor que nos guiará al principio de nuestro viaje, yo debo ir a reunirme con mi instructor ahora, adiós – ni terminó de decir eso cuando él y su pokemon corrían por el pasillo y se perdían en una esquina de éste, los chicos se miraron un momento,luego, ya más calmados, continuaron su marcha por las escaleras, al subir, entraron al que hasta ese momento había sido su salón de clases, cuando entraron se encontraron con un panorama desconcertante, por un lado, dos chicas, una rubia y la otra pelirosa, ambas de cabello largo, estaban discutiendo encarnizadamente por una Pokebóla que al parecer ambas habían visto primero, ninguna parecía dispuesta a ceder, hasta que un hombre intervino, quitándoles la Pokebóla y dándosela a otro chico que estaba distraído, totalmente ajeno a ese asunto, pero que la aceptó de buen grado, luego, un chico comía incesantemente de una bolsa de plástico de colores brillantes, junto con una especie de gusano rojo, un chico y una chica, ambos con abrigos grises, él con uno de cuello alto que tapaba su boca y gafas oscuras, ella con la mirada baja y los dedos índices juntos, conversaban no muy animadamente; las dos chicas lanzaron una mirada asesina a su mediador, que tranquilamente les señaló una mesa donde reposaban cuatro esferas idénticas, ambas tomaron una de mala gana, y se retiraron lentamente de allí, no sin antes lanzarse sobre Sasuke en otra de sus incontenibles demostraciones de cariño obviamente no correspondido, ya que éste no quería más que alejarse cuanto antes de allí, Naruto lo envidiaba por la forma en que atraía a Sakura, su amor imposible, por razones desconocidas, ya que ella le golpeaba cada que tenía oportunidad, y ese día no fue la excepción, le dio un duro golpe en la cara antes de irse solo porque él la saludó con una de sus características sonrisas, cuando ambos chicos se hubieron recuperado de las "atenciones" de las chicas, se dirigieron a su hasta entonces profesor, quien les había enseñado lo básico sobre los Pokemon, Iruka, que así mismo traía uno consigo, sobre su hombro estaba su mejor amigo y compañero, su Squirtle, Nami.

- ¡Hey, Iruka-sensei!, ¿Quedó algo para mí?

- Naruto, Sasuke, ya pensaba yo que no iban a venir

- ¡Para nada!, ¿Qué Pokemon quedan?

- Pues hay dos, pero son los que quedaron, tal vez si hubiesen llegado antes... - no terminó de decir la frase antes de que su hiperactivo alumno tomara una de las Pokebólas restantes y la abriera, de ella emergió un pequeño Pokemon de color naranja con varias colas rojas, su dueño lo miró un momento, luego se sujetó el mentón y miró a su sensei con expresión seria - ¡Está grandioso! - Iruka casi tira a Nami de su hombro por el brusco movimiento que hizo – Me alegro que te guste, es un Vúlpix, un pokemon de fuego – nuevamente el rubio se sujetó el mentón pensativo y serio – Vúlpix, no te queda, ¿Qué tal...Kyubi?, ¿Te gusta? - un leve pero alegre asentimiento por parte del zorro le bastó, lo tomó en brazos y lo acarició gustosamente mientras observaba una escena curiosa, Sasuke intercambiaba miradas asesinas con un pequeño lobo gris, ambos parecían estar hablando, pero sin hablar, finalmente, el chico se levantó y dijo al pokemon

- Un Poochyena, ¿Eh?, bien, te llamaré Shi, ¿De acuerdo? - el lobo asintió y siguió a su amo a donde Iruka para recibir información sobre donde encontrar al que sería su instructor durante su viaje, tenían que verlo en un sitio bastante alejado, un puente, aunque no entendieron la razón, accedieron, no sin protestar porque estaban en el mismo grupo, se dirigieron raudamente al punto de encuentro, obviamente por caminos diferentes, pero al llegar y encontrarse con su nueva compañera de equipo, Sakura, tantearon la situación a la que se enfrentaban.

* * *

¿Qué dicen? bastante bien, ¿No?, me gusta mucho, aunque ha quedado algo trunco, lo se, pero ya continuaré con la situación del equipo 7, por lo pronto, el próximo capítulo tratará sobre el equipo 10, adiós.


	2. Chapter 2

Bien, aquí el segundo capítulo de esta historia, como me gustan los paralelismos, haré un capítulo por cada equipo y eventualmente capítulos especiales, en fin, éste está dedicado al equipo 10, espero que les guste.

Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, y Pokemon a Satoshi Tajiri.

* * *

En un tranquilo parque del pueblo, otro equipo se preparaba para encontrarse con su instructor, el grupo se componía por :

Ino, una chica rubia con un carácter "voluble", que ese mismo día había recibido su primer pokemon, un tipo hierba, Chikorita, a quien bautizó como Pinku, habían desarrollado un fuerte lazo afectuoso, pues compartían, desde su carácter, hasta su interés por los concursos Pokemon y la belleza de ambas.

Luego Shikamaru, un chico pelinegro con una coleta, que había recibido un Pokemon curioso, lanudo, marrón y con apariencia simiesca, un Slakoth, el Pokemon por el que peleaban Sakura e Ino, que posteriormente agradecieron profundamente a Iruka por quitarles esa cosa tan "fea", nombrado por Shikamaru como Akubi, ellos dos también compartían muchas cosas, como su constante pereza, el ejemplo más claro, o su gusto por las nubes.

Y por último, Chouji, un chico gordo y algo reservado, que había recibido un Wurmple, al que llamó Keki, entre las pocas cosas que compartían estaba su insaciable apetito, desde su primer encuentro no paraban de comer para "celebrar".

Los tres esperaban pacientemente a su sensei que llevaba sólo tres minutos de retraso, pese a esto, Ino comenzaba a perder los estribos, montaba un alboroto junto con Pinku, Shikamaru dormitaba ajeno al escándalo secundado por su Akubi, y Chouji junto con Keki, comían sus papas fritas como si fueran su último alimento, de repente observaron con asombro una gran nube de polvo que se elevaba hacia ellos rápidamente, se quitaron del camino para ver a un enorme Pokemon café con largo pelaje cubriendo su visión, largos colmillos y una prominente nariz de cerdo, que dificultosamente se detuvo enterrando sus enormes pezuñas en el suelo, se estaba deteniendo a regañadientes, pues vieron que traía a alguien en su lomo tirando fuertemente de su pelo como si fueran riendas, cuando por fin se quedó quieto, no sin bufar de rabia, el hombre se bajó de un salto de su Pokemon, en el hombro traía a uno más pequeño, pero también de pelaje largo y blanco, similar a un mono, pero con hocico también de cerdo, observó el desastre que habían causado, se encogió de hombros y miró a los tres chicos que le devolvieron la mirada asombrados, hasta que Ino volvió en sí y comenzó a gritar.

- ¡¿Quién demonios es usted?

- Tú debes de ser Ino Yamanaka – respondió el hombre calmadamente, mientras encendía un cigarro

- Yo me llamo Asuma Sarutobi, y seré su instructor, ese es Tenpuku, mi Piloswaine - Señaló su hombro - y éste es Kureiji, mi Mankey –

El enorme y lanudo Pokemon dio unos golpes al suelo con sus pezuñas antes de ser regresado a su Pokebóla por su entrenador, que guardó la Pokebóla suspirando pesadamente, Shikamaru quedó intrigado con ese gesto de su sensei, Chouji no pareció notarlo o tal vez no le importó, continuó comiendo como si nada, Asuma comprendió que el grupo más complicado era para él, suspiró y prosiguió.

Ahora que se han graduado de la academia, pueden llevar hasta seis pokemon consigo, pueden usar esto para ayudarse a identificarlos – Buscó en sus bolsillos, sacando tres pequeñas cajas rectangulares, que le tendió a los chicos, dos de los aparatos eran rojos y el tercero era morado, Shikamaru, ya había tenido la oportunidad de tener uno de esos aparatos en sus manos, el de su padre, sabía que se trataba de un Pokedex, un aparato especialmente diseñado para registrar y brindar información a los entrenadores sobre Pokemon desconocidos por ellos.

- Oiga, Sensei

- Hum... ¿Si?

- ¿Por Qué tuvo que hacer tanto esfuerzo para detener a Tenpuku?

- Pues...porque no me obedece demasiado

- ¿Y eso Por Qué? - A Ino realmente le interesaba saber si su sensei tenía alguna dificultad con sus Pokemon

- Son demasiadas preguntas, mejor cuéntenme sobre de ustedes, ¿Cómo se llaman y qué metas tienen?

- Pues...- Shikamaru fue interrumpido por Ino

- ¡Yo me llamo Ino Yamanaka!, ¡y voy a ser la mejor coordinadora que pueda haber! - Mientras Ino y Pinku hacían una pose triunfal, los otros miembros del grupo giraron los ojos

- Vaya que tienes ímpetu, ¿Y tú? - Señaló a Chouji que sonrió con la cara llena de migajas

– ¡Yo me llamo Chouji Akimichi y quiero ser criador de Pokemon!

- Mmm...que bien, es una meta...poco usual, ¿Y nos queda...? - Shikamaru habló pesadamente, la verdad le era indiferente

- Yo me llamo Shikamaru Nara y quiero... ganar esas famosas medallas – Todos miraron al chico, realmente parecía despreocupado de sus metas, incluso Akubi se sintió desconcertado.

- No se por qué, pero me agradas chico – Asuma observó el cielo sobre su cabeza, el sol estaba insoportable y ya no tenían nada más que hacer allí

- Los veré aquí mañana a las ocho y media de la mañana para partir – los tres chicos se intrigaron mientras su Sensei les daba la espalda y se marchaba, Ino despejó las dudas generales

- ¿Partir?, ¿A Dónde?

- ¿Cómo a donde?, a Kanto, por supuesto – Los chicos se quedaron con los ojos en blanco, no se imaginaron que partirían tan pronto, la región de Kanto quedaba relativamente cerca pero, habría mucho que preparar, entrenar con sus Pokemon, no entendían por qué una acción tan precipitada, su sensei pareció percibir eso, y le fastidió, ya tenía todo preparado, tendría que manipularlos, pero sólo un poco

- Bueno, todos los equipos parten mañana, pero si quieren quedarse aquí...- se sintió plenamente satisfecho cuando le interrumpieron, demostrando las emociones que reflejaban en sus rostros

- ¡Ni hablar!, ¡Partimos mañana temprano! - Gritaron Chouji e Ino al unísono, Shikamaru sólo asintió para dejar claro que estaba de acuerdo, también sus Pokemon parecían sobresaltados ante la idea de quedarse atrás, Asuma nunca pensó que le resultaría tan fácil el dominarlos, ciertamente tenía un don para eso, sonrió ampliamente.

- De acuerdo, los veo aquí mañana a las ocho y media – sin más se dio la vuelta aún sonriendo ante la mirada cómplice de Kureiji.

* * *

Quisiera dedicar como siempre este capítulo a las dos personas que me dejaron sus reviews, **Kibamarta **y **Saiinoxsasusaku**, también a quienes leen sin dejarlos, muchas gracias.


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí el tercer capítulo de esta historia que honestamente me encanta y creo que a los lectores también, pues me han enviado varios reviews, como siempre les agradezco mucho a todos, este capítulo es sobre mi equipo favorito, el equipo 8, espero les guste.

Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y Pokemon a Satoshi Tajiri.

* * *

Al pie de una montaña junto al pueblo, en un mirador más precisamente, el restante equipo fue al encuentro de su instructor, Kiba fue el primero en llegar, cosa que no lamentó, pues en los minutos que restaban para que llegasen sus compañeros, tuvo la oportunidad de interactuar con Akamaru, tenía un nivel bastante reducido, solo sabía los ataques más básicos como Ascuas, pero lejos de molestarle, a Kiba le encantó la idea de tener un compañero como él mismo, inexperto y novato, le prometió que entrenarían hasta volverse invencibles, justo antes de que llegaran sus compañeros.

Kiba se moría de ganas de saber quienes eran, y no pudo más que sorprenderse al verlos, Hinata Hyuga, la niña más tímida y la segunda más callada de toda la academia, caminaba con la vista baja y seguida por un pequeño gato parcialmente rosa y amarillo, con una larga cola.

Shino Aburame, él si era el más callado, ni siquiera se sabía como era su cara, pues su gabardina le tapaba la parte baja de la cara, y sus gafas oscuras ocultaban sus ojos, junto a él caminaba lo que a Kiba le pareció una bola de pelos morada, con pequeñas patas y manos, enormes ojos rojos y antenas blancas, el Pokemon ideal para Shino.

faltaban dos minutos para la hora acordada cuando de la nada salió una mujer acompañada por tres pequeños Pokemon, Kiba tenía un excelente oído, por no hablar de su olfato, y sin embargo no sintió su presencia antes, ni tampoco Akamaru por lo visto, Hinata y Shino también se sorprendieron, ella tenía una excelente vista, y él poseía un Venonat, Pokemon dotado de un extraordinario radar natural, de seguro le avisaría a su entrenador de una persona desconocida.

Los Pokemon que la mujer traía eran curiosos, dos de ellos caminaban en puntas de pie, con todo el aspecto de bailarinas de ballet, y el otro, que estaba sobre su hombro, parecía un conejo blanco, con manchas rojas en todo el cuerpo, ojos en forma de espiral y una tonta sonrisa, la mujer observó a los chicos, luego a los Pokemon de éstos, y habló tranquilamente.

- Hola, soy Kurenai Yuhi, voy a ser su instructora... ¿Por Qué no se presentan?, tú primero – Señaló a Kiba, éste se sorprendió un poco y luego habló animosamente

- ¡Claro!, soy Kiba Inuzuka, y éste es Akamaru

- Cuánto ánimo, ¿Y tú? - Señaló a Shino, éste la miró desde detrás de sus gafas, miró a su Venonat y habló con calma

- Yo me llamo Shino Aburame, y él es mi Venonat

- ¿No le pusiste un nombre? - preguntó Kiba intrigado por el poco entusiasmo de su compañero

- Mhh...No se me ha ocurrido ninguno – El chico sonaba bastante fastidiado, o tal vez...frustrado, nada era seguro, pero tal vez sólo se trataba de falta de creatividad por su parte, Hinata se lo pensó un poco, no quería intervenir, pero tal vez pudiera ayudar.

- Shi...Shino – se animó a decir con mucha pena, no le gustaba entrometerse

- Um... - era la primera vez que recordaba la presencia de Hinata, realmente le interesaba lo que ella tuviera que decir

- ¿Qué tal...Bagu? - todos, incluyendo a los Pokemon, la miraron extrañados, Shino pensó en el nombre un par de veces, miró a su Venonat, que había levantado sus blancas antenas al oírlo, lo pensó un momento, y cuando Hinata ya había bajado la cabeza, avergonzada por lo dicho, su voz se hizo oír.

- Me parece bien, ¿No, Bagu? - Venonat asintió alegremente, Hinata sintió un fuerte y profundo alivio, suspiró relajando sus músculos, cuando fue señalada por Kurenai, para que se presentara a sí misma y a su Pokemon

- Yo soy Hi-hinata Hyuga, y...ella e-es Koneko – La distraída Skitty maulló alegremente y comenzó a perseguirse la cola, Koneko y su entrenadora si que eran dispares, pero eso no sería un problema, por el contrario, las ayudaría a ambas, Kiba entonces pensó en algo que no se le había ocurrido antes.

- Ya que nosotros le presentamos a nuestros Pokemon, ¿Por Qué no nos presenta a los suyos? - La pregunta era la esperada por Kurenai, estaba esperando para ver quien preguntaba primero, pero supuso que los tres estarían intrigados, sonrió un poco y luego pensó como responder.

- Tienes razón, él es Gen – señaló a uno de los dos Pokemon idénticos – Y ella es Shojo – Señaló al otro, un montón de dudas surgieron en la mente de los chicos, su sensei advirtió esto y se apresuró a responder

- Yo he aprendido a diferenciarlos, por último, éste es Meitei, fue mi primer Pokemon – Esto último lo dijo con algo de orgullo, Kiba aún tenía algunas dudas, pero antes de que hablara, lo hizo Shino.

- Esos dos son Pokemon psíquicos, ¿Cierto?

- Sí, ambos son Kirlia

- ¿Y Meitei? – Kiba ya sólo tenía algunas dudas sobre el curioso Pokemon manchado

- Es un Spinda, es de tipo normal – un rato transcurrió mientras hablaban sobre sus metas, Kiba y Shino estaban entusiasmados con los gimnasios Pokemon, mientras que Hinata dijo no estar segura; luego Kurenai les explicó sus planes, al día siguiente partirían hacia Jotho, por la mañana, aunque no muy temprano, cuando no hubo más que decirles, desapareció literalmente con sus Pokemon, Kiba seguía sin entender como lo hacía, hasta que Shino despejó sus dudas.

- Teletransportación

- ¿Qué?

- Un ata-ataque psíquico, per-permite moverse de un lu-lugar a otro – explicó dificultosamente Hinata, sin más que hacer por allí, siguieron los pasos de su sensei, y se retiraron, ciertamente su viaje sería largo y complicado, pero los tres se alegraron en silencio de tener a sus compañeros con ellos.

* * *

Como siempre dedico este capítulo a las personas que me dejaron reviews, y también a los que no, pero en fin, aquí les dejo mi sincero agradecimiento a:

**Kibamarta**, **Saiinoxsasusaku** y **Sakura5111**, Muchas gracias.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, lamento muchísimo la larga espera, se que debí terminar con los cuatro equipos hace bastante, pero es que estoy coordinando con un amigo para que él escriba sobre dos equipos y yo sobre los otros dos, dentro de poco tendré el placer de leer su primer capítulo, pero hasta entonces, deberemos (yo también), esperar por él, por ahora les traigo el comienzo de lo que podríamos decir, es una especie de quinto equipo.

Nota: No es que me cueste escribir sobre los cuatro equipos, es que pensé que sería mejor tener distintos estilos, para variar un poco.

Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto (apuesto a que se lo saben de memoria), y Pokemon pertonece a Satoshi Tajiri.

* * *

Estaba amaneciendo en la alejada región de Kanto, tanto humanos como Pokemon salían de casas, madrigueras, Pokebólas, nidos, incluso los que vivían bajo el mar daban alegres saltos sobre la superficie mientras viajaban en enormes cardúmenes, los cada vez menos numerosos Mantine que planeaban de vez en cuando sobre el agua eran pruebas vivientes de la proximidad de Johto, o por lo menos eso se apreciaba desde varios metros de altura, donde una enorme ave se encargaba de surcar el firmamento, con los primeros rayos del sol matinal reflejándose en su plumaje metálico, sobre su lomo, iba muy pensativa una chica, estaba muy entusiasmada pese a no demostrarlo, aquella sin duda sería la mejor experiencia de su vida, había estado volando toda la noche y sabía lo fatigada que debía estar su Pokemon.

- ¡Vamos, Hagane!, ¡Ya queda poco! - como era de esperar, el ave dio un fuerte aletazo como rasgando el aire, descendió unos metros y cuando sus garrar prácticamente rozaban el agua, otro aletazo tal vez incluso más potente hizo que se elevaran sobre las nubes, que se deshicieron en agua a su paso, dándoles un improvisado baño a Pokemon y entrenadora, aunque ellas no parecieron notarlo.

Una vez arriba el ave bajó un poco la velocidad comenzando a dejarse llevar suavemente por las corrientes, que asombrosamente llevaban su pesado cuerpo de acero cual pluma; pese a que había aún algunas nubes espesas, Temari pudo ver claramente la silueta terrestre perfilarse entre ellas, estaban llegando a una nueva región y, en unos minutos apenas, ya estaban sobrevolando la desigual costa, ella apuntó con un dedo cierta zona delante de los pequeños ojos amarillos de su enorme Pokemon, que sin perder tiempo descendió nuevamente a la velocidad de una flecha.

* * *

Todo era silencio en aquella casa de ciudad verde, pese a estar ubicada en el centro de la misma, y a lo ruidosa que pudiera ser una ciudad tan grande.

El motivo era que se trataba de una casa antigua, con paredes gruesas que apenas dejaban filtrarse los sonidos del exterior, la acústica era buena, y de paso también se aislaban los sonidos del interior entre una habitación y otra, lo que resultaba en una ventaja invaluable si se tenía en cuenta a sus habitantes, en especial a la única persona que aún dormía a pierna suelta, pese a la norma de puntualidad impuesta, claro que a ella no le importaba desafiar las normas, pero sus compañeros no iban a dejar pasar la oportunidad de "ayudarle" a cumplir.

- Oye, despierta – susurró una voz masculina al oído de la chica, que no se inmutó

- Vamos, despierta – Nada.

- De acuerdo, esto es por tu bien – Nada tan bueno para el sueño pesado como un baldazo de agua helada, literalmente hablando, claro, los dos chicos ahí presentes sabían que habían quedado sentenciados a un cruel castigo, lo supieron apenas la chica se incorporó, furiosa con ambos por el deplorable estado en el que había quedado, no sólo ella sino su cama también, los dos hermanos esbozaron una auténtica sonrisa.

- ¿¡Qué demonios es tan gracioso!

- Nada, nada, es que te ves muy tonta cuando te enojas – dijo uno de ellos haciéndole ademanes para que se calmase

- Por cierto, pensé que tenías que ir a algún lado – Dijo sarcásticamente el otro, a Tayuya no le tomó más de unos minutos darse cuenta de que no sólo iba tarde, sino que había una razón para que se hubiera dormido

- ¡Oigan!, ¿¡Dónde está Tsuki!

- Tranquila, tu pajarraco está. . . . cantando bajo la lluvia – Esta vez había hablado el primero, Sakon, que tras decir la última parte de la frase había vuelto a esbozar una amplia sonrisa.

A los dos les encantaba hacer enojar a su compañera, era muy gracioso ver como montaba en cólera, pero eso si, luego tenías que bancarte una de golpes que nunca en tu corta y miserable olvidabas, claro que a ellos no les importaba demasiado, no es que fueren masoquistas, pero tan solo dos veces se habían llevado el dicha paliza, pues para su suerte y rabia de su compañera, siempre cuando estaba a punto para golpearlos, algo o alguien se aparecía y todo terminaba bien para ellos, y esa vez, por supuesto. . . . . no sería la excepción.

O no completamente, pues ella apenas había logrado atrapar a uno de ellos pegando un salto desde su cama, apresándolo por medio de una llave al cuello cuando se escuchó como la puerta se cerraba de un sonoro golpe y casi inmediatamente un viento arremolinado sacudió la ya desordenada habitación, barriendo con todo a su que no se trataba de viento cualquiera, pues además de las cosas que arrastraba consigo, llevaba también tierra, arena y pequeñas piedras, en conclusión, una tormenta de arena, que duró unos cinco minutos antes de amainar repentinamente.

La habitación era un total desastre, todos los rincones llenos de tierra, la cama llena de lodo, todo fuera de lugar, Tayuya no pudo estar menos que furiosa cuando miró hacia la puerta aún cerrada y se encontró con los pequeños ojos negros enmarcados en su osea cubierta, la pequeña criatura la miraba fijamente; luego de unos segundos profirió un ruido que hizo que la puerta se abriera detrás de él.

en esos momentos ambos hermanos salían de sus improvisados refugios, Sakon se había escondido bajo un escritorio, casi no recibiendo daño, y Ukon se había echado al suelo en el lugar en el que estaba apenas su captora bajó la guardia, quedando solo algo sucio, sin embargo ninguno de los dos se hizo esperar a la hora de hacer comentarios a su compañera sobre su aspecto, poco menos que deplorable, su pijama estaba cubierto de lodo, por no hablar de su cabello, había lodo, piedras, papeles, incluso lo que pareciera un par de tijeras allí.

Cuando los sarcásticos y agudos comentarios comenzaron, Tayuya corrió a verse en un espejo que por un milagro se había mantenido en su lugar, al ver su imagen, soltó un grito de rabia y volvió a mirar al pequeño Pokemon ahora secundado por un chico de cabello grisáceo que la observaba desde el umbral de la puerta, para luego entrar a la habitación, observar de cerca a la criatura y acercarse a la chica, que no dudó en hablar de frente con él.

- ¿¡Por Qué hiciste eso!

- Tus gritos se oyen desde abajo, eso no debería pasar

- ¿¡Qué pasó con la regla de de no usar ataques bajo techo!

- ¿Y la de no andar gritando como loca?

- ¿¡Y la de no creerse el jefe!

- ¿Y la de levantarse temprano? - A todo esto, los dos hermanos se fueron sigilosamente temiendo que alguno de los dos recordara su presencia, sin embargo eso no ocurrió, pues aunque la voz y la actitud del chico fueran calmadas y tenues, se notaba que discutir con su ruidosa compañera le hacía perder los estribos, la siguió cuando ella se arrodilló para recoger algunos de los libros que habían volado de sus estantes, en un vano intento de no seguir peleando.

Tayuya deseó no por primera vez tener un mejor control sobre sus emociones, que de una forma u otra acababan dominándole; y cual no sería su sorpresa cuando luego de un levísimo crujido, que pudo identificar como las rodillas del chico al doblarse, sintió sus manos recorrer su cabello suavemente.

Trató de hablar, pero en lugar de palabras, de su boca sólo salieron balbuceos ininteligibles, hasta que sintió que un peso se desprendía de su cabellera, literalmente, esperó unos segundos para voltear y ver que su compañero sostenía con ambas manos un alargado hueso, que arrojó sobre su hombro para que su Pokemon lo agarrara, luego se paró y le extendió una mano, que Tayuya aceptó a rajatabla sintiendo como sus mejillas se tornaban del color de su cabello.

Apenas estuvo nuevamente en pie, Kimimaro y su Cubone, Soro, se retiraron cerrando la puerta tras de sí y dejándola sola nuevamente, en aquella habitación oscura y desastrosa; Ciertamente hubiera sido un placer atrapar a Sakon y Ukon, cuya presencia apenas había retomado trascendencia cuando Kimimaro se fue, los atraparía y los haría limpiar hasta el último rincón, les haría barrer, trapear, aspirar, quizá incluso lustrar, nunca olvidarían el día en que la molestaron por última vez.

Ya habiéndose bañado, vestido y dejado su habitación mínimamente decente, aún quedaba un punto por resolver, ¿Dónde estaba realmente Tsuki?, de los pocos amigos que hubiera tenido (compañeros, mejor dicho), ninguno había sido tan especial para ella como Tsuki, su Swablu, la sola idea de que esos dos le hubiesen hecho algo. . . .

Dejó de pensar en crueles y sádicos castigos cuando oyó ligeros golpecitos en el cristal de la ventana, con dificultad subió la persiana trabada por el exceso de tierra, para ver a su querido Pokemon picoteando la ventana, sus esponjosas alas estaban algo más grandes de lo normal y su plumaje algo más oscuro, señal de que estaba mojado, de repente las palabras de Sakon se repitieron en su mente: _"Tu pajarraco está . . . . . . cantando bajo la lluvia"_, ¿Qué querría decir con eso?.

Por supuesto que se le ocurrieron más que un par hipótesis cuando vio lo que traía el ave en una pata, alargado y oscuro, era su flauta, uno de sus objetos más preciados, sin vacilar abrió la ventana y tomó al pequeño Pokemon en brazos, que efectivamente estaba empapado, pero obviamente en ese momento a la chica no le importaba mojarse la ropa sino demostrarle a su amigo lo agradecida que estaba con él por lo que fuere que hubiese hecho por ella, que de seguro habría hecho sin vacilar ni un momento.

Luego de volver a cambiarse la empapada ropa, hizo un improvisado equipaje en una gran mochila, tratando de no olvidarse de nada, tomó sus cuatro Pokebólas más algunas libres por si acaso, comida para sus Pokemon y para ella misma, claro, bajó corriendo las escaleras, siendo detenida casi en la puerta por Kimimaro.

- Oye, antes de que te vayas, ¿No quieres castigar a Sakon y Ukon?, puedo mirar para otro lado

- Madura Kimimaro, yo estoy por encima de esos dos – Dijo sonriendo despectivamente mientras abría la puerta y salía al jardín – Además, ya lo hice.

Kimimaro se quedó parado sin reaccionar, esperando en silencio, hasta que de pronto oyó un débil sonido, subió las escaleras casi tan rápido como Tayuya las había bajado, atravesó el pasillo y se detuvo en la ante penúltima puerta, abierta casi en su totalidad, de la que salía algo blanco, vapor.

Al llegar al umbral, no pudo menos que sonreír ante la escena, ambos hermanos luchaban para ponerse en pie sin éxito, pues el suelo, las camas, las paredes, en fin, todo estaba cubierto por una considerable capa de hielo y nieve en algunos casos, similar a una lámina de un libro infantil sobre la navidad que alguna vez hubiese leído, el instinto rebelde de su compañera podía llegar a asustarle a veces.

mientras él razonaba, otra persona observaba cruzado de brazos junto a él, un chico bajo, moreno con una coleta en el pelo, que contenía su inevitable risa, y Kimimaro pensó que tal vez si él mismo fuera más. . . ._"normal"_, aquello también le daría mucha gracia; pensando en eso no reaccionó hasta que el otro chico, Kidomaru le habló.

- ¿Qué pasó aquí?

- Tayuya – Fue la única respuesta que dio mientras se alejaba por el pasillo, pensando en cosas más trascendentes.

* * *

Por favor, sean pacientes, como siempre agradezco a todos los que me han dejado sus reviews, espero no decepcionarlos.

Muchas Gracias a:** Sakura5111, Saiinoxsasusaku y Kibamarta.**,


	5. Chapter 5

Lo prometido es deuda y como les conté la vez pasada, aquí está el primer paso de nuestro restante equipo (o sea el equipo 7), como también les dije la pasada vez, éste capítulo no lo escribí yo, sino que lo escribió mi amigo Bryan, quien a partir de ahora se encargará de escribir sobre el equipo 7 y el equipo de Gai, él a su vez pidió ayuda a un amigo suyo, Federico, a quien también daré parte del crédito, esperamos que les guste, de cualquier forma, esperamos sus reviews.

Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, y Pokemon a Satoshi Tajiri.

* * *

Era un día perfectamente hermoso y tranquilo en el pueblo de Konoha. El sol brillaba, los pajarillos cantaban, y Naruto se había quedado dormido… Otra vez.

- ¡Noooo! Me quedé dormido – Gritaba un chico rubio a todo pulmón – ¡Otra vez!

Se cambió tan rápido como le fue posible, se puso su para nada llamativa ropa, y bajó corriendo las escaleras.

-Veo que ya te despertaste, –un chico un poco más alto que él, vestido de azul y blanco, con piel pálida, ojos y cabello negros mientras le veía empacar sus cosas quien podia ser más que Sasuke.

- Será mejor que te apresures, se supone que tenemos que encontrarnos con Sakura e ir al punto acordado para reunirnos con nuestro instructor- dijo Sasuke muy calmado

-¡YA LO SÉ! – Gritó Naruto

Sasuke y Naruto salireon de su casa y empesaron a recorrer el pueblo viendo a los primeros despavilados que trancitaban po la calle. Al doblar por una esquina vieron a una pelirosa recostada en un muro, cuando volteó para ver, un haz de luz le dio en la mirada dándole unos ojos brillantes. Sasuke con cara de serio y Naruto con una sonrisa miraron a Sakura mientras se acercaba hacia ellos. "Plaf" se escuchó y en la cara de Naruto quedó la marca de la mano de Sakura.

- ¿Por Qué siempre me abofeteas a mi y no a Sasuke?- Dijo Naruto adolorido.

- Porque eres irresponsable, impuntual y algo idiota, en cambio Sasuke es puntual ordenado y no es un deserebrado como tu - Exclamó.

- ¿Ya terminaron?, tenemos que irnos - Dijo Sasuke.

- Si, ya nos vamos, ¿No es así Naruto?

- Si, si, si, toma, Iruka me dio este mapa marcado con el punto de encuentro que es un lago a las afueras del pueblo- Exclamó Sakura.

- ¡Que bien! - Gritaba Naruto - Por fin, dame ese mapa, ¡yo los guiare!.

- ¿Qué?, ¡tu no Naruto!, naciste con la peor orientacion del mundo- Decía Sakura furiosa.

- Sakura, no seas mala y dale una oportunidad - Dijo Sasuke sin darle mucha trascendencia

- Bueno, esta bien, supongo, pero si nos perdemos, ¡voy hacer tu vida miserable! ¡¿me escuchaste Naruto?

- S-si - Dijo éste con miedo; la tarde pasaba y algunos pidgey surcaban el celo mientras emigraban, y nuestro equipo estaba más perdido que nunca

- ¿Pero Dónde estará ese lago? – Se decía para si mismo Naruto mientras leía una y otra vez el mapa.

- Veamos. . .doy una vuelta en el callejón, paso por al lado del puesto de ramen, giro la derecha y tiene que estar la puerta de entrada y slida del pueblo, pero. . . ¡¿Dónde está?, ¡No entiendo éste mapa! - Exclamaba nervioso Naruto

- Está al revés, idiota –

- Te lo dije Sasuke, ¡Naruto es la persona mas desorientada del mundo! –girtaba furiosa Sakura - Tu deberías haber sido nuestro guía después de todo

- Naruto, dame el mapa- le dijo Sasuke algo furioso, Naruto invadidio por un coraje y una ira descomunal, se decía por dentro

- "_Ésta era la oportunidad de agradarle a Sakura y lo arrinue todo, no lo entiendo que le ve a Sasuke ¡¿QUE LE VE?"_

Y así ya orientados por Sasuke caminaron tranquilamente hacía el lago a las afueras del pueblo, miradas asesinas iban y venían por parte de Sakura y Sasuke hacia Naruto

-¡Que bien! – grito Naruto - ¡Por fin llegamos!

Los tres miraron en distintas direcciones para ver si veían a alguien, de repente vieron a un hombre de cabello Gris con una mascara que le tapaba la cara, alimentando tranquilamente a unos magikarp. De repente y como si hubiere percibido su presencia, abandonó su tarea y se dirigió hacia ellos con paso lento.

Nuestro Hombre misterioso era nada mas y nada menos que famoso instructor Kakashi Hatake.

- Hola, soy Kakashi Hatake y sere su nuevo instructor, el chico de naranja debe ser Naruto, si veo que eres muy capás pero muy himperactivo, la de rojo tu debes ser Sakura, mmmhh. . . .veo una chica inteligente, preparada pero algo creída; y por ultimo, el de azul debe ser Sasuke, mmmhh. . . tu eres frío y calculador, un gran estatega, tienes futuro como entrenador a y, por cierto. . . .¡LLEGAN TARDE! – Le reprochó el Sensei.

- Si, si, ya sabemos, ¿Cuándo empieza la aventura? - perguntaron los tres prácticamente al unísono

- No sen impacientes – Dijo tranquilamente Kakashi - Me imagino que Iruka le dio un pokemon a cada uno Es verdad¿no? -

- Si - exclamaron los tres.

- Bueno quiero que los llamen para poder ver sus elecciones - Rápidamente los tres llamaron a sus Pokemon, Naruto llamo a su Vulpix, Sasuke llamo a su Poochiyena, y por ultimo Sakura llamó a su Teddiursa

- Mmm. . . cada uno refleja su personalidad

- ¿Que?, no entendemos – Dijo Naruto por los tres

- Aghh, odio explicar, así que escuchen, primero, empecemos con Naruto, Vulpix es un pokemon con una apariencia insolente como la tuya pero fuerte y muy voraz, luego sige Sasuke, Poochiyena emite un aura siniestra como tu y a la vez una fuerza descomunal, y por último Sakura, Teddiura es un pokemon suave , tímido y con algo de nerviosismo como tu, pero si se le subestima te puedes llevar una sorpresa, ¿Entienden ahora?

- Si, ya entendemos

- Bueno, basta de explicar y de convivir, es hora de dar comienzo a la prueba.

- Eeeeeeeeeee, ¿Cómo que prueba?

- Pero. . . . ¡Yo no estudié! - exclamo Naruto nervioso

- ¿Qué?, no se vale - Dijo Sakura

- Bueno, que mas da, veamos que trae el destino - Dijo Sasuke, y los tres al unísono gritaron.

- ¡ESTAMOS LISTOS SENSEI!

- Ese es el entusiasmo,bueno, paso a explicar la prueba, lo único que tienen que hacer es atrapar dos pokemon una en la hierba alta y otro en el lago

- ¡Que fácil! - Excalmaron Sakura y Naruto

- ¿Cuál es la trampa sensei? - Dijo Sasuke

- Mmm veo que te diste cuenta, bueno la trampa es que solo les voy a dar 1 Pokebóla a cada uno y si fallan en una captura perdieron la prueba

- ¡¿Qué? - Exclamaron nuevamente Sakura y Naruto.

- Eso es injusto, solo una no puede hacer eso - Dijo Sakura

- ¡DEJA DE QUEJARTE SAKURA! -Gritó Kakashi fuera de si

- Lo siento sensei, no volvera a pasar

- Bueno,más adelante hay hierba alta, quiero que se adentren y capturen el primer pokemon - Los tres se adentraron y el primero en avistar un pokemon fue Sakura, era un Caterpie.

- Teddiursa, ¡al ataque! - Caterpie inició con un placaje que dio en el blanco, haciendo retroceder a Teddiursa unos metros

- ¡No te rindas Teddiursa!, ¡usa Lengüetazo! - De repente Teddiursa corrió hasta encontrarse a escasos centímetros del morro del gusanillo, que ni lento ni perezoso lanzó su característico Disparo Demora, que el pequeño oso casi no tuvo tiempo de esquivar, antes de sacar una lengua anormalmente larga y drle un fuerte azote a su oponente, que salió disparado unos metros atrás, dañado y paralizado. Sakura lanzó la Pokebóla y lo capturó sin mucho esfuerzo, luego fue el turno de Sasuke, mientras caminaba un Rattata se le atravesó y supo que era el elegido.

- ¡Pochiyena, ve! - Y se libró la batalla. Rattata uso Ataque rápido, Pochiyena lo esquivó sin mucha dificultad y usó su tacleada, embistió al Rattata dejándole K.O, Sasuke lanzo la Pokebóla

- Captura exitosa - Y por ulimo pero igual imprtante era el turno de Naruto pero él no lograba ver absolutamente nada en la hierba, y se desesperó rápidamente

- Ay, no encuentro ningún pokemon, ¡De veras!, ¿Dónde están? - Dijo en tono nervioso; Cuando fue a cruzar un arbusto accidentalmente piso un weedle, éste saltó y enojado empezó a lanzar picotazos venenosos para todos lados, que Naruto por poco no pudo esquivar.

- ¡Que afortunado eres Weedle!, ¡Tú serás mi sigiente pokemon!, ¡De veras! - Naruto envió a su Vulpix y comenzó la batalla.

Wedlee usó picotazo venenoso que dio justo en el centro del cuerpo de Vulpix, éste, furioso usó su ataue de Ascuas, aunque al principio los ataques de Wedlee contrarrestaban bastante bien las llamas, tarde o temprano ambos tendrían que fatigarse, sin embrago, la voluntad de vulpix por los gritos de aliento de su entrenador pudo más y el gusano venenoso cayó K.O al ser alcanzado por las ardientes brasas; Naruto lanzó la Pokebóla y lo capturó exitosamente.

Luego de unas horas nuestro equipo por fin salió victorioso

- ¡Qué bien!, ¡fueron capturas ecxelentes! -dijieron Sakura y Naruto cuando salieron de la hierba alta para decirle al sensei que habían concluido la prueba, lo encontraron sentado en una roca comiendo ramen.

- Por lo visto todos capturaron un pokemon, que bien, todos pasaron y como recompesa vamos a ir a festejar.

- ¡Qué bien! - Exclamó el mismo par de antes

Y apartir de hoy comenzó la verdaera aventura para nuestro último equipo.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí, personalmente a mí me gustó mucho, y muy a mi pesar, tuve que hacerle algunas ediciones, pero no ha cambiado demasiado, quisiera darle las gracias a Bryan, por supuesto, por ayudarme con este proyecto, y a mis fieles lectores que me ilusionan con sus reviews:

¡Muchas Gracias, **Saiinoxsasusaku** y **Sakura 5111**!


	6. Chapter 6

Hola, vaya que hay bastante gente a la que le gusta este fic, ya se que lo que me han dicho todos es cierto, me faltó el equipo de Gai, pero ni piensen que no aparecerá, solo retrasaré un poco su debut porque mi co-autor, Bryan, encargado de los equipos de Kakashi y Gai, está, al igual que yo, de vacaciones, no se como es en otros países, pero aquí tenemos la semana santa, de turismo, criolla, de la cerveza. . . en fin, le he dado a él ésta semana para que termine de escribir, mientras tanto, aquí tienen el comienzo de lo que toda historia precisa, espero que les guste.

Disclaimer: Naruto y Pokemon pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Satoshi Tajiri respectivamente.

* * *

Amanecer en la región de Johto, los pequeños y oscuros árboles que se encargaban de bordear Pueblo Primavera como una diminuta muralla natural, se mecían con la suave y fresca brisa matinal, el cielo era un hermoso lienzo, mezcla de acuarelas rosa, azul, gris, rojo, ordenados en el firmamento para lograr un glorioso cuadro, que se reflejaba en el pequeño lago al este del pueblo.

Junto a éste, sentado comodamente en una roca, el hombre de largos cabellos negros, sueltos al viento, esperaba paciente el arrivo de su compañero, al ver su silueta recortada por el incipiente sol avanzando por el sendero, se puso rápidamente la oscura máscara que cubría su cara, dejando ver únicamente sus ojos, de un color rojo brillante, a los lados de su cabeza caía un velo negro que acababa en los hombros de su túnica, del mismo color, solo que con el extraño grabado de nubes rojas, él se aclaró su reseca garganta antes de hablar.

- Llegas tarde, como siempre – Profirió en un tono tosco y gutural, tampoco es que le importase demasiado la inexistente disciplina de su compañero

- Joder, Kakuzu, ¿Desde Cuándo me controlas?

- Desde que no confío en ti – Se paró y comenzó a caminar por el sendero, hacia el pueblo

- Como quieras, ¿Qué se supone que hacemos aquí? - Al no recibir respuesta de ninguna clase, decidió seguir a su compañero, reiterando eventualmente su pregunta, cada vez en un tono más descortés, o sea más propio de él.

Justo a la entrada del pequeño poblado, entre dos pequeños cipreces, Kakuzu se agazapó, ocultando completamente su prescencia, Hidan lo imitó, aún sin saber muy bien su propósito, el moreno parecía muy concentrado observando un gran edificio con muchas ventanas, una de las cuales, estalló repentinamente, en una gran ola de fuego, ambos se sorprendieron por aquella demostración de poder, inmediatamente, las puertas del edificio se abrieron, y se pudo ver a un hombre de mediana estatura, delgado, que salía corriendo, apenas salió, se arrojó de espalda al piso, dejando ver que la parte posterior de su bata de laboratorio ardía en llamas.

Lejos de ayudarle, ellos vieron su oportunidad, echaron a correr hacia la enorme edificación, dieron la vuelta, procurando no ser vistos por el asustado hombre que trataba desesperadamente de apagar las llamas de su ropa, se escabullieron por la ventana rota minutos antes, los restos de vidrio y aluminio derretidos en el marco les quemaron al pisar, pero hicieron caso omiso del leve ardor, entraron, lo primero que vieron fue una larga mesa en el centro de la habitación, rodeada de hombres ataviados con batas de laboratorio, uno de ellos los vio, dando inmediato aviso.

- ¡Profesor!, ¡Han entrado dos intrusos! - El hombre más alto se volteó, la expresión de su rostro al verles fue de absoluto terror, ni lento ni perezoso, Kakuzu manoteó una Pokebóla de su cinturón y la abrió, de ella salió una criatura verdosa, con pequeños pies rojos y ojos escondidos en una gran maraña de lianas.

- ¡Tangela!, ¡Usa Látigo Cepa! - los pequeños ojos se estrecharon aún más, y varias de las lianas se alargaron hasta el grupo de hombres, inmovilizándoles y arrastrándoles hacia la pared más cercana, llena de estanterías, que dejaron caer pesados libros sobre sus cabezas, la impotencia se veía reflejada en sus ojos, algo que a Hidan le encantaba ver.

- ¿Qué hacemos con éstos?, podrían servir de ofrenda para Jashin-Sama – Dijo sonriendo ampliamente, regodeándose en el terror que demostraban sus cautivos

- ¡No digas tonterías!, ¡Ellos no me interesan! - Mientras hablaba, se dirigió hacia la mesa, donde reposaban tres brillantes esferas, naturalmente las manoteó a las tres, las guardó en una pequeña bolsa, y se alejó, hizo señas a su compañero, que a rajatabla salió por la misma ventana por la que entraron.

Cuando Kakuzu estaba apoyado en el marco, presto a finalizar su hazaña, observó de nuevo a los hombres, en un principio le resultó curioso que no protestasen, pero al verlos mejor pudo apreciar que sus bocas habían sido cubiertas por las lianas, permitiéndoles poco más que balbucear, en ese momento, el joven que había salido ardiendo entraba caminando lentamente, naturalmente sin su bata, al ver a sus compañeros atados, y al maleante en la ventana, quedó petrificado, seguramente debió pensar que aquel no era su día de suerte, no pudo hacer nada más que caer al suelo cuando un polvo púrpura y brillante, de olor fétido inundó el aire, se trataba del ataque somnífero de Tangela, que cumplió rápidamente su cometido con todos en la habitación, excepto con su entrenador, por la máscara que usaba, entre tantas razones por eso.

Con su Pokemon en brazos, Kakuzu terminó su huida, ya fuera del laboratorio, lo regresó a su Pokebóla, y ambos echaron a correr tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron, salieron por fin del maldito pueblo.

Ante ellos, un sendero bordeado de árboles se abría, serpenteando la ruta a Ciudad Cerezo, un desgastado cartel rezaba "Ruta 29", en las numerosas zonas de hierba alta, se podía apreciar de vez en cuando un par de moradas orejas redondas, elevándose ante el ruido de las sonoras pisadas en el pasto, húmedo aún por el rocío matinal, los dos maleantes continuaron su veloz marcha hasta casi la mitad de la ruta, donde pararon para recuperar el aliento, cuando se sentaron en el suelo a tomar un poco de agua, observaron el botín de su robo, tres pequeñas Pokebólas, que crecieron un poco al abrirlas.

- Después de tanto lío – Comenzó a decir Hidan – Más vale que sea algo bueno

- Querrás decir algo valioso – Corrigió su compañero al lanzar la primera esfera al aire, ante ellos se materializó una pequeña criatura, similar a una lagartija verdosa, con una gran cola similar a una hoja, y enormes ojos café, bordeados por una línea amarilla, que cruzaba su rostro, sus pequeños brazos se los tenía cruzados, en un gesto de altivez.

- Sniihh. . . - Dijo en un tono de desdén, que molestó de sobremanera al albino

- No me gusta ese, es un creído – Al terminar de hablar, tomó un guijarro del suelo y se lo arrojó a la criatura, ésta lo esquivó de un salto y, con un grácil movimiento, estiró dos lianas de su cuello, que golpearon a su agresor, arrojándolo al suelo

- Pues a mí me agrada – Opinó divertido su compañero, guardando a la lagartija en su Pokebóla, mientras su compañero se recuperaba (y maldecía bastante en el proceso) abrió la segunda esfera, de ella surgió una criatura más grande, roja, con una afilada sonrisa y dos cejas gruesas y brillantes, calentaba el ambiente con su prescencia, y su rostro reflejaba un gran poder, seguramente él tenía la culpa por el incidente de la ventana.

- ¡Darmatuhh. . . . ! - Rugió el feroz Pokemon, irradiando brillantes ascuas de su hocico, Kakuzu lo regresó, temiendo iniciar un incendio forestal, pero satisfecho con los resultados de su faena, una sincera sonrisa se formó bajo su máscara mientras acomodaba la Pokebóla en su cinturón.

- ¡¿Por Qué te lo quedas tu?

- ¡Porque Si! - Cruzaron miradas asesinas, hasta que Hidan desvió la suya

- ¡Joder, Kakuzu!

- ¡Joder, Hidan! - El albino manoteó la última esfera

- No me gusta la lagartija – Dijo abriendo la Pokebóla – Así que éste es para mí – La luz se disolvió, dejando ver un pequeño perrito, de lomo grisáceo, orejas largas y la cara cubierta por una gruesa capa de pelaje marrón claro, que apenas dejaba entrever sus ojos negros, y su nariz pequeña y rosa, la criatura comenzó a mover la cola, corriendo en círculos tras ella y ladrando ruidosamente.

- ¿Esto es todo?, ¡Es patético! - Gritó el peligris, regresando al decepcionante Pokemon, comenzaron a caminar tranquilamente, hacia el final de la ruta, mientras caminaban, eran observados por algunos roedores morados, que entraban y salían de sus madrigueras, el sol estaba a medio camino del punto más alto, los Sentret se erguían sobre sus largas colas al oirles pasar, alertando de la falsa alarma mediante chillidos que se perdían en el sonido de los árboles, bailando al compás de la brisa, de los Pidgey, volando de un árbol a otro, transportando ramas y bayas a sus nidos, del agua de algún riachuelo corriendo en la lejanía, Hidan trató de entablar una conversación con su compañero.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer con esos bichos?

- Pues. . . yo me quedo con el de fuego, elige uno de los otros

- El perro, ¿Y el tercero?

- Voy a venderlo, esos bichos son de una región llamada Unova, pagan el doble por ellos porque son únicos de ahí – El hombre de los ojos magenta asintió, su compañero podía ser muchas cosas, pero destacaba por ser muy astuto en los negocios, por saber manejar muy bien el dinero, tanto el suyo como el ajeno, siempre sabía donde vender o comprar algo al mejor precio, y ciertamente el mercado negro de los Pokemon era su especialidad.

Siguieron caminando un rato, hasta que, cuando la entrada de Ciudad Cerezo ya era visible, de la túnica del moreno surgió un rayo de luz blanca, que se transformó en la conocida lagartija, la misma, apenas salir, les dirigió una mirada de enojo y desdén, antes de salir corriendo, o más bien dando saltos de un árbol a otro, alejándose velozmente de sus captores.

* * *

¿Y bien?, está algo mal para ser el primero, pero iré progresando, como ven, no estoy para nada atrasada, y estos son los primeros de una larga lista de nuevos Pokemon que pensamos introducir, pues el otro día hice las cuentas (debí enfermarme) y calculé que existen un total de 649 Pokemon, en cada equipo hay tres Genin, cada uno tendrá al menos 6, entre tres, suman 18, más el Jounin a cargo, 24, más algún personaje eventual, 30, yo tengo dos equipos, 60, más los otros dos, 120, más los Akatsukis, los rivales y demás, sumarían aprox. un total de 228 Pokemon, si pensamos que hay por generación nueve iniciales y varios legendarios, y que debemos repetir lo menos posible, será una dura tarea, pero al final creo que saldrá bastante bien, el mero hecho de saber que estamos haciendo un crossover que (por lo menos en esta página) no tiene precedentes, me hace sentir mucho mejor.

Un aviso (o más bien una petición) muy importante que quisiera hacerles a todos los que lean esto, es que. . . .bueno, el otro día estaba revisando una página muy conocida por la mayoría, en la que tengo una cuenta, y vi que hay varias personas que hacen mangas en base a fics, y como se a ciencia cierta que este fic (de una forma u otra) se va a seguir por mucho tiempo, quería pedirles que si se les da bien lo del manga, o conocen a alguien que si, por favor transmitan mi propuesta, realmente me gustaría ver este fic dibujado.

Finalmente, doy las gracias a todos los que han leído el fic, pero naturalmente, podré agradecer específicamente a quienes me han dejado sus reviews, y son:

**Kibamarta**, **Sasusaku mades Narusaku cry** (lindo el nuevo nombre), **Sakura5111**, **Minako Uzumaki**, y **Nekos Dream**, Muchísimas gracias.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola de nuevo, ¿Cómo les va?, he aquí un capítulo nuevito de este fic, debo decir que cada vez tengo más personas a quienes agradecerles, lo que es genial.

Un punto importante es que tenemos un pequeño cambio, mi co-autor me ha cedido el equipo de Gai, o "Equipo 9", como yo lo llamo, lo que agilizará bastante la publicación, espero.

Este capítulo es sobre lo que todos me han estado preguntando, ¿Acaso creían que me saltearía semejante equipo?, pues no, y aquí les va.

Diclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y Pokemon a Satoshi Tajiri, Baguan keliê.

* * *

- ¡No te rindas aún! - Gritaba desesperado el joven, a la vez que su compañero se apoyaba dificultosamente en el suelo de grava, reacio a ser vencido, unos metros más allá, dos pálidas figuras se mantenían impasibles, un pequeño felino blancuzco, y su entrenador, aquel chico de dura mirada cristaina, que observaba el patético esfuerzo de su oponente por retrasar lo inevitable.

Estaba a punto de soltar algunas palabras para terminar de desmoralizarle, cuando vio con cierto asombro como el pequeño Pokemon luchador se paraba de un salto, y se elevaba, presto a dar una patada que decidiría el final del encuentro, Neji sonrió para sus adentros al ver como peleaban por huir de su destino.

- Esquívalo, ¡Ya! - El gato esquivó aquel fulminante ataque sin dificultad, incluso con gracia, para decepción y asombro de sus rivales, tras unos segundos, el pequeño Tyrogue cayó directamente sobre su pierna contra el suelo, haciéndose por demás mucho daño, ese era su ataque definitivo, el que podía dar vuelta los resultados. . . . y había fallado

Lee lo devolvió a su Pokebóla, triste por haber sido derrotado como tantas veces antes, aunque levemente motivado a probar de nuevo, su compañera se le acercó y posó una mano sobre su hombro.

- Lee. . . ¿Cuándo vas a entender que no le vencerás?, solo haces que Tyrogue se lastime

- Si, lo se, es solo que. . . .

- Tiene razon, mi destino es estar por encima de ti y el tuyo es estar por debajo – Dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse, seguido de cerca por su Pokemon, sintió que ellos tenían algo más que decir, pero por una u otra razón, no lo hicieron, y aún si así fuera, no pensaba cederles la última palabra, él sabía que tenía la razón, debía de tenerla.

Llegó rápidamente a la salida del campo de entrenamiento, tomó una solitaria calle, iluminada apenas por los escasos faroles colgando en las fachadas de los negocios, aquella luz le hacía recordar muchas cosas, y pensar otras tantas, como su destino, últimamente no estaba muy seguro de si era lo que deseaba, aunque al final del día sus deseos resultaban secundarios, miró el rostro de su Pokemon, éste le devolvió la mirada, ambos sabían cual era el problema con su destino.

Encontraron una bifurcación del sendero, uno de los caminos resultantes, bordeado de enormes árboles, serpenteaba hacia el límite de la aldea con el bosque, el otro ascendía una pequeña colina, terminando en una gran edificación, cuyas luces eran apenas perceptibles desde su perspectiva, él sabía a donde conducía cada ruta, pero por una razón desconocida, no se decidía, por supuesto que no lo entendía, por que tendría dudas entre ir a un oscuro y solitario bosque, o ir a lo más cercano a un hogar que hubiese conocido, nuevamente miró al pequeño Pokemon, el mismo parecía desconcertado.

- Meeeww. . . - Maulló confundido

- Sólo será un momento – Ambos avanzaron por el sendero que se abría a su derecha, el que se internaba en el espeso follaje, apenas caminaron unos pasos, cuando el chico volvió a parar su marcha, esta vez para tomar de entre sus ropas una pequeña esfera, que a diferencia de las otras, tenía en su mitad superior una luna amarilla, que separaba una sección negra de una azul.

Neji la abrió, para ver surgir a una sombra de tonos verdosos y morados, de largos "cabellos", con esa vistosa y resplandeciente cadena de esferas rojas y ojos enormes, que no dudó de seguir a su entrenador, a la vez que éste reanudaba su caminata sin mirarle, internándose cada vez más en aquella inmensa arboleda, hasta llegar a un gran claro, coronado por un ojo de agua, cuyas aguas calmas reflejaban a la perfección la luz blanquecina de la luna, que parecía una letra C, debido a su fase.

Una roca grisácea sirvió como asiento, al igual que lo había hecho tantas veces antes, él se acomodó, y reflexionó sobre su futuro, el día siguiente partiría en un nuevo viaje, junto a sus dos compañeros y su sensei, ya habían recorrido de cabo a rabo la región de Johto, habían visto muchas cosas, y conocido mucha gente, y ahora su próximo destino era Sinnoh, él no conocía para nada esa región, aunque eso realmente no importaba.

- Mañana comienza un nuevo viaje – Ambas criaturas lo miraron sorprendidas – Y no estoy seguro de lo que encontraremos allí – Miró atentamente a la luna, le pareció que las estrellas cambiaran eventualmente de posición, danzando a su alrededor en una intrincada coreografía, demasiado compleja como para ser entendida por los humanos.

Una agradable brisa sopló entre los árboles, arrastrando algunas hojas consigo, Neji sintió una extraña sensación en el pecho, no de dolor, sino de dicha, una sensación de felicidad y tranquilidad repentina, al mirar a sus Pokemon, vio que estos dormían profundamente en el césped, un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas sin que él supiese exactamente por qué, se movió dificultosamente, no sentía el esfuerzo de sus piernas, y su visión se desvanecía por instantes, como si de un sueño se tratase, cayó boca arriba en el suelo, respiró profundamente y cerró sus ojos, sintió una mano cálida que acariciaba su mejilla y se durmió inmediatamente.

En una pequeña casa de la aldea, se encontraba Rock Lee, tras su derrota en el campo de entrenamiento, se despidió de Tenten y se marchó, al llegar a su casa, alimentó y curó a su Tyrogue, se encerró en su habitación, tomó un par de pesas del piso, y comenzó a hacer flexiones compulsiva mente.

- Lo siento Tyrogue, mi debilidad contribuye a nuestra derrota, pero no te preocupes, pues me entrenaré muy duro a partir de ahora – El Pokemon se sintió algo mejor con la actitud de su entrenador, ambos eran fieros luchadores, enérgicos e incansables, y el próximo viaje sería su gran oportunidad para probarlo, Tyrogue miraba fijamente a Lee, sus rápidas flexiones parecieron disminuir su frecuencia, hasta que dejó las pesas en el suelo, y se sentó en su cama.

- Lo siento, mañana. . . . - Dijo ya medio dormido, entre largos boztesos - . . . Haré cien sentadillas y luego . . . - Antes de decir nada más, cayó dormido, el Pokemon luchador se extrañó de esto, hasta que comenzó a sentir sus párpados pesados, al principio se resistió, pero al final entendió que su necesidad vital terminaría vencedora y sin más se entregó al sueño.

En el campo de entrenamiento, una concentrada Tenten daba órdenes a su Pokemon para acabar con su duro oponente, el rocoso ser de prominente nariz roja se veía al límite de sus fuerzas, aunque su rival no estaba en las mejores condiciones, la coralina criatura tenía varias de sus ramas quebradas en el trascurso del combate, ambos respiraban agitadamente.

- ¡Corsola!, ¡Usa Burbuja! - El pequeño cuerpo del Pokemon tomó un ligerísimo resplandor celeste, antes de generar una pequeña onda de burbujas del mismo color, sin embargo, antes de que llegaran a su blanco, éste comprimió sus brazos en una posición rígida, y un leve brillo blanco le rodeó, debilitando visiblemente el efecto del ataque.

- ¡No importa tu defensa!, ¡Eres mío! - Le lanzó la esfera bicolor a la criatura, la misma rebotó en su cabeza, absorbiéndole en un irregular haz de luz roja, la Pokebóla cayó al suelo tambaleándose, con su botón central emitiendo ocasionales destellos rojizos, hasta que se detuvo dando un leve pitido.

Tenten alzó a su Pokemon en brazos y le abrazó, a la vez que éste se cubría a sí mismo de una capa verdosa y brillante, haciendo que los tajos en su dura piel se borrasen cual marcas de tinta, y sus deterioradas ramas comenzaran una lenta reconstrucción.

La chica tomó a su nuevo Pokemon, guardó a su Corsola y, antes de que pudiese siquiera dar media vuelta para irse, un profundo sueño la tomó por sorpresa, casi inmediatamente cayó al suelo, inconsiente.

En un bar en la zona céntrica del poblado, cuatro personas se habían reunido para hablar, planificar, planear cuidadosamente, pero más que nada, para estar juntos, para recordar los lejanos tiempos en que su rol era contrario al actual.

En la mesa más larga del establecimiento descansaban varios recipientes blancos de cuello largo, un vaso por persona, aunque para aquella hora ya sobraba uno, pues uno de ellos había optado por portarse bien e ir a la cama temprano, o eso parecía, en todo caso, sus tres compañeros permanecieron en el bar, realmente hacía mucho que el viaje del día siguiente había dejado de ser el tema principal, el alcohol había caldeado la conversación casual, para luego comenzar a hablar de batallas pasadas.

- ¡Tú sabes que yo hubiese ganado! - Decía él a uno de sus compañeros

- Como quieras, te pones muy terco cuando bebes, Gai – Decía tranquiamente el aludido entre profundas caladas a su cigarro

- Ya, ya. . . .no importa quien hubiera ganado, aunque yo si les he ganado varias veces – Intervino Kurenai con una sonrisa, sus mejillas estaban encendidas al máximo, y sus ojos tenían una expresión perezosa, a su lado, el Spinda que se había bebido el vaso sobrante de un sorbo, ahora se tambaleaba incluso más de lo normal, era curioso que Pokemon y entrenadora compartieran un mismo "pasatiempo".

Los tres siguieron hablando de diversos temas durante casi media hora, luego de la cual se retiraron, Gai prefirió tomar el camino largo para respirar algo de aire, mientras que Asuma tomó el sendero opuesto con una Kurenai incluso más desequilibrada que su Spinda.

Él echó a trotar a mitad de camino, llegando muy rápido a su casa, entró bastante agitado, se dio un corto baño y se retiró a su habitación, pese a que no hubiese bebido casi nada, aquel sake debía de ser muy fuerte, pues apenas pudo llegar a su cama antes de desplomarse, sumido en un sueño muy profundo.

* * *

De momento, le doy las gracias a los lectores que me han dejado sus valiosos reviews:

¡Muchas gracias a **Kibamarta**, **Sasusaku made Narusaku cry**, **Sakura 5111**, **Minako Uzumaki**,** Nekos Dream** y **xxxprincessakuraxxx**!

Finalmente, les reitero mi intención de crear un manga en base a esto, solo para que lo tengan en cuenta, adiós.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola, ¿Cómo les va?, como se podrán imaginar, he terminado de escribir otro capítulo de este bonito fic, primero que nada quiero pedirles que lean la nota al final, pues considero que es bastante importante.

Disclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Pokemon de Masashi Kishimoto. . . . ¡No!, estoy casi segura de que era al revés, pero ya que.

* * *

La aldea entera pareció tener problemas para despertar de su pesado e impuesto sueño, todos sus habitantes parecieron estar atrapados toda la noche en una maraña de interminables y hermosos sueños, que se volvieron polvo al viento con los primeros rayos del sol, nadie, absolutamente ninguna persona o Pokemon atrapado por aquella indescriptible experiencia, era capaz de recordar más que vagas y borrosas imágenes de su subconsciente, mucho menos explicar el por qué de las incontables maravillas ocurridas la pasada noche en cada mente.

Poco después de acabado el amanecer, se podía ver a los primeros comerciantes levantar toldos y persianas, prestos a empezar la nueva jornada, en el parque la vista era simplemente hermosa, los primeros rayos del sol refractándose en la briosa corriente de la fuente central, donde algún que otro Starly convivía tranquilamente con algunos Pidgey que hacían una parada para refrescarse en el generoso manantial artificial, los Pokemon insecto se prendían a los árboles, en busca de comida y refugio, toda la naturaleza se juntaba para formar un hermoso paisaje; y para completar, recostado contra un gran roble con las manos trás la cabeza, se encontraba Shikamaru, como siempre secundado por su fiel Akubi, que dormitaba echado en el suelo sin hacer el mínimo ruido ni tan siquiera al respirar, el chico miró atentamente al perezoso y no pudo evitar sonreír, Iruka les había dicho que les daría un Pokemon, pero nunca se imaginó que le darían un alma gemela de la holgazanería, alguien tanto o más flojo que él, que pasaría de comer si fuese necesario para dormir y descansar aún más, realmente le agradaba aquella criatura, y se hubiera sentido muy mal por él si hubiese caído en manos de Ino o Sakura, ellas no entendían algo que no fuese con su propio criterio de belleza, algo especial, ellas eran meramente problemáticas.

Shikamaru no acostumbraba levantarse tan tempreano, sus ojeras lo delataban, y no lo hubiese hecho de no ser por una gran razón, como en este caso, la de comenzar su viaje por Kanto, miró su reloj, faltaban cinco minutos para la hora acordada y no habían aparecido ni su sensei ni sus compañeros, pensó un momento y se dió cuenta de un gran detalle, no tenía idea de que atques era capaz de realizar Akubi, además de Arañazo, pensó en todos los libros de biología de los Pokemon que hubiese leído en la academia, en el progrma había mucha información sobre Pokemon comunes o iniciales, pero nada de Slakoth, claro que el chico podría haber consultado su Pokedéx, pero hacerlo resultaba en una tarea vana y problemática.

La situación estaba más movida en la zona del aeropuerto, pues por todos lados había pilotos, mecánicos y demás trabajadores (además de uno que otro Machoke), moviendo pesadas cargas, cargando y descargando las numerosas naves cuidadosamente aparcadas en la pista de aterrizaje, las puertas de las bodegas no paraban de abrirse y cerrarse, dando paso a las numerosas cajas y barriles, era en uno de las banquetas dispuestas cerca de la pista que una solitaria persona esperaba impacientemente la llegada de sus subordinados, se podría decir que ese día tenía un terrible genio por la "farra" de la noche anterior, aunque hubiese caído dormido como nada, de hecho, aún tenía sus dudas sobre si sentía en su cabeza los leves rastros del alcohol, o si se trataba de un golpe al caer dormido al piso, ciertamente una gran duda.

Dió un sonoro bostezo que le hizo recordar a un Slakoth, y hablando del perezoso, vio una figura acercarse por la desierta calle principal, un Pokemon alto y corpulento, de pelaje blanco y rostro pardo, con un mechón de pelo carmesí entre los ojos, la criatura en cuestión caminaba sacando el pecho, como una señal de orgullo, mostrando sus pequeños colmillos y con ambos brazos flexionados junto a su cabeza, dejando ver que traía algo bastante pesado sobre cada hombro. Ver el trayecto de aquel Vigoroth con un par de cargas como aquellas sobre sus hombros resultaba tan extraño como ver a Kakashi Hatake sin su máscara, algo que ocurría tan poco frecuentemente, merecía la atención de cada transeúnte que casualmente fuera pasando por la calle a aquellas horas, la mayoría niños acompañados de sus madres, que los alejaban del Pokemon al observar las negras guadañas que hacían las veces de dedos para él, retraídas a los lados de su cabeza, el gran simio apuró un poco el paso y en menos de quince minutos, se encontraba frente a la pequeña banqueta, dejando su carga suavemente en el suelo, para luego lanzar una mirada extrañada a su entrenador, que observaba impasible.

- Muy bien, ahora sólo faltan dos

- Vigoooh. . . . . - Dijo el Pokemon con una sonrisa antes de ser devuelto a su Pokebóla, Asuma volvió a mirar al chico y a su compañero, ambos dormían plácida y profundamente, parecían totalmente inconscientes de donde se encontraban o como habían llegado allí.

- "¿Qué hace para dormir así?" - Pensó evaluando los pros y contras de despertar a su somnoliento alumno, pero finalemente se decidió por dejarle dormir, y volver a esperar impaciente a que los dos restantes llegasen.

En la misma zona del parque donde Shikamaru se había dormido unos minutos antes, se encontraba una impaciente Ino, que caminaba de un lado al otro, pensando las razones posibles por las que sus compañeros no se encontraban allí, tal vez aún no hubiesen llegado, o tal vez. . .

- ¿Se habrán marchado sin nosotras? - Preguntó con un tono preocupado a Pinku, quien estaba tirada sobre una pequeña roca, mirando a su entrenadora con sus enormes ojos rojos.

- Chikohhh. . . . Chikohh – Dijo ésta con tono pausado, tratando de convencerla de que ellos no la abandonarían, aunque no estuviese totalmente segura; continuó mirando a la chica caminar de un lado a otro con la vista perdida en los espesos arbustos, justo a tiempo para ver como de estos salía una pequeña figura blancuzca, con cuatro patas extendidas y una intimidante mirada en sus pequeños ojos, corrió hacia ellas, profiriendo horribles chillidos con su rosado hocico, Pinku se puso instantáneamente a la defensiva, amenazando al agresor con las lianas verdes que salieron de los brotes en su cuello, prestas a dar un buen golpe a desacatado simio, hasta que una orden la detuvo, Ino miró a la criatura con semblante pensativo.

- Tu eres el Mankey de Asuma Sensei, ¿No? - El Pokemon detuvo su marcha en seco y asintió, hizo una seña con su mano y echó a correr, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para comfirmar que las chicas efectivamente habían entendido el gesto y le seguían de cerca. Pasados unos minutos de correteo y habiendo atravesado imprudentemente las avenidas principales, siendo dificilmente esquivado por los peatones, y obligando a Ino, junto con Pinku a correr la misma suerte, por fin los pequeños ojos rojos visualizaron el fondo azul del mar, y apuró el paso, llegaron muy rápido al aeropuerto, ya casi internándose en el negro y desgastado asfalto de la pista, el simio volvió a parar en seco su marcha, quedando en frente a su entrenador, sus dos seguidoras se detuvieron dificultosamente, cayeron de rodillas al suelo, con la lengua afuera, respiraban agitada y ruidosamente.

- Van a tener que hacer más ejercicio, ¿No? - La rubia levantó su cabeza para ver la sonrisa de su sensei, que naturalmente estaba fumando, él guardó a Kureiji en su Pokebóla, y extendió una mano a Ino, quien la rechazó fervientemente, se levantó de un brinco, cargando tras de si con una gran mochila púrpura, su Chikorita la imitó, fue entonces cuando tuvieron la oportunidad de ver a Shikamaru y Akubi durmiendo plácidamente, recostados en un cajón de madera, claro que ella se enfureció por la pereza de su compañero, aunque luego recordó un detalle, y una razón cambió por otra.

- Oiga, si nos esperaba aquí, ¿Por Qué nos citó en el parque?

- Muy observadora – Dijo Asuma dando una calada a su cigarro – Pues. . . . digamos que hubo un cambio de planes – Ino aún tenía sus dudas, pero prefirió dejar el tema por allí, se decidió por sentarse y esperar en silencio, sin embargo. . . .

- Oiga, sensei. . . .

- ¿Ahora Qué? - Preguntó presionándose as sienes con los dedos

- ¿Qué hizo anoche?, ¡Mire nada más sus ojeras!

- Yo. . . bebí un poco anoche, ¿Algo más?

- Si, ¿Chouji aún no sabe que tiene que venir?

- No, no lo sabe

- ¿Voy por él?

- No será preciso – En un principio ella no entendió esas palabras, pero decidió hacer caso a su sensei y esperar, se sentó sobre el cajón en el que se recostaba Shikamaru, Pinku se posó en su regazo de un salto, Ino tomó un pañuelo rosa de su mochila y comenzó a refregar suavemente la hoja de su cabeza, rápidamente logró sacarle brillo al apéndice, además de que a su Pokemon parecía gustarle aquello.

Notó que su perezoso compañero comenzaba a despertar, justo antes de oír un sonido extraño en la lejanía, junto a una ligerísima vibración del suelo, que se acrecentó gradualmente hasta hacerse visible la figura del inmenso y lanudo cerdo, que traía a cuestas a un aterrado Chouji, sosteniéndose frenético de su lomo, el gusanillo rojo pendía de un hilo (literalmente) de uno de los largos dientes del Pokemon, el mismo se detuvo en seco, arrojando lejos a ambos pasajeros, el pesado chico cayó de lleno sobre el duro suelo, mientras que su Pokemon aterrizó sobre él, casi sin hacerse daño, el gran Pokemon, logró apenas detenerse casi medio metro después, en una densa nube de polvo, naturalmente fue regresado a su Pokebóla de inmediato.

Luego de una interminable reprimenda por parte de Ino a su sensei, por dejar a Tenpuku suelto por ahí, todos los miembros del equipo volvieron a sus respectivas actividades, o sea, Shikamaru volvió a dormir, Ino a consentir a su Pokemon, apenas se recuperó del golpe, Chouji comenzó a comer como siempre, mientras Asuma los observaba tranquilamente, era la primera vez desde su primer encuentro en que se mantenían en perfecta armonía por tanto tiempo.

- "Gula. . . . Pereza. . . Ira" – Decía para sus adentros – "Si llega la lujuria me apunto" – Los siguientes quince minutos transcurrieron en relativa calma, hasta que un ensordecedor ruido surgió de la nada, tapando por completo cualquier posible conversación, siguiendo el ruido, se llegaba a la conclusión de que quien lo producía era uno de los pilotos de la pista de despegue, cuyo avión daba verdadera lástima, las inmensas ruedas estaban emparchadas de distintos colores, la cola parecía estar chueca en algún punto indescifrable, los numerosos cascarones metálicos remachados sobre la superficie original parecían listos para reventar con cada violenta sacudida del enorme y viejo motor, enormes letras negras en el lateral izquierdo rezaban dificultosamente: "Avión", Ino estaba a punto de insultar el precario vehículo, cuando las palabras de su sensei casi le provocan un ataque.

- Bueno, ahí está nuestro avión

* * *

Bueno, aquí la nota al pie, una de mis partes favoritas de esto, antes de dar las gracias, expondré algunos puntos y contestaré algunas dudas:

* He notado que todos tenemos (incluyéndome) un equipo predilecto, pero también hay muchos admiradores del equipo de Gai, pues bien, para quienes les interese, el orden de publicación es rotativo, o sea que sin contar el primer capítulo (Neutro) iría más o menos:

Eq. 10 - Eq. 8 - Eq. 7 - Eq. de Gai. . .y así (Eq. = equipo)

* Otro punto es que en caso de encontrar un voluntarioso artista que tome la dura tarea de crear un manga en base a esta historia, dejaré el link para que los lectores puedan verlo.

* Quisiera decirles que, como mero recurso, en algunas oportunidades, usaré en mis capítulos títulos referidos a frases famosas u otros títulos, además de que eventualmente usaré personajes ajenos a ambas series, cuyos Disclaimer pondré al final para no arruinar la sorpresa, así es que abran los ojos, pueden aparecer en cualquier rol.

Creo que es todo por ahora, ahora si, doy gracias a quienes me han dejado sus reviews, que hasta ahora son:

Nekos Dream, Minako Uzumaki, Sasusaku made Narusaku cry, Sakura 5111, xxxprincessakuraxxx y Kibamarta, muchas gracias y espero que les guste.


	9. Chapter 9

Bueno, me he demorado un poco, pero he tenido que hacer algo de tiempo y después se me fue la mano, en fin, este capítulo es, nuevamente, sobre mi equipo favorito, pero va dedicado especialmente a mi personaje favorito de Naruto, cuyo cumpleaños comienza en una hora más o menos, quería escribirle un One-Shot, pero no se me ocurrió nada y mejor le dediqué esto. . . . . . . . . ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Kurenai!

Disclaimer: Naruto y Pokemon no me pertenecen, no lucro con esto, etc.

* * *

El aire fresco de la media mañana revitalizaba al pueblo, preparándole para el bochorno del medio día, la suave brisa arrastraba las hojas perdidas, y las hacía danzar por un cielo desprovisto de nubes.

El canto de los pequeños pájaros en los árboles formaba una dulce melodía, que se oía mejor en el patio trasero de la academia, pues las pajareras construidas por alguna generación de alumnos albergaba Pokemon de todos los colores, que se refugiaban por allí en su larga migración hacia regiones más acogedoras.

Era cerca de esas pequeñas casitas, donde la gran estatua coronaba el patio, la piedra grisácea le otorgaba altivez a la mirada muerta y distante de la magestuosa criatura, sus inmensas alas se desplegaban como si realmente se dispusiera a emprender un largo vuelo, la única persona que contemplaba la obra suspiró profundamente mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- Ay. . . . - Miró a la mítica ave pétrea – Desperdiciaste tu vida – Sin decir más, dio media vuelta y se alejó, no necesitaba retrasarse con nimiedades, tenía que llegar temprano, hoy más que nunca, tanteó apenas el gran bolso de cuero colgado de su hombro izquierdo, y ya estuvo segura de no olvidar nada, caminó rápidamente cruzando el pueblo casi de extremo a extremo, con un paso tranquilo pero firme, dispuesta a no desperdiciar un solo minuto.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En la gran casona de amplios tejados puntiagudos y puertas corredizas de caña y papel se respiraba un silencio casi místico, como si nadie habitase allí, el sol se adentraba por las ventanas abiertas, colándose por las ramas de los sauces que lloraban sus interminables lágrimas verdes en el jardín, junto al lago, en el que los peces más diversos convivían en paz.

Era justo la escena que admiraba Hinata, hincada a un lado del borde de piedrecillas grises, observando a los seres que nadaban de aqui para allá, dirigiéndole la mirada de vez en cuando, hasta que un grito desgarrador la distrajo, era un chillido comparable con el de un bebé en cuanto a su agudeza, pero incomparable con nada en cuanto a su molestia, la chica buscó por todos lados el origen de tan molesto chillido, hasta que lo halló, o no, ya que lo único que encontró fue una especie de tubo de un azul distinto al del agua.

Antes de que pudiese hacer nada, del mismo salió una densa nube de humo negro, ella se tapó la boca con su mano, tratando de inhalarlo lo menos posible, acercose lentamente al epicentro de la nube, y con un fuerte jalón a ciegas, sacó del agua a un pequeño Pokemon azulado, de ojos rojos y pico cilíndrico, que al caer el el suelo comenzó a tambalearse torpemente sobre su cola, dando algunos tumbos hasta darse de cabeza con un sauce y caer inconsciente.

Al acercarse, Hinata sintió pena por el pobre, tenía varias heridas en el cuerpo, no cabía duda de que no tenía que hacer allí, los Horsea viven en agua salada, no en lagos como aquel.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En un acto de ingenio, sacó del bolsillo amarrado a su pierna una de las Pokebólas que había conseguido para iniciar su viaje, sin más la arrojó sobre la criatura, la esfera se tambaleó un minuto antes de ceder y quedar sellada, ella la tomó en sus manos con cierta alegría y, tomando conciencia de la hora, se alejó apresurada.

Era muy complicado establecer una relación estrecha con Shino, bueno, en realidad era dificil mantener una conversación con Shino. . . . Bueno . . . .vale, era dificil saber si él te escuchaba, o si te miraba, como tenía la ocasión Kiba para comprobarlo, mientras ambos esperaban sentados en una banca, directamente frente al mar, los temas banales se les habían agotado hacía varios minutos, por lo que estaban total y completamente callados.

Ironicamente, incluso Akamaru y Bagu tampoco establecían tema alguno para hablar, los inexpresivos ojos rojos le daban al cachorro cierta sensación de incomodidad leve, pero era imprescindible para él acostumbrarse a ello.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El ferry cruzaba velozmente el amplio mar dejando su espumosa estela blanquecina, los dos únicos pasajeros contemplaban aburridos la inmensidad del fondo azul que les rodeaba, cada uno en un extremo del barco, tirados contra los barandales, prácticamente rozando el mar con la punta de sus dedos.

De pronto uno de ellos vio algo raro, una estela de espuma similar a la del bote, solo que más pequeña y corta, tratando desesperadamente de encontrar al responsable por aquella marca, fue que el chico pudo ver por un momento a la criatura más extraña jamás concebida, la piel, dividida entre blanco y rojo, los brazos plegados contra el cuerpo cual ruedas de avión, el cálido ojo café, de tierna y alegre mirada, todo se desvaneció en un instante como la mejor de las alucinaciones, una aparición viva.

Entre balbuceos, él intentó comunicarle a su hermano sobre lo que había visto, gesticulando excesivamente, a lo que el interlocutor respondió con una fuerte bofetada.

- ¡Quédate quieto, hombre!, ¡Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma!

- ¡No un fantasma!, ¡Un Latias! - La expresión del hermano mayor se convirtió de pronto en una de rabia, el que Sakon se molestase en hacer una broma estaba bien, pero el hecho de que se la jugase a él, le producía rabia, y cierta lástima por la ingenuidad de su hermano.

La mujer dentro de la cabina de mando escuchaba cada palabra sin siquiera voltear a ver, pero su sonrisa no se podía disimular, al visualizar a lo lejos tierra firme, se quitó el sombrero blanco, dejando caer sus rizos rubios, que al instante se elevaron unos milímetros, por causa de la ventanilla abierta.

La pequeña sombra que volaba en círculos sobre la nave descendió hasta el hombro de su entrenadora, para curiosidad de los pasajeros, el Wingull iba y venía por el cielo despejado, a veces sobrevolaba el barco sin batir sus largas alas, a veces se alejaba hasta perdérsele de vista, pero nunca demoraba demasiado, y siempre que marchaba, volvía precedido de su chillido, un aviso muy suyo de un viaje sin contratiempos.

Pasaronpor lo menos dos horas hasta que la manchita verdosa del horizonte se dejó ver como lo que era, una inmensa isla, con un tupido bosque acechando al único pueblo por la espalda, la aldea en cuestión, Konoha, se trataba más que nada de un pueblo un poco rudimentario, dejado de lado por el paso del tiempo en algún momento, mas no daba motivo de subestimanción, pues de allí salían varios de los más afamados entrenadores, coordinadores y demás genios del mundo Pokemon.

El bote atracó en un pequeño puerto de muros blanquecinos, enmohecidos en años de viente y marea, si bien la parada fue primeramente para el abastecimiento de provisiones por parte de la tripulación (o sea la capitana y sus Pokemon) había una segunda razón, pues esa era la penúltima parada del ferry antes de llegar a su destino, por lo que tras un rato abordaron cuatro pasajeros más, un golpe de peso para el bote, que lo resistió sin queja alguna.

Los dos hermanos se divirtieron observando a sus compañeros de viaje, pues aunque tenían en común que todos llevaban un Pokemon pequeño, eran de lo más diferentes entre sí, primeramente, un chico pálido, de rostro invisible por tanta cubierta, de mirada incierta, a la par del tranquilo Venonat sentado a su diestra.

A la izquierda del chico con el insecto, una chica blanca como un papel, de ojos inexpresivos, de gestos nerviosos, arropaba en su regazo a la pequeña gata que jugaba con su collar.

Y a la izquierda de esa chica, otro chico miraba el mar junto al Growlithe acomodado sobre su cabeza, protegida por un abrigo gris.

Por último, una mujer de ropa, labios, e incluso ojos de color carmesí, para gran sorpresa de Sakon, le sostenía una indescifrable mirada, que obviamente retiró un instante después de que ellos la sorprendieren, junto a ella, el conejo moteado de apariencia confusa miraba hacia el mar apoyado sobre el barandal, estaba claro como el cristal que sería, para todos un viaje largo y agotador.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Una noche había pasado de volada, y el sol le había descubierto en el tronco hueco de un árbol, tratando de huir, que de por si ya afectaba gravemente su orgullo, su cuerpo lleno de magulladuras le demostró que pelear no era opción, la punzada de la impotencia, mezclada con la sensación de retrasar lo inevitable, casi le hicieron soltar un quejido de dolor puramente psicológico, no dormir le estaba afectando, pero cerrar los ojos implicaba bajar la guardia, también el hambre se escabullía por los orificios mal taponados de su voluntad.

Dio un largo parpadeo, tratando de volver a concentrarse, pero al abrirlos de pronto, se encontró con el par de gemas cristalinas, reflejando la luz solar directamente en su rostro.

Los zarpasos siguientes consiguieron desgarrar la piel y las esperanzas de Snivy, que apenas alcanzó a saltar fuera del árbol por sobre la cara sonriente del siniestro Sableye, valiéndose para eso de las lianas de su cuello.

Estaba muy agotado para entonces, y no fue sino un milagro lo que hizo que esa criatura interviniese, creando un manto verdoso entre ellos y las tinieblas del diablillo, que les protegió por completo, lo siguiente no fue demasiado claro, ya que el cansancio acabó venciendo a la lagartija, finalmente cayó rendido, a merced del destino que parecía haberse volcado en su favor, sintió algunos ruidos, pero solo los primeros minutos, luego, todo se volvió ajeno a él.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En pueblo Primavera había un buen revuelo por el robo al laboratorio, incidente que no se había reiterado desde varios años atrás, si bien el hecho avergonzaba a los científicos, no habían dudado en colaborar con la policía para todo.

Totalmente ajena a la muchedumbre curiosa arremolinada en torno al edificio, se encontraba la chica de abrigo y gafas oscuras, cubierto el cabello por un pañuelo morado, que buscaba desesperadamente a su compañero.

* * *

Bueno, todo por ahora, si bien hago la promesa de escribir un One-Shot para ella en algún momento, confía en que esto les haya gustado.

Naturalmente, reitero mis esperanzas de encontrar un artista que cree un manga. . . . . seguro ya se saben el resto.

¡Quiero agradecer profundamente a. . . . . . . !:

¡**Kibamarta**, **Sasusaku made Narusaku cry**, **Sakura5111**,** Minako Uzumaki**, **Nekos Dream**, **xxxprincessakuraxxx** y **toaneo07**, Muchas gracias!


	10. Chapter 10

Bueno, pues aquí estamos de nuevo, quisiera, primero que nada, contarles que mi coautor renunció a este fic, mas no me importa mucho, es más, creo que ahora podré encargarme mucho mejor de la compleja trama.

Entre otras cosas, se que muchos de ustedes no recuerdan demasiado los Pokemon de cada personaje antes de empezar a leer, y con los motes se la complico más aún, de modo que implementaré a partir de ahora un sistema simple, pondré al inicio de cada capítulo los Pokemon y sus motes.

Ya que he recuperado al equipo 7, volveré a usar los motes elegidos en el primer capítulo.

Naruto:

_Vulpix - Kyuubi_

_Weedle_

**Sasuke:**

_Poochyena - Shi_

_Rattata_

**Sakura:**

_Teddiursa - Haru_

_Caterpie_

_(de Kakashi no pongo, puesto que solo pondré los que se conozcan)_

* * *

Era verdaderamente inmensa la embarcación, mas para nada lujosa, los viejos y húmedos pisos de madera crujían adoloridos con cada pisada, las camas daban la impresión de caerse a cada movimiento, y cada ola parecía lo suficientemente fuerte como para voltear el barco, trepados en la proa, con bastante peligro de caer al mar, se hallaban Naruto y sus Pokemon, Vulpix y Weedle.

Fue de la nada que una curiosa criatura los atacó, se trataba de un pequeño canino rosa, de enormes orejas y mirada cansina, que se dedicó de lleno a morder algunas de las colas del pobre Kyuubi.

En cuestión de segundos, ambos forcejeaban en el suelo, el zorro trataba desesperadamente de liberarse, ya que, naturalmente los colmillos alrededor de sus ostentosas colas le producían un dolor terrible.

Bajo órdenes de su entrenador, Weedle atentó contra el perrito con sus espinitas moradas, claro que el audaz canino lo esquivó de un veloz salto, causando el impacto del ataque en Kyuubi, quien quedó tendido en el suelo, casi totalmente debilitado.

El feroz Snubull hubiese contraatacado de no ser porque fue regresado a su Pokebóla, Sasuke y Sakura, que estaban dispersos por la nave junto con sus Pokemon, se acercaron a ver el alboroto que había ameritado las discretas miradas de algunos pasajeros, el entrenador del perro resultó no ser otro que Kakashi, quien se disculpó por su comportamiento frente a su exasperado alumno.

Gran parte del viaje transcurrió en relativa tranquilidad tras ese incidente, salvo por los constantes mareos de Sakura, que finalmente decidió pasar lo poco que les quedaba de viaje en su camarote, el siguiente en ausentarse fue el siempre calmado sensei, quien se excusó diciendo simplemente que recorrería el barco el resto del trayecto, lo que dejaba a Naruto y Sasuke solos, pero nunca juntos, ya que pasaron casi dos horas terriblemente aburridos y callados, mas no dispuestos a matar el tiempo hablando entre sí, al igual que sus Pokemon, quienes no solo no se hablaban, parecían ignorar completamente a sus compañeros.

No fue sino hasta veinte minutos después, cuando el barco se internó en una espesa neblina, anormal en aquella época, pero no solo la visibilidad bajó considerablemente, el silencio se hizo abrumador, una sensación de calma eléctrica invadió todo, nadie pudo hablar, nadie hizo casi ningún movimiento, hasta que finalmente ocurrió.

De la nada surgieron los tres brilantes rayos celestes, de trayectoria zigzagueante, que impactaron en la puerta principal hacia el interior de la nave, bloqueándola por completo con una dura y gruesa capa amorfa de hielo, haciendo a las estancias principales inaccesibles, pero atrapando a su vez a los pasajeros que se hallaban dentro, casi todos, por suerte o por desgracia.

Un grito retumbó en el incierto silencio de la niebla, una voz masculina, grave y ronca, que no paraba de protestar para que le soltasen, una voz aún más ronca y grave le dijo cosas ininteligibles en un tono bastante bajo, Naruto sintió un impulso muy fuerte de lanzarse hacia la nube para salvar a quien fuere que estuviese pidiendo ayuda.

Por suerte para él, Sasuke lo detuvo a tiempo, a la vez que Shi hizo lo propio con Kyuubi, si bien en un principio ambos trataron de liberarse, no les costó mucho entender que su plan no tenía fundamento alguno, así es que decidieron calmarse y pensar detenidamente en un plan, lo cual resultaba complicado, pensando que tal vez alguien precisara urgentemente de su ayuda.

La situación era bastante compleja, la única zona de la que tenían certeza era la puerta cubierta de hielo, inútil, a no ser que pudieren despejarla, en dicho caso podrían tal vez bajar a pedir ayuda.

De modo que se organizaron, mientras Shi corría velozmente, usando sus desarrollados sentidos caninos, a la vez que emitía desesperantes aullidos para distraer a los enemigos ocultos, Kyuubi lanzaba tanto fuego como le era posible, logrando apenas reducir en un ápice la cantidad de hielo, por el otro lado, Sakura e Haru golpeaban desesperadamente la puerta, mientras el resto de los pasajeros se refugiaban en los pisos inferiores, pero ni señal de Kakashi, aquello no podía estar pasando justo ese día.

Sasuke vigilaba a duras penas los ágiles movimientos de su Pokemon, que habían cambiado repentinamente, ahora no solo probaba de distraer al enemigo invisible, estaban ensarzados en una pareja persecución, un veloz giro del Poochyena sobre sí mismo, y el Pokemon extraño salió patinando por la humedad del suelo, haciéndose completamente visible, su oscura piel, sus brillantes ojos rojos, la malévola sonrisa de su rostro gatuno, un Weavile hecho y derecho.

Sasuke decidió enviar alguna ayuda, así que ahora eran tanto Shi como Rattata, quienes corrían, desesperados por esquivar los veloces ataques del siniestro atacante, cosa que casi no lograban, pues se veían ya bastante magullados, y su velocidad dejaba mucho que desear, los cortes de sus patas, que el malévolo felino hacía a propósito, retrasando la caída, causaban un dolor incluso más intenso que el que sufrieran unos minutos después, cuando fueron embestidos de costado por algo frío y duro, que los mandó a volar varios metros, casi llegando al extremo de la cubierta.

Naruto advirtió la caída de sus compañeros desde donde estaba, a la vez que rezaba para que las débiles ascuas de su Pokemon se transformasen en enormes llamas abrasadoras, mas lo único que lograba el ataque, era que el vapor del hielo hiciese la niebla aún más densa.

Contradiciendo todos sus principios, y con una gran rabia interna, el pelinegro guardó a sus malheridos Pokemon tan rápido como pudo y echó a correr; mas no llegó muy lejos con el primer impulso, pues ni bien volteó, tanto Weavile como el recientemente enviado Glalie le flanquearon el paso con fuertes ataques físicos, que le enviaron rodando por el suelo hacia atrás varios metros, hasta quedar junto a la pared.

Girando su cabeza hacia la derecha, pudo ver a duras penas la leve candela que representaban los ataques de Vulpix en medio de la niebla, con una gran fuerza de voluntad, se acercó, en una corrida-arrastre, por las heridas del reciente ataque, pero se frustró por completo cuando estuvo a poco más de medio metro de su compañero, pues éste era rodeado por casi media docena de figuras iguales.

La escena era desconcertante, aún pudiendo vencer a Weavile y Glalie, lo cual era prácticamente imposible, de ninguna manera podrían controlar a tantos enemigos a la vez, el chico casi gritaba de rabia, mas no quería delatar su poscición.

De todos modos no fue necesario, el oscuro gato y la masa de hielo se acercaban a una velocidad vertiginosa, esa debía ser una suerte de ataque final, si Sasuke no lograba esquivarles, lo más probable era que aquello no terminase bien para él.

Naruto no estaba mucho mejor, las diez figuras que le flanqueaban el paso en todas direcciones parecían jugar con ellos, esperando hasta aburrirse para eliminarles de una vez, se trataba de un desarrollado ataque de doble equipo, casi imperceptible si no se veía desde un principio, y el Pokemon que lo llevaba a cabo, un fantasma con kimono.

Se trataba de Froslass, cuya malévola naturaleza la llevaba a su vil juego para con la vida de sus enemigos, siempre bajo las órdenes de su maestro, oculto en las sombras, sin disfrutar ninguno de los actos de los Pokemon, pero sin detenerles o reprimirles, pues de quedar en pie, perjudicarían en gran medida su plan, convenía eliminarlos.

- Viento hielo – La voz salió de la nada, tranquila como siempre, indescifrable su tono, y determinantes sus órdenes, el gélido Pokemon, con una notable decepción, acató la consigna, ella, o más bien ellas, elevaron sus largos brazos, iluminándose sus cuerpos de un leve resplandor celeste, segundos después, los filosos trozos de hielo, salidos de la nada, fueron directo hacia su objetivo, dando de lleno a Kyuubi, y a su entrenador, quien lo había envuelto con sus brazos para protegerle, mas ambos resultaron gravemente dañados, pudiendo a duras penas moverse.

- ¡Otra vez! - La voz permanecía imperturbable, fría como su dueño. La danza helada se repitió, pero esta vez con mucha mayor intensidad, de seguro se trataba de un tiro de gracia, por la extraña mueca de la fantasmal doncella, entre una sonrisa y un gesto de tristeza.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sasuke no podía creerlo, había estado tan cerca del peligro, que prácticamente había sentido la respiración cálida de sus atacantes, pero en ese momento, se sintió renacer en la esperanza que le proporcionaba la visión de sus enemigos derrotados, todo había sucedido muy rápido, él se había prometido no cerrar los ojos, por cuestiones de su demacrado orgullo, y lo que logró ver fue más que estremecedor, a sólo centímetros de su cuerpo, Glalie había sido empujado varios metros atras por una intensa llamarada en forma de espiral.

El chico apenas si tuvo tiempo para considerar, e inmediatamente descartar la posibilidad de que emejante ataque fuese obra del pequeño zorro, aquello había sido muy intenso, requería un nivel, e incluso un tamaño mayor, luego, el veloz atacante umbrío había sido repelido por una oscura esfera de energía, cuya explosión lo había dejado prácticamente debilitado.

Los chicos parecían tener un día de suerte, en el caso de Naruto, justo cuando vio venir su final, apretando fuertemente los dientes, los gélidos cristales se detuvieron en seco, iluminados de un brillo violásceo, para luego romperse un mil fragmentos, y en cuanto a Froslass, quedó totalmente parálizada tras ser envuelta pro completo en un potente rayo amarillo, que la dejó chamuscada y debilitada.

Lo último que ambos vieron antes de caer inconscientes, fue la nube que se desvanecía, dejando ver un cielo azul, desprovisto de nubes, con las estrellas y la luna guiando nuevamente el camino, ninguno pudo creerlo, tantas horas en unos minutos de tensión.

* * *

Bueno, espero les haya gustado, por si no lo he dicho, como es de esperarse, este equipo se dirige a Hoenn

Le doy las gracias a quienes me han dejado sus reviews, que son:

_**¡Kibamarta, Sasusaku made Narusaku cry, Sakura 5111, Minako Uzumaki, Nekos dream, xxxprincessakuraxxx, toaneo07 y Janyo, muchas gracias!**_


	11. Chapter 11

Hola, aquí vuelve el equipo más aclamado por todos, se que no ha pasado mucho, pero es que estoy de vacaciones, y mejor tarde que nunca, ¿No?

Disclaimer: Naruto y Pokemon no son míos, dejamos por ahí.

A partir de ahora, los Pokémon que pongo como ? son los que no he mostrado aún.

Pokemon:

**_Lee:_**

**_Tyrogue, ?_**

**_Tenten:_**

**_Nossepas, Corsola, ?_**

**_Neji:_**

**_Meowth, Misdreavus_**

**_Gai:_**

**_?,?,?_**

* * *

**_Carga un libro, vence a un Loudred y trepa un árbol_**

Pocos poblados de Sinnoh igualaban la singular belleza de la magnífica ciudad Canal, sus aguas cristalinas, el salitre en la brisa, el fuerte bullicio proveniente del gran puerto, donde se desarrollaba una de las actividades mas comunes por la mañana, el mercado del puerto.

Era entre esa gran multitud, que el pequeño grupo luchaba por moverse, entre los niños que corrían, ágiles y molestosos, y los Pokémon pequeños que trataban de robarse algunas bayas sin éxito.

Era casi imposible alcanzar la velocidad de Lee cuando se emocionaba y olvidaba a quien estuviese con él, excepto a su sensei, pero solo porque éste casi lo superaba en velocidad.

Fue cuando el chico se volteó a hablarle a Tenten sobre su exceso de velocidad, que se estrelló de lleno contra algo alto y duro, que sin embargo salió despedido por el golpe, y terminó en el suelo, un montón de libros de todos los tamaños y colores quedaron desperdigados por doquier.

La niña que los cargaba, menuda y pálida, se puso a recogerles con rapidez, Lee la ayudó inmediatamente, sin dejar de disculparse.

Al llegar a donde ellos, Tenten y Neji comprendieron de inmediato la situación ya que aquel no era el primer accidente de ese estilo.

- No pasa nada – Dijo alegre la niña, cargando solo la mitad de sus libros por insistencia de Lee – Por cierto, me llamo Sidney

- ¡Mucho gusto!, ¡soy Rock Lee, ellos son Tenten, Neji y Gai-sensei!

- Mucho gusto

- ¿A dónde llevas todo esto? - Quizo saber Gai

- A la biblioteca, los compro en el mercado del puerto cuando los traen

- No sabía que aquí hubiese una biblioteca – Neji miraba la pintoresca ciudad mientras hablaba

- Claro, es la más grande de la región – El grupo caminaba observande a su alrededor, las casas eran muy coloridas y había flores por todas partes, simplemente un espléndido paisaje.

Finalmente, tras bastante caminata, llegaron a un edificio alto y amplio, de muros grisáceos y columnas de marmol veteado, con una gran cúpula de vidrio que ocupaba gran parte del techo, conviriendo al edificio en sí mismo en una gran obra de arte.

- ¡Vaya que es grande! - Lee no podía más que mirar hacia arriba con la boca abierta

- Ciertamente – Confirmó Tenten, aunque algo la sacó de su ensimismamiento, del bolsillo donde guardaba a sus Pokémon salió un pequeño rayo de luz, que tomó la forma del reciente Nossepas, salido de su Pokebóla por propia decisión, y que captó la atención de todo el grupo, incluyendo a Sidney, que se emocionó notoriamente al verlo.

- ¡Dios mío!, Si es un verdadero Nossepas – Se acercó lo más que pudo al robusto Pokémon – Solo había leído de ellos en libros – Se veía a la legua que aquella criatura le gustaba más de la cuenta, Tenten estaba bastante enojada con él por salir sin ningún tipo de razón, así que sin perder tiempo lo regresó, prometiéndole a Sidney que le dejaría verlo mejor en otro momento.

Entraron al gran edificio, dentro reinaba una atmósfera fresca y tranquila, con un aroma a polvo propio de las bibliotecas, y que sin embargo resultaba embriagador, una infinidad de estanterías se extendían hasta donde daba la vista, largas mesas de madera oscura, con patas como garras felinas, sostenían otros tantos volúmenes.

A la izquierda se extendía un largo pasillo, con sus paredes ocupadas en su totalidad por ficheros, que rechinaban de vez en cuando, cosa que asustó un poco a los chicos, pues no se veía a nadie que los moviera, Sidney se apresuró a explicarles.

- Verán, por ser un edificio tan viejo y tranquilo, es el hogar perfecto para muchos Pokémon fantasma

- ¿Los Pokémon saben leer? - Preguntó Lee sorprendido

- Éstos no, solo mantienen las fichas en orden

- Siempre pensé que a los Pokémon fantasma les gustaba armar jaleo – Dijo Gai

- Pues si, en general, pero no todos son iguales – Dijo una voz desde lo alto de un barandal sobre la puerta, una anciana bajó de la misma, se acercó a la mesa y dejó allí un gran libro de color café, en cuya tapa escribía con letras negras: _"Leyendas de Oblivia", _el libro en cuestión se veía viejo y polvoriento, casi por desaparecer.

- ¡Vaya!, ¡¿Cuándo llegó? – Preguntó Sidney sobresaltada

- ¡Baja la voz, niña! - El semblante tranquilo de la mujer cambió por completo en un momento

- Lo siento, Nora, pero mire, me he encontrado a unos entrenadores en el mercado que me han ayudado con los libros

- ¿Ah, si? - La expresión de su rostro volvió a cambiar mientras los estudiaba detenidamente - En ese caso, muchas gracias, Sidney es algo torpe cuando carga muchas cosas, espero que disfruten de nuestra ciudad

- Muchas gracias – Luego de despedirse y salir de la biblioteca, Lee recordó la razón por la que corría en primer lugar, quería descubrir donde estaba el gimnasio Pokémon, a cuyo líder deseaba retar sin más demora.

A base de indicaciones de los lugareños, llegaron a un edificio un tanto peculiar, por demás enorme, con una estructura similar a la de una cueva, de color gris, con picos desiguales en su parte superior y enormes puertas del color del cobre.

Un hombre que pasaba por allí les contó que el líder del gimnasio, Acerón, se hallaba visitando a su hijo en ciudad Pirita, y que no volvería hasta dentro de un mes por lo menos, por lo que, muy a su pesar, tendrían que marcharse al siguiente gimnasio y volver en otro momento, aunque para cuando llegaron al centro Pokémon, ya era casi de noche, así es que partirían por la mañana.

Era aún muy temprano al día siguiente, los débiles rayos del sol asomaban apenas en el horizonte marítimo, entre otras cosas, era la calma del amanecer lo que lo hacía el mejor momento del día para Lee, estaba solo, rodeado de calma y silencio.

Dicha situación no duró mucho, pues apenas se hubo acomodado en una zona boscosa en una saliente sobre el puerto, un gran estruendo se oyó.

A lo lejos, los Starly huyeron volando rápidamente, naturalmente, él no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, por lo que se levantó y se dirigió velozmente al lugar del que parecía venir el ruido.

La escena era bastante clara, de un lado del amplio claro, Sidney, con un pequeño Pokémon delante, un pingüino azulado de mirada fija en su rival, una gigantesca criatura violeta que se abría paso por la angosta senda de tierra, de boca inmensa y ojos pequeños, con sus dos orejas, que eran los que amplificaban tan tremendamente los desaforados gritos que emitía, sorprendiendo a sus espectadores.

- ¿Qué Pokémon es ese? - Susurró el chico más para sí que para el exterior, rápidamente, tomó de un bolsillo el aparatito de color verde brillante, con pegatinas de estrellas plateadas, cuya tapa se deslizó, la pequeña pantalla se encendió y, al apuntar al gran Pokémon, se mostró una imagen del mismo, junto con la breve descripción:

_"Loudred, el Pokemon chillón._

_Sus dos grandes orejas actúan como altavoces, amplificando el sonido de sus gritos y agudizando su audición__"__ ._

Lee agradeció por el botón de "mudo", pues el sonido del Pokedex sería fácilmente detectado por su adversario, así que, sin más que hacer, decidió limitarse a observar la batalla.

- ¡Usa Burbuja! - Gritó la niña a su Piplup, que a través de su pequeño pico, lanzó una nube de burbujas azuladas, que pese a verse muy bonitas, no llegaron a su destino, ya que el enorme Pokémon comenzó con su infernal griterío, reventándose las burbujas con el fuerte ruido, estaba claro que ese ataque no era viable.

Justo cuando Lee comenzaba a preocuparse por Piplup, Sidney sacó su as de la manga.

- ¡Demolición, ahora! - La pequeña ave corrió rápidamente hacia su adversario, con una de sus "alas" brillando con un intenso fulgor azul, luego de un gran salto, logró dar de lleno en la cabeza de Loudred, que retrocedió unos metros por el impacto.

Sin perder tiempo, la niña arrojó una Pokebóla al feroz Pokemon, que para su gran sorpresa, la repelió de un cabezazo, para luego levantarse de un salto y, con un golpe de sus gruesos brazos, mandar al pobre Piplup volando hasta estrellarse duramente contra un árbol, donde fue regresado por su entrenadora, que, muy a su pesar, comenzó a preparar su retirada.

Eso tampoco le resultaría tan fácil, pues el gran monstruo púrpura estaba ya más que furioso con el magullón que se le había hecho entre las orejas, por lo que lo primero que hizo fue cortarle el paso de huida a Sidney de un gran salto, fue entonces que Lee supo que le tocaba intervenir, por lo que lanzó una de las esferas al aire tan rápido como pudo.

- ¡Poder oculto, ya! - El cuerpo del pequeño Meditate se iluminó de un color amarillo resplandeciente, a la vez que unas esferas de color anaranjado le rodeaban, para luego ser dirigidas a su oponente con una velocidad asombrosa, no llegando Loudred a esquivarlo del todo, pues una de sus patas fue alcanzada por el ataque, quedando parcialmente chamuscada.

No hace falta decir que esto enfureció aún más al irritable Pokémon, que se lanzó al ataque con sus brazos listos para darle un buen golpe al entrometido, era asombroso como soportaba el dolor de las quemaduras de su pata, mientras pisaba fuertemente para ganar impulso.

- ¡Usa Detección! - Los ojos del luchador psíquico se tornaron de un color celeste brillante, a la vez que retrocedía esquivando grácilmente los rápidos y duros golpes de su adversario.

Sidney veía la batalla con gran entusiasmo, dando leves suspiros de miedo cuando Meditate esquivaba un ataque por los pelos.

Cuando Loudred estuvo bastante cansado de perseguir arduamente a su ágil oponente y por consecuencia cayó de rodillas al suelo, Lee vió la oportunidad perfecta para capturarle.

La Pokebóla le golpeó casi en el mismo lugar donde tenía su anterior herida, lo que le causó un último bramido de dolor antes de entrar en el pequeño recipiente y quedar éste totalmente sellado.

- ¡Guau!, ¡Has estado fantástico! - Dijo la niña corriendo hacia él

- Gracias, yo. . . . - Lee tuvo una caída al ver que Sidney le hablaba a su Meditate, que presumía de su fuerza.

Mientras volvían a pie al centro Pokemon, ella le contó que Piplup era su Pokemon inicial, aunque no tuviera pensado iniciar un viaje aún, por ser muy jóven para ello, pero que Loudred era su presa desde hacía meses, había intentado capturarle un montón de veces, a tal punto de gastarse casi todos sus ahorros en la MT Demolición para su Piplup, ya que un ataque tipo lucha le ayudaría.

Rato después, luego de curar a sus Pokemon, se encontraron con el resto del equipo, les contaron la pequeña aventura que habían tenido, y entonces, Lee le entregó la Pokebóla con el Pokemon recién atrapado, ella quedó atónita.

- Tómalo, tú lo querías, ¿No?

- Pero si yo. . . . .

- Vamos, tómalo

- Lee. . . . - Suspiró Tenten conmovida, mientras su sensei apretaba los puños para reprimir las abundantes lágrimas, tan comunes en él como el orgullo por su discípulo.

Sidney tomó en sus manos la esfera, y con una amplia sonrisa le entregó al chico otra que sacó de su bolsillo.

- ¿Y esto? - El chico observó la curiosa Pokebóla de color azul claro con una especie de letra "X" amarilla en el centro.

- Capturé a este Pokemon hace unos días, pero no nos entendemos bien – Sin poder resistirse a su curiosidad, Lee abrió la esfera y dejó salir a la criatura de su interior, un pequeño reptil bípedo, de color verde claro con una gruesa cola oscura y enormes ojos amarillos.

- Tree. . . - Dijo con una dulce y aguda vocecita, el Pokedex de Tenten fue el que habló esta vez.

_- "Treecko, el Pokemon Gecko bosque. Vive en bosques y selvas, las púas en sus pies le permiten trepar por superficies verticales" – _Todos quedaron sorprendidos por el raro espécimen, cuya mirada transmitía confianza y alegría, contrariamente de la imagen que se mostraba en la pantalla del aparato, cuyos fríos ojos daban incluso cierto temor.

- ¡Que bien!, ¡Muchas gracias, Sidney!

- No, gracias a ti – Un rato después, casi al medio día, ya con el equipaje nuevamente preparado, el grupo partió hacia el sur, entrando a un frondoso bosque de oscuros pinos, Lee caminaba mirando de vez en cuando al nuevo miembro de su equipo, que le devolvía la mirada junto con una sonrisa desde su hombro derecho, se notaba que el viaje la emocionaba mucho, su próxima parada sería, con algo de suerte, pueblo Hojaverde.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí, espero y les haya gustado, posiblemente los próximos capítulos vayan de corrido, porque no tengo mucho que hacer.

No se esperaban a Treecko en Sinnoh, ¿Eh?

Como siempre, doy las gracias a:

_**Kibamarta**_,_** Sasusaku made Narusaku cry**_ (Sorry for the change with Treecko, but it haves to be unpredictable), _**Sakura5111**_, _**Minako Uzumaki**_, **_Nekos Dream_**,**_ xxxprincessakuraxxx_**, **_toaneo07_** y **_Janyo _**por sus valiosos reviews.


	12. Chapter 12

Hola, ya se que ha pasado un tiempito, pero es que últimamente escazea la inspiración, hice algo más o menos ahí, sobre el equipo 10, al final incorporé un "spoiler" (scan o como quieran) de un capítulo especial que estaba escribiendo y como no lo terminaba, pues aquí lo tienen.

Disclaimer: Naruto y Pokémon no me pertenecen

_**Pokémon:**_

**_Shikamaru:_** _Slakoth (Akubi)_

_**Ino:**_ _Chikorita (Pinku)_

**_Choji:_** _Wurmple (Keki)_

_**Asuma:**_ _Vigoroth, Piloswaine (Tenpuku), Mankey (Kureiji)_

- Voces -

_- "Pensamientos" -_

* * *

El precario artefacto volador se veía listo para desbaratarse al mínimo sople de brisa, la idea de cruzar el mar en el era suicida, y para peores resultados, el piloto era algo. . . poco convencional.

- Hola, me llamo Fry Crash – Se presentó el tipo vestido de aviador y con unos zancos puestos

- Exactamente, ¿Para qué se pone zancos en un avión? - Indagó Asuma algo confundido

- Para ganar altura, por supuesto – Todos se fueron de bruces al suelo.

Ni bien entraron al cacharro, las puertas se cerraron y todos (salvo Fry) tuvieron la sensación de tomar una mala decisión.

Tras unos cuantos intentos, el viejo motor comenzó a andar y el avión estuvo lo más preparado para volar que pudo.

- Bien, prepárense para zarpar – Dijo cuando el avión comenzó a moverse

- ¿No querrá decir "despegar"? - Sugirió Shikamaru desconcertado

- Eso dije, prepárense para la inmersión – Nadie le dijo nada, la tierra lentamente comenzó a quedar cada vez más atrás y abajo.

Para sorpresa general, las primeras horas de viaje transcurrieron sin mayores contratiempos, el grupo iba cómodamente en los gastados asientos, ya superado el miedo inicial, aunque Ino no le quitaba el ojo de encima al piloto por ninguna razón, hasta que se aburrió y trató de sacarle algo de conversación.

- ¿Y hace cuánto que es piloto?

- Hace varios años que trabajo en la NASA

- ¡¿En la NASA? - Preguntó incrédula

- Si, y con mención honorífica – La chica no podía creerse lo que oía, de repente miró hacia adelante, y tampoco pudo creer lo que vio, la bandada de Starly más grande que hubiese visto se dirigía hacia ellos, sin dar muestras de querer cambiar su rumbo

- Mira los Starly, voy a tocarles bocina – Dijo muy alegre el piloto

- Los aviones no tienen . . . . - Pues, para su sorpresa, éste tenía, un toque, y las aves se movieron del camino, más que espantadas, Ino no dijo nada, se limitó a calmar su incipientemente fuerte ritmo cardíaco.

Un rato después, mientras volaban por un cielo tranquilo y desierto, a Shikamaru (quien había dormido gran parte del viaje) se le dio por mirar por la ventana, y lo que vio le aterró completamente.

El Pokémon más raro que hubiese visto, un chimpancé con una larga cola y una maniática sonrisa, de un color rosa brillante, se daba a la tarea de destrozar una de las alas del avión, arrancando las capas de frágil metal, para tironear luego de lo que hallase dentro.

Al ver que le observaban, saludó al chico con una de sus manos y una alegre sonrisa, para luego proseguir su tarea con la mayor tranquilidad posible.

Shikamaru, tratando de no sobresaltarse demasiado, llamó la atención de su sensei.

- Oye. . . . . - Dijo tocándole el hombro

- ¿Qué pasa? - Respondió él distrayéndose de las excentricidades de Ino para con el piloto

- Hay un. . . . - Razonó un momento lo que iba a decir – Un Aipom ahí fuera

- ¿Un Aipom?, Shikamaru, tal vez la altura. . . . .

- ¡Lo digo en serio!, ¡Míralo tú mismo! - Haciéndole caso a su alumno, solo para hacerle el capricho, volteó a ver por la ventanilla.

- El ala, totalmente normal, o tanto como podía estarlo, delante de un cielo nuboso, y, por supuesto, vacía.

- Ahí no hay nada – Dijo como para evidenciar aún más lo obvio – A lo mejor fue un Starly

- ¡Que no!, ¡Era un Aipom brillante!

- ¿También eso?, mejor intenta dormir un poco, distráete en algo como Ino – De pronto, y para gran sorpresa general, el avión comenzó a sacudirse violentamente, como saltando entre las nubes, Choji, quien había estado en sus cosas todo el viaje, no pudo evitar estrujar fuertemente a su Pokémon dormido con el susto de la turbulencia.

Cuando todo se estabilizó un poco, Ino se acercó al piloto, que no se había movido para nada e incluso seguía sonriendo, frente a éste, se podía ver claramente la inmensa región de Kanto.

- ¿¡Ya vamos a llegar! - Preguntó entre sorpresa y emoción

- Bueno, más o menos

- ¿Cómo que "más o menos"? - Indagó Choji – ¿Qué no es esa la región de Kanto?

- Bueno, si, pero. . . . .

- ¿¡Pero qué! - Exclamaron Ino y Asuma al unísono, hartos de la actitud del tipo

- Es que, se nos acaba el combustible, y además, Kanto no tiene aeropuerto – Esa última noticia dejó a los pasajeros perplejos, los cuatro sintieron ganas de golpearlo, desgraciadamente, había cosas más importantes en que pensar, sobrevivir, por ejemplo.

- ¿¡Cómo es que no sabía lo del aeropuerto! - Dijo Shikamaru

- Lo sabía, solo lo olvidé – Respondió el aún sonriente conductor

- ¿¡Y dónde pensaba aterrizar!

- Buena pregunta – El sujeto no parecía para nada preocupado por su inminente destino

- ¿¡Cómo es que es piloto de la NASA!

- No soy piloto de la NASA, trabajo en la NASA

- ¿Y qué significa NASA? - Preguntó Choji confundido

-** N**avegación **A**érea **S**in **A**utorización, por supuesto – Respondió sin inmutarse

- ¿¡Sin autorización!

- ¡¿Volamos sin permiso? -

La situación no era ninguna tontería, perdían altura rápidamente y ya prácticamente sobrevolaban la región de Kanto, realmente era difícil pensar en una solución que implicara salir vivos (en lo posible sin destruir nada).

- ¡¿Y qué hacemos ahora? - Exclamó la rubia con un claro tono de desesperación

- Ni idea, la verdad es la primera vez que vengo aquí

- De acuerdo. . . - El sensei, siempre sereno, sacó su encendedor y prendió un cigarro, el espacio se llenó de humo – Si llegamos hasta la Meseta Añil, podríamos aterrizar allí, ¿Crees poder llegar? – El piloto lo razonó un momento, pero luego asintió vigorosamente, aún cuando no tenía idea de donde quedara eso.

Luego de que Asuma le señalara una pequeña elevación en el amplio horizonte verdoso del bosque, emprendieron un vuelo arriesgado, pues el medidor de combustible estaba en su límite.

Para sorpresa de todos, pilotaba excelentemente, aún para el estado del avión, aunque empezaron a decaer nuevamente al sobrevolar la ciudad Verde, todos se acercaron al frente para observar mejor la escena, la enorme meseta era ya visible, casi llegaban. Shikamaru observó de cerca al atareado conductor, parecía muy concentrado, parecía también saber perfectamente lo que hacía, sería la segunda vez.

Estaba claro que, al menos por su trayectoria de ese momento, no tenían muchas posibilidades de llegar a su destino, a no ser que fueran a chocar de frente, de otro modo, se internarían en el frondoso bosque anterior a la meseta, seguramente con resultados trágicos.

Los Pokémon silvestres que vieron acercarse al enorme avión, hicieron lo posible por quitarse del camino, algunos dejando sus madrigueras a las corridas, pero para su sorpresa, la destartalada nave voló sobre el bosque, rozando apenas la copa de los pinos más altos.

Ninguno de ellos supo que paso, iban derecho al bosque, y de la nada se salvaron por los pelos.

- ¡¿Cómo hizo eso? - Indagó Ino sorprendida

- No lo se – Le respondió el piloto, quien por primera vez estaba habando totalmente en serio, aunque claro, el grupo pensó que no era más que otra de sus tonterías, o que simplemente era un tonto muy afortunado.

Tras unos minutos, por fin lograron aterrizar en la dichosa meseta, un enorme estadio totalmente desierto, con un extraño aire cálido y reconfortante, al bajar del avión, el grupo se despidió amablemente con el atarantado que por poco no los mató y emprendieron su viaje a ciudad Verde, a ver si se podían reintegrar a su ruta marcada.

Ni bien se fueron, mientras el señor Crash pensaba en la forma de que su nave volviera a volar, la misma se desplomó, dejando en pie las ruedas solamente, de los escombros salió un pequeño primate rosa, que saludó al piloto con una sonrisa.

- Hola, tus amigos se fueron por allá – Dijo señalando la ruta de salida, el mono le agradeció con una reverencia y echó a correr por las ramas de los árboles hacia un destino incierto.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Unas horas antes:

Ciudad Verde era un importante destino turístico dentro de Kanto, y ciertamente merecía dicho título, pues la gran metrópoli estaba abarrotada de gente, las calles eran un movimiento multitudinario, las tiendas y restaurantes no daban a basto para tantas personas.

En el viejo parque de la ciudad, de pisos adoquinados y una fuente tristemente seca en el centro, era donde los niños generalmente llevaban a cabo enfrentamientos menores con sus pequeños Pokémon, pero el que se estaba efectuando, y en torno al cual se arremolinaban todos los jóvenes, no era para nada un encuentro cualquiera.

- ¡Usa Garra Metal! - Ordenó la pelirroja a su Registeel, gritando solo por costumbre, ya que no estaba nerviosa ni mucho menos, por más que la mirada de aquella ave metálica no fuera hecha para tranquilizar a nadie.

- ¡Vuela! - La masa de acero resultó ser más rápida de lo que Temari pensaba, así que las brillantes garras lograron abollar un poco el duro vientre del pájaro antes de que emprendiera el vuelo, dándole a la rubia una idea de la fuerza de su adversario.

Luego, Skarmory se mantuvo a una altura prudente sobre él, preparándose a recibir órdenes.

- ¡Ataque furia, ya! - El ave bajo un poco, y comenzó a asestar uno tras otro fuertes picotazos a su duro adversario, que parecía ignorar las incipientes abolladuras de su coraza, por su parte, Tayuya estaba como ida, no parecía estar viendo la batalla, sino algo mucho más profundo, Temari supo que se traía algo entre manos cuando la sonrisa hizo acto de prescencia en su rostro.

- ¡Hagane, aléjate! - Gritó desesperada, pero era ya muy tarde

- ¡Registeel, acaba con esto! - El gran Pokémon se encendió de una luz cegadora, y para sorpresa de todos, explotó en una nube de humo ardiente precedida por un sonido atronador.

Naturalmente, él se debilitó, pero, sorprendiendo a Tayuya, Hagane, aunque muy lastimada, seguía en pie, mirándola desafiante.

- Pe. . . pero si. . . - La pelirroja estaba atónita, se suponía que el ataque Explosión acabaría con ambos combatientes.

Temari, con una sonrisa, despejó sus dudas.

- La habilidad Robustez de Hagane impide que sea debilitada de un golpe – Al ver la cara de satisfacción en el rostro de su victoriosa oponente, Tayuya entendió que no era viable regalarle la segunda ronda, guardó a Registeel a la vez que su adversaria hacía lo mismo con el pájaro metálico.

- Bien – Susurró a su Pokebóla – No se puede empatar ni perder, ¿Entiendes?

De la segunda Pokebóla de Temari, surgió un enorme murciélago rosa, de alas azules y un gran aguijon en la punta de la cola.

- Vale Gligar, confío en ti

- Bien, ¡Ve, Regice! - La inmensa masa de hielo flotante reflejaba de manera hermosa los rayos del sol, rodeado de un leve manto de vapor, los puntos amarillos de su "cara" brillaban mientras hablaba en un lenguaje de sonidos extraños y metálicos.

_- "¡Que bien!, tenemos doble ventaja de tipos" – _Pensó Tayuya mientras la burlona sonrisa volvía a su rostro

- Bien. . . . . ¡Usa Viento Hielo! - La mole gélida juntó sus manos y de sus palmas salió una fuerte ráfaga de viento con pequeños trozos de hielo y nieve, que Gligar esquivó sin mayores problemas.

- Nuestro turno, ¡Picotazo venenoso, ya! - El murciélago voló hacia el adversario con el aguijón de su cola brillando de una tonalidad púrpura, al picarlo, además de desprender pequeñas astillas de hielo, consiguió que de alguna manera el veneno se filtrase por todo el cuerpo, quedando levemente envenenado, pero claro, ninguna oportunidad era para desperdiciarla.

- ¡Sujétalo y Punño de Hielo! - Regice lo atrapó por la cola con una mano, mientras que la otra comenzaba a resplandecer con un color azul claro.

- ¡Rápido, usa Desarme! - Ordenó nerviosamente la rubia, la tenaza de Gligar comenzó a rodearse de un aura oscura, justo a tiempo para contraponerse al poderoso ataque de su oponente, lo siguiente que se vio fue una pequeña explosión polvorienta y brillante.

* * *

Bueno, hasta la próxima, todo lo que quieran decirme, cualquier crítica es aceptada.

Como siempre, quiero dar las gracias a:

_**¡Kibamarta**_,_** Sasusaku made Narusaku cry**_, _**Sakura5111**_, _**Minako Uzumaki**_,**_Nekos Dream_**,**_ xxxprincessakuraxxx_**, **_toaneo07_** y **_Janyo! _**Por sus reviews que tanto me alegran.


	13. Chapter 13

Hola, muy pero muy buenos días/noches.

Aquí estoy de nuevo escribiendo mi fic favorito, ya se que llevaba un buen rato sin dar nada interesante, pero espero que les guste esto que acabo de terminar.

Disclaimer: Naruto y Pokémon no me pertenecen.

Lista de Pokémon:

_**Hinata: **__Skitty (Koneko), __Horsea_

_**Kiba: **__Growlithe (Akamaru)_

**_Shino: _**_Venonat (Bagu)_

**_Kurenai: _**_Kirlia (Shojo), __Kirlia (Gen), __Spinda (Meitei)_

- Voces -

_- "Pensamientos" -_

_- _**"Pokedex"**

* * *

**_"No te metas con Kingdra"_**

El viaje continuó como era de esperarse, todos en silencio y sin moverse de su sitio para nada, ni siquiera Kiba, normalmente impulsivo e inquieto, hacía ningún movimiento, había algo en esa escena que era desalentador, hasta que finalmente el Inuzuka optó por hablar.

- Y. . . ¿De Dónde son? - Preguntó sin siquiera un ápice de mala intención en su voz, aunque, tras tanto silencio, era una obligación que la pregunta tomase por sorpresa a los gemelos.

Ambos hermanos se miraron sin decir nada durante unos minutos, tal vez considerando las posibles razones de aquella pregunta, o tal vez solamente se hacían la misma pregunta ellos mismos, tratando de recordar cual de todos los hogares temporales que habían tenido en su vida podía ser llamado como su lugar de proveniencia, mientras que el veloz barco avanzaba, siendo remotamente visible la gran masa de tierra que era su destino; hasta que finalmente el mayor de los hermanos habló.

- Nosotros venimos de. . . - A mitad de la frase su voz se esfumó, sin poder terminar la oración

- Venimos de Hoenn, ¿No? - Dijo el otro de repente y casi pegando un salto, como cuando tienes algo en la punta de la lengua y lo recuerdas.

- Exacto, de un pueblo que. . . - Ambos parecían no recordar nada

- El punto es que. . . venimos desde ciudad Verde – Eso fue lo único en lo que ambos estuvieron de acuerdo, su reciente mudanza a la gran ciudad los había tomado por sorpresa dos meses atrás, mas habían logrado adaptarse bastante bien.

El grupo pareció poco convencido con la extraña respuesta, pero decidieron dejar el tema por ahí, a la vez que los Mantine comenzaban con su carrera de saltos y breves planeos sobre el agua, captando inmediatamente la atención general.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Todos los Pokémon marinos que entretenían a los chicos desaparecieron de la escena en un momento, y por el cielo del oeste comenzaron a hacerse presentes densos nubarrones.

Los mismos se arremolinaron rápidamente en torno a un punto en el mar, a unos metros del barco, en donde había nada más ni menos que un inmenso y caudaloso remolino, llevándose todo lo que estuviese en un gran rango.

- ¿Qué será eso? - Preguntó Hinata, dentro de su bolsillo, el pequeño aparatito empezó a proferir un fuerte pitido, cuando la chica lo abrió, se mostraba en su pantalla la imagen de una enorme bestia.

**"Kingdra, el Pokémon Dragón, vive en cuevas y abismos submarinos, cuando se mueve crea grandes remolinos y corrientes"**

Eran pocos los valientes que se atrevían a profanar los dominios del rey Kingdra, amo y señor de los corales de Johto, que se había visto obligado a migrar y buscar un nuevo territorio cuando el suyo fuera recuperado por sus enemigos, estaba dispuesto a demostrar su fuerza, a ahuyentar a cualquier extraño, fuera o no dañino, como lo demostraba con su arrasador remolino, en combinación con danza lluvia.

Dentro de la tormenta causada por el Pokémon, podían distinguirse apenas las aletas blanquecinas de los desgraciados Remoraid que por un descuido hubiesen caído allí.

La capitana del ferry no ocultó ni su sorpresa por la visión de la amenazadora criatura, ni su miedo por los posibles desenlaces del episodio, mas, contrario de alarmar a nadie más, sacó de su Pokebóla a un Pokémon con aspecto de roedor blanco, con mofletes amarillos y una especie de capa negra extendida de sus hombros a sus patas traseras.

Como era de esperarse, y aún en la tensión del momento, Kiba se apresuró a apuntar al roedor con su Pokedex.

**"Emolga, el Pokémon Vuelardilla, almacena electricidad estática en sus mejillas y planea a baja altura liberando descargas"**

- ¡Emolga, usa Voltiocambio! - Ni lento ni perezoso, el veloz ratón generó una brillante aura eléctrica entorno a sí, antes de emprender un raudo vuelo hacia el enemigo.

Esquivando las potentes Hidrobombas de Kingdra, la veloz ardilla llegó a su destino, asestando un fuerte golpe en el que descargó toda la electricidad almacenada, para luego desaparecer e inmediatamente aparecer junto a su entrenadora.

- ¡Winny, tu turno! - El pequeño Wingull se abalanzó contra el oponente, que para entonces se encontraba apenas recuperándose de sus heridas, aunque con una leve parálisis que le obligó a debilitar su tormenta, a tal punto que ésta fue fácilmente cortada por las inmensas alas de la gaviota, mas cuando fuera a embestirlo, se encontró con la gran sorpresa de una feroz Hidrobomba que le hizo caer al mar en picada.

El Pokémon volador fue rápidamente regresado por su entrenadora, que acto seguido volvió a liberar al ratón eléctrico.

- Usa Impactrueno - El ratón voló a gran altura, y el gran rayo de energía eléctrica que se desprendió del cuerpo de Emolga hubiese sido un golpe fatal para Kingdra, quien afortunadamente acrecentó sus remolinos para usarlos como escudos, posteriormente arrojó contra el pequeño oponente una gran ola de agua clara y espumosa, un ataque de Salmuera, que Emolga logró esquivar una y otra vez, hasta que finalmente no pudo aguantar más y cayó al agua, volviendo a su Pokebóla.

Frustrada, la capitana miró a sus pasajeros, como indicándoles que si tenían alguna idea, más valía ponerla en marcha cuanto antes.

No fue necesario que les dijera nada, los mismos miembros del equipo se habían juntado en un pequeño círculo, y parecían estar absortos en un dinámico intercambio de susurros, desgraciadamente no contando con la ayuda de los gemelos, también concentrados en lo que parecía ser el mismo tipo de idea, el plan de ataque que habían formulado, parecía bastante bueno, pero habría que apresurarse, pues las puntiagudas rocas de la costa de Johto se hacían cada vez más cercanas.

- ¡Muy bien! - Exclamó Kurenai de repente dando inicio al plan, mas se vio interrumpida

- ¡Primero nosotros! - Dijo uno de los hermanos, cada cual arrojó una Pokebóla.

La primera criatura en salir, pequeña y ágil, se posó sobre los barandales del ferry con cierta dificultad debido al creciente oleaje, un Pokémon bípedo de color marrón, con una prominente nariz y una inmensa hoja en la cabeza, nuevamente el Pokedex cumplió su función.

**"Nuzleaf, el Pokémon Astuto, vive en lo profundo de los bosques y usa su hoja como flauta para asustar a la gente."**

La segunda criatura en hacer presencia desapareció en el mar nada más salir de su Pokebóla, mas todos vieron con claridad las aletas blancas y puntiagudas propias de esa especie.

- ¡Nuzleaf, recurrente ya! - Gritó Sakon, de la boca de la pequeña planta salieron varias oleadas de semillas amarillas y brillantes, como era de esperarse, Kingdra se refugió tras sus remolinos, que habían vuelto a ser como al principio.

- ¡Acua Jet, ahora! - Exclamó el restante hermano, el cuerpo del Pokémon raya roja se hizo temporalmente visible durante su breve salida a la superficie, antes de quedar completamente envuelto en un torrente de agua, impulsado velozmente como si de un fuego artificial se tratase, y para sorpresa de todos, salvo de los hermanos por supuesto, el ágil Nuzleaf saltó hacia él, uniéndosele en su veloz estela acuática, juntos avanzaron hasta estar prácticamente encima del rey dragón, momento en que harían su jugada.

- ¡Hojas afiladas! - El Pokémon planta se separó de un salto de su compañero, y mientras éste se reincorporaba al mar, agitó fuertemente la enorme hoja de su cabeza, liberando así una oleada tras otra de rápidas y filosas hojas oscuras.

Kingdra solo recibió de lleno el impacto de la primera tanda, ya que posteriormente se refugió en la seguridad de su remolino nuevamente, para luego enviar al oponente volando por los aires con su potente chorro de agua.

Justo cuando parecía que todo terminaba para el pequeño Pokémon, el dragón que le esperaba a darle el último golpe se vio sorprendido por un feroz golpe a traición

El ataque Doble filo de Basculin, que se volvía a sumergir bajo el agua, a la vez que su compañero caía a escasos centímetros del dolorido oponente, que igualmente no dudó en ultimar sus fuerzas con un ataque hasta ahora desconocido para la mayoría de los espectadores, un rayo de luz amarillenta de apariencia más eléctrica que ígnea, una potente Furia Dragón, que sin lugar a dudas debilitó a Nuzleaf, pero también al pez rayado le toco su paliza, por haber tratado de quitar a su compañero de la trayectoria del letal ataque.

Mientras los chicos, resignados, regresaban a sus Pokémon, Kurenai miró de reojo a su Spinda, lista para tomar su papel y proteger a sus alumnos, mas fueron ellos quienes la tomaron por sorpresa con la rapidez de sus acciones.

- ¡Sorpresa ahora! - Se escuchó algo realmente raro, un grito de Hinata, quien sorpresivamente arrojó a Koneko por los aires, la gata dio un chillido amedrentador, a la vez que su pequeño cuerpo resplandecía de un color blanco, prácticamente partió el poderoso chorro de agua que le fue lanzado a la mitad, para estrellarse de lleno en la cabeza de Kingdra.

Ni bien golpeó, fue regresada a su Pokebóla, su turno había finalizado por lo menos de momento, ahora le tocaba a Bagu, el pequeño insecto se posó sobre el barandal y comenzó a hacer un extraño ruido mientras movía sus antenas en distintas direcciones.

Kingdra, previendo el ataque, se sumergió levemente, quedando fuera del alcance del Supersónico.

- Mhh. . . . - Shino frunció el entrecejo – Mientras esté bajo el agua, el Supersónico no hará efecto – Todos parecían muy frustrados con la inteligencia y la resistencia física del rey dragón, pero nunca está de más tener algo de ayuda en tu primer gran desafío, y como por arte de magia, la enorme bestia marina comenzó a levantar su cabeza, y posteriormente todo su cuerpo del agua.

- Intenta ahora – Dijo su sensei desde detrás de él, parada junto a una de sus Kirlias, la misma tenía las "antenas" de su cabeza completamente estiradas, sus ojos, normalmente similares a los de su entrenadora, rebosaban ahora del mismo brillo verdoso que recubría la piel del enemigo, aunque se notaba a la legua que costaba bastante levantar a semejante monstruo.

- Supersónico, ya – Ordenó el chico, mucho más calmado que antes, las ondas ultrasónicas no demoraron en afectar a Kingdra confundiéndole, a tal punto que comenzó a arrojar potentes chorros de agua hacia todas direcciones ni bien fue liberado del ataque psíquico, ya solo faltaba el último paso del plan, Kiba miró a Akamaru.

- ¡Nuestro turno! - El perro dio unos saltos hasta quedar sobre el barandal, por fin podrían probar ese ataque que tanto les había costado conseguir, y el pequeño Growlithe no estaba amedrentado con la mirada del feroz oponente, liberado de su confusión en el peor momento posible.

- ¡Usa Rugido, ya! - Akamaru sacó pecho y por un momento pareció crecer, su mirada se volvió decidida, justo cuando el dragón se preparaba para lanzar su última Furia Dragón, cuando el can lanzó un fuerte rugido, que prácticamente hizo temblar las olas, y que por supuesto hizo desaparecer al enemigo permanentemente en el mar.

Listo, lo habían logrado, las nubes de tormenta se disiparon rápidamente y el mar se calmó, con un alivio muy profundo, todos se permitieron relajarse un poco y disfrutar del escaso tiempo que quedaba para llegar a destino.

* * *

Muy bien muchas gracias a quien haya leído hasta aquí, espero que les haya gustado, y que envíen un review con lo que piensen de este capítulo.

Quisiera comentarles que, como yo no estoy muy al tanto del Anime de la quinta generación por gustos personales, por lo que puede suceder que describa los ataques nuevos de forma diferente a como se ven realmente, pido disculpas y espero que mi versión de los movimientos no sea demasiado errada (aclaro que si bien no conozco su apariencia, si conozco muy bien su tipo y efectos).

Quiero dar las gracias a:

_**¡Kibamarta**_,_** Sasusaku made Narusaku cry**_, _**Sakura5111**_, _**Minako Uzumaki**_,**_Nekos Dream_**,**_ xxxprincessakuraxxx_**, **_toaneo07,_** **_Janyo y AtmaterasuIce! _**Por sus reviews que tanto me alegran.


	14. Chapter 14

Lamento profundamente este retraso, pero es que tuve problemas temporales con el internet, y es posible que vuelva a tenerlos, así que si paso un rato sin dar señales de vida, no se preocupen que hasta ahora nunca he abandonado un proyecto, y a éste aún le falta mucho para concretarse.

Discleimer: Naruto, Pokémon y por ende sus personajes no me pertenecen, naturalmente que no me pagan por esto.

**Rock Lee:** _Meditate, Tyrogue, Treecko._

**Tenten:** _?, Corsola, Nossepass_

**Neji:** _Misdreavus, Meowth, Nuzleaf_

**Gai:** _?, ?, ?_

- Voces -

_- "Pensamientos" -_

_- _**"Pokedex"**

* * *

La brillante luz del sol se reflejaba de forma cegadora en las calmas aguas de los múltiples arroyos presentes a lo largo y ancho de la ruta 218, uno de los más afamados sitios de pesca de toda la región.

En uno de los viejos pero sólidos puentes de oscuros tablones se desataba una fiera batalla.

- ¡Bidoof, usa placaje! - Gritó un niño, su Pokémon obedeció rápidamente, cargando contra el bípedo reptil oponente.

- ¡Esquívalo y usa destructor! - Exclamó Rock Lee a la vez que su Treecko procesaba las palabras y se apartaba de un salto del camino de su enemigo, para luego atacarle por la espalda con un fuerte golpe de su gran cola, el castor quedó fuera de combate casi de inmediato.

- ¡Asombroso, muy bien Treecko! - El chico corrió hacia su Pokémon y la abrazó fuertemente, algo que ella pareció corresponder de buena gana, así había sido toda la mañana, Lee y Tenten constantemente recibían y aceptaban proposiciones de entrenadores novatos para pelear contra ellos, venciéndoles sin demasiada dificultad. Tanto ellos como sus Pokémon estaban dejándose la piel en entrenar duro para su primera batalla de gimnasio, para la cual faltaba bastante aún, aunque eso no les importaba en lo más mínimo, el gimnasio de ciudad Pirita tenía una gran reputación en cuanto a su dificultad.

Pero no eran los únicos que entrenaban, aún seguro de estar solo, Neji era muy reservado y cuidadoso de que nadie le viera mientras observaba atentamente la ejecución perfecta de su última gran idea, una combinación de Hojas Navaja y Psicoonda que sus Nuzleaf y Misdreavus llevaban a cabo con elegancia y técnica, demostrando su experiencia, coordinación y belleza, pues la forma en que los aros de luz rosácea y brillante hacían danzar a las oscuras hojas era digno de cualquier concurso.

Gai miraba atentamente el desempeño de sus dos alumnos, a la vez que su compañero de toda la vida, Kibun, su Minun, devoraba una enorme manzana, degustando largamente cada bocado.

Sigiloso entre los arbustos, bien camuflado y seguro de que no lo veían, el pequeño Pokémon veía atentamente a los entrenadores locales que prácticamente hacían cola para ser derrotados por aquellos dos extraños, pero era en especial aquella chica del curioso peinado quien le interesaba, se veía muy motivada, y por su forma de luchar parecía idónea para el plan de aquel pequeñajo del bosque.

Ni lento ni perezoso, comenzó a dar saltitos, saliendo rápidamente de los arbustos, cuando comenzó a acercarse al grupo, fue su líder quien lo detectó.

- Kibun, ¡Usa Chispa, ahora! - En una fidedigna demostración de reflejos bien entrenados, el veloz ratón eléctrico comenzó a lanzar su energía en forma de tres irregulares rayos azules, que si bien parecían muy descontrolados, terminaron asestándole de lleno a su pequeño blanco, otra muestra del magnífico poder del Pokémon.

Lo único que se notaba a simple vista en el pequeño espacio de hierba chamuscada por el ataque, era un montoncito de hojas quemadas y humeantes, o al menos eso parecía, pero Gai tenía la completa certeza de haber sentido la presencia de un Pokémon en ese sitio, por lo que se acercó más, secundado por sus alumnos, que habían dejado sus actividades al ver el resplandor azulado en el fondo verde de la arboleda y oír la fuerte estática, junto con el chillido de Minun.

Efectivamente se trataba de un Pokémon, un Burmy, con un grueso camuflaje de hojas, debilitado y en un estado que se agravaba cada momento.

- Esta vez exageró, sensei – Dijo Tenten mientras se apresuraba a quitar el follaje caliente del cuerpo de la criatura, sin importarle el humo negro que entraba a sus ojos ni las leves quemaduras en sus manos, finalmente sujetó en sus brazos al ser, mucho más pequeño de lo que pudiese parecer antes, los diminutos ojos y las mejillas blanquecinas apenas se distinguían en la piel negra, más oscura de lo normal debido al fuego.

- Corsola, ¿Puedes usar recuperación en él? - La chica depositó al pequeño Pokémon junto al suyo, que con una sonrisa, lo tocó con sus pequeños brazos, acto seguido ambos comenzaron a cubrirse con la usual capa de brillo verde claro que causó una rápida curación de los daños más notables en el cuerpo de los dos, ya que el Pokémon coralino acababa de vérselas negras para ganarle a un Glameow, sin embargo, las ramas de su lomo aún no se habían recuperado de la batalla inicial contra Nossepass, en definitiva, ambos parecieron verse mucho mejor tras unos segundos en ese estado.

- Gracias, Corsola, ahora descansa – Dijo ella regresándola a su Pokebóla, luego miró nuevamente al Pokémon del bosque, que si bien se veía ahora mucho mejor, no se había curado del todo, y pedirle a Corsola que intentara de nuevo probablemente sería extralimitarla.

Tenten sacó discretamente su Pokedex y apuntó con él a a la criatura, la voz del aparato resono, aguda y metálica.

"_**Burmy, el Pokémon Larva, crea corazas naturales a base de elementos de su entorno, como hojas y piedras."**_

- No podemos dejarlo aquí – Dijo Lee, a la vez que Treecko se acercaba cuidadosamente a ver al herido, éste abrió sus ojos lenta y dolorosamente, para encontrarse a merced de cuatro pares de ojos que lo escrutaban.

Se sentía indefenso e impotente, pero cuando vio esos enormes ojos amarillos viéndole, fue que su corazón pudo bajar relativamente sus revoluciones, aquellos ojos, aquella criatura, mejor dicho, tenía en su mirada algo tranquilizante y agradable, siguió mirándola con calma hasta que se dio cuenta de algo sumamente importante.

Fue Neji quien se dio cuenta de aquel cambio primero, el oscuro rostro de Burmy comenzó a colorearse de un color rosáceo y posteriormente rojo, era obvio que estaba ruborizado a más no poder.

- ¿Qué le pasa, tiene fiebre? - Preguntó el chico, mirando atentamente como Tenten le colocaba una mano en la frente a la criatura.

- Pues no lo parece – Dijo luego, mas Lee si entendió el sentimiento del Pokémon, corrió hasta unos arbustos cercanos, y volvió unos minutos después, con un gran montón de hojas en las manos

- ¿Qué piensas hacer con eso? - Indagó Neji a su compañero, con un ligero tono de desconfianza en su voz, el chico sonrió y dejó caer las hojas sobre el cuerpo del pequeño Pokémon, éste pareció agradecerle y comenzó a moverse tan rápido como pudo para acoplarlas a su cuerpo, tras lo cual los colores comenzaron a desvanecerse lentamente de su rostro, y se le notó mucho más aliviado.

- ¿Cómo supiste que. . . . . . ? - Tenten no necesitó terminar la interrogante, ya que su compañero estaba más que dispuesto a explicarle sus métodos.

- A nadie le gusta que lo vean desnudo – Fue su respuesta, sorprendentemente corta y sensata, luego de pensarlo un momento, a todos les resultó una imagen terrible, y no tardaron en estar de acuerdo.

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

Decidieron quedarse temporalmente con Burmy para que pudiese descansar y recuperarse, Lee lo cargó en brazos y continuaron con su trayecto hacia ciudad Jubileo, no caminaron mucho más de tres horas cuando la noche les cayó encima como un manto de oscuridad y cansancio.

Luego de cenar, los cuatro miembros del equipo, ya extremadamente cansados, se echaron a dormir, en tanto su invitado del bosque no lograba conciliar el sueño, giraba a un lado y al otro, mas no había caso.

Lentamente, el cielo estrellado, la cálida atmósfera del bosque y el incesante canto de los Kriketot tuvieron su efecto sedante, y Burmy cayó, al igual que los demás, en un sueño muy profundo.

Al despertar revivió la experiencia del día anterior, ya que aquella gentil Pokémon de hierba le dedicaba la primera sonrisa del día, lo que nuevamente lo hizo sonrojar, pero ese día no sería muy diferente para el resto del grupo, los cuatro volvieron a su entrenamiento regular con los entrenadores de la zona, que iban aumentando en número a medida que el siguiente foco de población iba quedando cada vez más cerca.

El Pokémon salvaje les observó combatir contra diversos oponentes saliendo airosos en casi todos los combates, estaba claro que ellos podrían ayudarle a cumplir su mayor sueño.

Una vez que hubieran terminado una de tantas peleas, Burmy se acercó rápidamente a los chicos y comenzó a darle golpecitos en la pierna a Rock Lee, ansioso por llamar su atención.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Burmy? - Preguntó el chico a su compañera, sorprendido y un tanto asustado por la actitud de la criatura.

- No lo sé – Lo desconcertó ella, más rápidamente su expresión – Creo que quiere pelear – Como si las palabras le hubieran quemado, el Pokémon insecto comenzó a dar saltitos a la vez que daba largos alaridos de impaciencia por comenzar un combate.

- ¡De acuerdo, vamos entonces! - Con eso bastó para que el sorprendentemente Pokémon se alejase unos metros del chico, que en esa ocasión eligió a su compañero más cercano, su Tyrogue.

Ni bien salió de su Pokebóla, la pequeña criatura humanoide dio unos cuantos saltos y luego un par de puñetazos al aire, su rutina usual de calentamiento para las batallas.

- ¡Sorpresa, ya! - Fue la primera orden, Tyrogue comenzó a correr hacia su oponente, con el puño envuelto en un foco de luz blanco.

Dio casi de lleno en el blanco, ya que si bien no logró golpear la cabeza de Burmy como quería, pudo sentir el costado de su alargado cuerpo resentirse ante el golpe.

El insecto no se tomó más que unos pocos segundos para asimilar y sentir el daño recibido, e inició inmediatamente su ofensiva, envolviéndose de pequeñas esferas blancas y brillantes, que salieron disparadas hacia su enemigo antes de que éste tuviese ocasión de esquivarlo, el ataque tomó un leve brillo morado oscuro al impactar en el Pokémon luchador, y pareció lastimarlo bastante.

- ¿Qué fue eso? - Preguntó Tenten sorprendida

- Poder oculto – Respondió su sensei sin inmutarse – Por el daño que causó en Tyrogue y el color, yo diría que es tipo fantasma - La criatura rosa apenas tuvo tiempo de resentirse del golpe y oir la advertencia de su entrenador, moviéndose en el momento justo para esquivar una voraz picadura.

Este último movimiento en falso dejó a Burmy temporalmente indefenso en el piso, y por supuesto que Lee no iba a dejar pasar tamaña oportunidad.

- ¡Patada salto alta! - El veloz luchador no acababa de completar su anterior movimiento cuando se posó sobres uno de sus pies y dio un tremendo salto, aterrizando unos segundos luego, con la pierna extendida, directamente sobre su oponente, aquel era un tiro de gracia.

Ningún miembro del grupo salió de su asombro cuando vieron a Tyrogue fallando ese golpe tan bien encaminado, por causa de un resplandor azulado que se encargó de recubrir al Pokémon de hierba, volviéndole temporalmente inmune a la poderosa patada salto alta de su enemigo, quien terminó hiriéndose el doble debido a su fallo.

- No sabía que pudiese usar Protección – Dijo Neji, quien, pese a que daba la impresión de no inmutarse en lo absoluto, estaba muy asombrado por el poder y el buen criterio del Pokémon salvaje.

El mismo, tras desaparecer su capa protectora, reparó en que la batalla aún no terminaba, ya que al pequeño luchador todavía le quedaban ánimos para seguir.

Fue entonces que el habitante del bosque cambió ligeramente su estrategia, mientras su adversario se incorporaba lentamente, él se despojó de su camuflage de hojas en un solo movimiento, para luego comenzar a revolcarse frenéticamente en el duro suelo de tierra.

- _"¿Pero Qué le pasa?"_ - Se preguntó Rock Lee extrañado, mas de inmediato recordó la habilidad de Burmy para camuflarse utilizando los elementos de su entorno.

- ¡Rápido, usa Placaje! - Tyrogue acató la orden tan rápido como su estado físico se lo permitió, y se apresuró a embestir a ciegas entre la pequeña nube de polvo amarillento levantado por el insecto en sus incesantes sacudones.

El ataque dio en el blanco, mas el Pokémon que salió disparado de entre la polvareda con un chillido no tenía para nada la pinta que hubiesen visto hasta el momento, ahora se trataba de un Pokémon del color del polvo sacudido por él, con pequeñas piedrecillas grises en la parte inferior de su cuerpo y su cara sobresaliendo de la superficie terrosa, en lugar de escondida entre las hojas.

- Es muy listo – Reconoció Gai sorprendido – Se volvió de tipo tierra para resistir mejor los ataques físicos

- ¡Burrryyy. . . . ! - Gritó la criatura, con un trozo de su revestimiento deshecho por el reciente impacto.

No dio tiempo de formar una estrategia, ya que ni bien pegó el grito, dio un salto del que nadie lo creería posible, hasta casi desaparecer de la vista, para luego caer como bólido, sin importarle demasiado su cuerpo, sobre su oponente, quien, tras tantos golpes y lesiones recibidas, no pudo casi moverse para intentar evitar el final de la batalla.

Lee observó a su Pokémon fuera de combate, y a Burmy sobre él, en un estado un tanto mejor, en otras palabras, una oportunidad irrepetible, una pequeña esfera bicolor rebotó en el adolorido rostro de la criatura terrestre, absorbiéndolo en un rayo de luz roja.

La pokebóla, como es natural, comenzó a tambalearse (tal vez un poco más violentamente de lo normal) con su botón central tintineando en destellos de luz rojiza, mientras el impetuoso Pokémon se debatía entre dos estados.

Los cuatro pares de ojos observaban atentos a la esfera, que paró de sacudirse, mas no con el reconfortante sonido usual, en lugar de eso, se iluminó completamente con una cegadora luz blanca; cuando la misma se disipó, la Pokébola se abrió casi del todo, liberando de su interior a una criatura muy distinta a la que hubiese entrado segundos antes, ésta era alada, con apariencia de mariposa, mayormente de color naranja, con enormes y expresivos ojos del mismo color.

- ¿Qué le pasó? - Indagó Lee sorprendido

- Evolucionó, por supuesto – Le respondió Neji con desgano - No sabía que fuera posible dentro de una Pokébola.

Nuevamente, Tenten registró al Pokémon desconocido con su Pokédex.

"_**Mothim, el Pokémon polilla, le encanta la miel, pero odia recogerla, por eso saquea las colmenas de Combee" **_

Sin siquiera más gesto que una sonrisa y una alegre risita de lo más aguda como agradecimiento, la mariposa se alejó como llegó, solo que a mucho mayor escala, zurcando los cielos como siempre hubiese sido su sueño, y esos chicos lo habían ayudado a lograrlo, tal vez en alguna ocasión les devolviera el favor, pero de momento, Mothim solo pensaba en cumplir del todo su sueño, volar alrededor del mundo y conocer tantos lugares como le fuera posible.

* * *

Si, es un capítulo extraño y desconcertante, lo sé, pero es lo mejor que pude sacar en limpio.

Como siempre, muchísimas gracias a quienes me dejan sus reviews, o sea: _**¡Kibamarta**_,_** Sasusaku made Narusaku cry**_, _**Sakura5111**_, _**Minako Uzumaki**_,**_Nekos Dream_**,**_ xxxprincessakuraxxx_**, **_toaneo07,_** **_Janyo y AtmaterasuIce!_**


	15. Chapter 15

Hola, ya sé que he demorado más de un mes en actualizar todos mis fics, pero ha vuelto mi bloqueo, debe tener algo que ver con la primavera y el calor. . . .

Bien, el segundo punto de la agenda es que me he equivocado con el orden de los capítulos, debería haber publicado esto la última vez, y publicar hoy el capítulo del equipo 9, lo regularizaré la próxima ronda, por ahora, espero que les guste.

Lista de Pokémon

**_Naruto:_**

_Vulpix - Kyuubi_

_Weedle_

_**Sasuke:**_

_Poochyena - Shi_

_Rattata_

_**Sakura:**_

_Teddiursa - Haru_

_Caterpie_

**_Kakashi:_**

_Snubull - Pakkun_

Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y Pokémon a Satoshi Tajiri, yo no lucro con esto (de ser así me moriría de hambre).

* * *

_**Petalia de humo y niebla**_

Naruto abrió lentamente los ojos tras un largo rato de molesta luz contra sus párpados, para ver una habitación de paredes celestes, con dos camas además de la que él ocupaba, vio su ropa colgada en el respaldo de una silla junto a la cama, la luz de la mañana entraba por una gran ventana al fondo de la habitación.

De inmediato recordó el incidente del día anterior, revivió el temor y los nervios de aquellas horas, preocupándose de repente por su Pokémon, a quien no recordaba haber visto desde antes de desvanecerse, cuando lo protegió de aquella lluvia de gélidos cristales.

Su atención se desvió hacia la puerta cuando el pestillo giró lentamente, y la menuda figura de Sakura se hizo presente en el dormitorio, a Naruto le hizo una gran ilusión verla allí.

– ¡Sakura-Chan, vienes a verme! – Gritó con un brillo de alegría en los ojos, pero la expresión de ella, contrario a lo que Naruto hubiese esperado, pasó a ser una de claro fastidio e incluso de enojo.

– Ni creas, Naruto, solo vine porque Kakashi sensei me lo pidió – Se acercó a la cama y le entregó a su compañero dos pequeñas esferas – Toma a tus Pokémon, ¡A ver si los cuidas mejor! – La decepción se hizo sentir en el pecho del rubio, no era esa la primera vez que Sakura le hacía sentir algo así, en algunos momentos dudaba sobre si le había hecho algo en algún momento, cosa que dudaba.

– ¿Dónde estoy? – Preguntó, recordando su anterior experiencia

– Estamos en ciudad Petalia, en el centro Pokémon – A Naruto no pudo sorprenderle más aquella respuesta, debió haber dormido mucho tiempo, si ya estaban en Hoenn.

Sakura salió de la habitación para que él pudiese vestirse, luego de verificar que sus amigos estaban perfectamente, abandonó el cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Se tomó unos minutos para conocer a fondo el lugar, solo había oído vagas descripciones sobre los centros Pokémon de parte de Iruka cuando les enseñó los recursos básicos de un entrenador; visitó la cafetería, comiendo de paso un rápido desayuno al enterarse de que los entrenadores tenían allí tres consumiciones diarias gratuitas.

Siguió recorriendo el edificio aún con un pastelito en la mano, caminó rápidamente a través del pasillo de habitaciones que daba a la sala principal, cruzándose en una de las últimas puertas con una mujer, a la cual arroyó por así decirlo, ella no cayó, ni mucho menos, resistió el empujón, y mandó a Naruto al suelo.

– ¡Oye, mocoso!, ¡¿Acaso estás ciego o eres tonto? – Al levantar la vista, el chico vio a una mujer de mediana edad, delgada, con el cabello rubio muy corto y los ojos azules ardiendo de rabia.

Antes de poder decirle nada, la mujer se dio vuelta rápidamente y se marchó a paso veloz vociferando maldiciones demasiado fuertes como para repetirlas o borrarlas de la memoria.

Naruto reaccionó y se le ocurrieron un par de cosas que hubiese sido conveniente decirle, pero se resignó con su euforia matutina menguando levemente, al final, decidió dejarlo estar, se levantó de un brinco y continuó su paseo.

El vestíbulo del centro Pokémon era inmenso, lleno de enormes ventanas, las paredes estaban pintadas en tonos de verde pastel que relajaban la vista.

Al final de un mostrador se encontraba una joven de cabello rosa peinado en dos curiosas coletas, sus ojos azules calmaban casi tanto como las paredes, y la sonrisa que dirigía al chico con quién estaba hablando, decía muchísimo de ella.

Así se quedó el chico, embobado mirándola, pasaron casi diez minutos antes de que recordara que no había visto a su compañero desde la batalla en el barco, el solo pensar que Sasuke hubiese terminado peor que él . . . .

Se apresuró hasta llegar al mostrador, tuvo que tomar algo de aire para preguntarle a la enfermera Joy si sabía dónde estaba su equipo.

– . . . Salieron hace poco – Respondió ella tras pensárselo un momento – Deben de estar en el patio trasero – Naruto le dio las gracias cuando sus pies ya estaban trazando el camino hasta las puertas de cristal, que se abrieron en el momento justo para dejarle pasar.

Rattata estaba recuperado del todo, eso se notaba a simple vista, por la forma en que esquivaba las embestidas y los pegajosos hilos de Caterpie, contraatacando luego con ataques rápidos y ferozes mordidas, era obvio además, para Kakashi sobre todo, que Sakura no peleaba con convicción, sino que ocupaba valiosos segundos de batalla observando el rostro de Sasuke, en lugar de dar la orden pertinente a su Pokémon.

El veloz ratón asestó el que parecía ser el último golpe, corriendo hacia la oruga dejando una leve estela blanca tras de sí, el Pokémon insecto rodó sobre sí mismo casi un metro, llegando hasta los pies de su entrenadora, quien casi no le prestó atención, al igual que ninguno de los dos reparó en que su sensei se alejaba rápida pero sigilosamente entre los árboles cercanos.

– ¡Ese ataque estuvo asombroso, Sasuke! – Exclamó la chica con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero, como de costumbre, no recibió más respuesta que un simple "Hmp" descortés, seguido de un desvío de la mirada por parte del chico, lo que si no acostumbraba, era a dirigirle una mirada como la de ese momento, las miradas del joven Uchiha para ella solían ser gélidas e inexpresivas, pero la de aquel instante denotaba todo lo contrario, sus ojos estaban encendidos por la ira, ira dirigida hacia ella, pero. . . ¿Por Qué?, es decir, él había ganado, ¿Qué tenía contra ella?.

– _"¡¿Pero Qué demonios le pasa?"_ - Gritaba histérica la voz en su cabeza, aquel alter-ego que sacaba sus sinceros comentarios para que ella pudiese oirlos, sin llegar nunca a exteriorizarlos.

Desvió la mirada pocos segundos después de que él se volteara y comenzara a alejarse, y entonces le vió, su Caterpie yacía de lado, con el cuerpo cubierto de raspones.

Lo guardó, levemente avergonzada por haber ignorado a su propio Pokémon, y nuevamente se puso de camino al edificio blanco para darle algo de comer.

Mientras tanto, en la zona arborada cercana al centro Pokémon, sentado sobre una roca grisácea, se hallaba Kakashi, sosteniendo con una mano un pequeño dispositivo electrónico de colores blanco y negro, ciertamente le costaba mucho manejar aquel artilugio tan novedoso, en su opinión, no tenía sentido reemplazar el confiable Pokégear por esa cosa tan extraña conocida como Videomisor, pero siendo que eran órdenes directas de la Liga Pokémon, había que acatarlas.

Aquella cosa que se suponía debía (aunque dudaba conseguirlo alguna vez) usar cómodamente desde su muñeca como un reloj normal.

Finalmente pudo encenderlo y ver en su pantalla, tras el mensaje de saludo, el menú corredizo con las múltiples y maravillosas tareas que el aparatito era capaz de desempeñar, el símbolo de llamada entrante, similar a un pequeño tubo de teléfono, titilaba con luz amarilla y un ruido de campanillas intermitente.

– Justo a tiempo – Suspiró aliviado Kakashi, no acostumbraba a mantener el aparato encendido, mucho menos a revisarlo constantemente en busca de llamadas o mensajes nuevos que pudiese haber pasado por alto, pero había ciertas conferencias que había que tener, fuera o no de su agrado, y aquellas, en especial, solían ser tediosas, pero no del todo aborrecibles.

Con la suavidad de uno de sus índices, presionó el brillante ícono y de éste surgió un letrero de fondo amarillo y letras verdes, el entrenador volvió a suspirar, esta vez más pesadamente, al ver el nombre del interlocutor apuntado en letras también verdes.

Presionó nuevamente la pantalla, que respondió de inmediato dividiendo su imagen en dos partes iguales, izquierda y derecha, en la parte de la derecha apareció su propia imagen, el único ojo visible fijo en la pantalla con su irrevocable aspecto cansino, los cabellos plateados peinados como de costumbre, y la infaltable máscara negra entorpeciendo la lectura de sus gestos faciales.

En el lado izquierdo apareció un rostro por demás familiar para él, de profundos y expresivos ojos negros, enmarcados por dos pobladas cejas del mismo color, la brillante sonrisa que su amigo y eterno rival le dirigió era totalmente antitética a su propio rostro.

– ¡Pero si es mi rival!, ¡¿A Qué viene ese mensaje tan urgente que me enviaste?

– Mhhh. . . . hola Gai, creo que nos conviene esperar a que. . . . – El pitido del Videomisor le ahorró el final de la frase.

Las imágenes de sus rostros fueron momentáneamente reemplazadas por un letrero similar al primero, solo que ahora se trataba de dos solicitudes para una videoconferencia, Kakashi suspiró por tercera vez, odiaba hablar con más de una persona mediante el aparato ese, pues la misma comodidad que esa aplicación representaba, generaba en él una mezcla de miedo/rechazo.

Al presionar nuevamente la pantalla permitiendo el acceso de los nuevos integrantes de la llamada, una delgada pantalla secundaria se desplazó de dentro del Videomisor, duplicando su tamaño real, en el panel principal se volvieron a apreciar los dos primeros rostros, solo que ahora la división de la imagen era diferente, ya no era izquierda/derecha, sino que ahora era arriba/abajo, al igual que la segunda pantalla, en la cual aparecieron de golpe dos rostros más, un hombre y una mujer, todos familiares entre sí.

– Bueno, ahora que estamos todos, los llamé por un asunto muy importante. . . . – Comenzó a hablar, diciendo algo en principio ovbio para sus interlocutores, naturalmente que él nunca convocaría algo que le resultara tan molesto como una videoconferencia solo para conversar.

– Dinos algo que no sepamos, Kakashi – Una voz grave y ligeramente ronca cortó sus pensamientos, proveniente de quien vendría a ser el tercer miembro de la conferencia, que como siempre estaba rodeado por un fino halo ascendente de humo grisáceo, los otros dos prácticamente asintieron para mostrar su común acuerdo.

– Impaciente como siempre . . . . está bien. . . . . – Tomó algo de aire, y por un momento casi se sintió regocijado por la expectativa reflejada de repente en los rostros de sus compañeros – Los Akatsuki han vuelto.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral tras aquellas palabras, y no era para menos, todos, incluso Kakashi, procesaron el mensaje en lo más profundo de sus mentes, sus vistas se perdieron por un momento, y cuando Gai volvió a hablar, por vez primera los cuatro sintieron que los separaban cientos, sino miles de kilómetros, como era en realidad.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? – La pregunta más importante, y la que todos habían olvidado

– Dos de ellos se aparecieron en el barco que nos trajo a Hoenn – El silencio volvió a imperar, y la palidez espectral se hizo presente en todos los rostros.

– Eso no puede ser. . . . – Se oyó la voz de la única mujer del grupo, que hablaba como para sí misma, con sus ojos perdidos en un lugar muy lejano – ¿Qué se supone que haremos?

– Debemos avisar a la liga Pokémon – Dijo tranquilamente Asuma

– No – Intervino Kakashi – Después de lo de aquella vez, no nos creerán nada, solo actúen normal y mantenganse alerta, lo primero es saber que quieren esta vez. . . . – Antes de que cualquiera pudiese decir nada más, el "anfitrión" cortó la llamada, dejándolos a todos con una nueva preocupación.

* * *

Bueno, es lo mejor que pude sacar, sé que no es muy bueno, pero la próxima vez será mejor. . . . . o eso espero.

De momento, muchas gracias a los lectores que me han dejado sus review, que son: _**¡Kibamarta,**_ _**Sakura5111**_, _**Minako Uzumaki**_,**_Nekos Dream_**,**_ xxxprincessakuraxxx_**, **_toaneo07,_** **_Janyo y AtmaterasuIce!_**


	16. Chapter 16

Hola!, ya sé que esto es mucho muy terrible, mi atraso, quiero decir, y esta vez no tengo excusa, solo espero que les guste este capítulo dedicado al equipo 10, aunque pueda no parecer, me esforcé terriblemente para poder sacar esto.

Disclaimer: Naruto y Pokémon no me pertenecen

_**Pokémon:**_

**_Shikamaru:_** _Slakoth (Akubi)_

_**Ino:**_ _Chikorita (Pinku)_

**_Choji:_** _Wurmple (Keki)_

_**Asuma:**_ _Vigoroth, Piloswaine (Tenpuku), Mankey (Kureiji)_

- Voces -

_- "Pensamientos" -_

_3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3 / _Empieza o termina un flashback

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8 / Cambio de escena

* * *

**_"La femme fatale de Unova"_**

El sendero de árboles oscuros de la Ruta 22 se abría por el este, para dar paso a la inmensa ciudad Verde, con sus enormes edificios de bastantes años, sus extensos vecindarios, y las pequeñas plazoletas bien distribuidas por la metrópoli.

Las nubes se arremolinaban, grices y pesadas sobre todo lo visible, dejando una deprimente atmósfera de noche prematura, pero sin una sola gota de lluvia abrillantando las calles de asfalto.

El centro Pokémon de la ciudad era una verdadera obra de arte, construido casi enteramente en cristal, con su inmenso vestíbulo en forma de domo, y pequeñas lámparas doradas alumbrando desde fuera de él, a causa de la oscuridad anormal del día.

Dentro del edificio había una gran cantidad de entrenadores, en su mayoría oriundos de la ciudad, aunque había otros tantos cuyo aspecto e incluso sus Pokémon los delataban como forasteros.

Allí se hallaba Shikamaru, medio sentado, medio tirado sobre una de los bancos, sin ánimo de levantarse, nunca en su corta vida había caminado tanto ni por tanto tiempo como lo hizo para recorrer la ruta 22 con sus compañeros, viendo el rastro de migajas que Choji iba dejando por el bosque, y escuchando las irritantes protestas de Ino cada que pisaba una zona lodosa, claro que su sensei intentó hacerla entender que el arroyo cercano era el hábitat de Wooper, y que inevitablemente habría lodo, pero no había forma.

Observó a las Chanseys correr de un lado para el otro cargando eventualmente bandejas con instrumentos quirúrgicos, botellas de líquidos transparentes, e incluso empujando carros de limpieza cada que había un imprevisto.

Detrás del mostrador, estaba la infaltable enfermera Joy, con su característico peinado, cofia y uniforme; en la academia se enseñaba a reconocer a las figuras como enfermeras, agentes de policía y demás personajes imprescindibles para los entrenadores, pero, incluso tras tantos años de ver fotografías, resultaba increíble el solo pensar en tantas mujeres idénticas y abocadas a la misma profesión.

No pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que lloviera, agradeció internamente por haber llegado al centro Pokémon antes de que eso ocurriera, aunque después del día que habían tenido, ya podía ir agradeciendo el hecho de estar en pie. . .

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

Llevaban ya un par de horas caminando por un paisaje de bosque, con ligeros toques de ciénaga, gracias a la actividad de Wooper y Quagsire, traidos desde Johto por la comisión de espacios naturales de Kanto, en uno de sus múltiples tratados de amistad y compañerismo con la vecina región.

Como consecuencia, la desagradable consistencia blanda e irregular del terreno dificultaba enormemente caminar sin resbalar, además de causar el doble del cansancio normal, y sin embargo, nadie protestaba, salvo Ino, cuando recordaba lo mucho que le gustaban aquellos zapatos que hundía profundamente en el barro, pero, luego de que parasen para que ella se cambiara, todo permaneció en relativo silencio.

Si había algo envidiable en Choji, se dijo Shikamaru en ese tiempo, era su sentido del equilibrio, pues podía caminar a un buen paso por entre el barro, con una mano ocupada hurgando en una enorme bolsa de papas fritas, y con su Wurmple inclinándose sobre su hombro para comer de la misma bolsa, todo eso sin patinar ni una vez, como a el resto del equipo le hubiera pasado.

Fue en uno de esos interminables pasos, que una figura fue vista por ellos, dando saltitos alrededor de los árboles, y recogiendo eventualmente pequeñas cosas con el pico, era un Spearow.

No hay que decir que Ino intentó capturar al Pokémon salvaje en primer lugar, pero su Chikorita, además de la desventaja de tipo, contaba con lo malo del terreno, en el cual patinaba sin remedio, no teniendo la posibilidad de embestir ni de pisar firme el suficiente tiempo para lanzar su ataque de Hoja Afilada antes de que su adversario le diera fuertes picotazos.

- ¡Pinku! - Exclamó Ino al ver a su compañera rodar casi hasta sus pies - ¡Levántate, usa tus lianas!

El Látigo Cepa pareció entonces la mejor opción, Pinku pudo amarrar las patas de Spearow al tercer intento, y éste, tras ser azotado contra el suave pero pegajoso suelo varias veces, y cubierto por unas cuantas hojas filosas como navajas (las pocas que le atinaron) solo pudo, sufriendo en lo más profundo de sí mismo, resignarse a ser atrapado, sintiendo apenas la pequeña esfera golpeando su cuerpo insensible por el lodo.

La Pokebóla no demoró mucho en dejar de agitarse, lo suficiente apenas para que su dueña apretase los dientes ansiosa dos o tres veces, para luego alzar en brazos a su sucia Chikorita, sin darle importancia al barro que ensuciaba su traje púrpura.

El segundo en tener "suerte" con la captura fue Choji, fue un rato después, mientras todos caminaban lentamente, disfrutando ahora del buen humor de Ino, quién iba ahora con sus ropas de repuesto, por el pésimo estado de las primeras.

Iban llegando al límite del terreno pantanoso, donde la ruta se cubría nuevamente de hierba seca y brillante, cuando, nuevamente, una figura que se movía les llamó la atención, pero ésta no era ni tan rápida, ni tan elegante como la de Spearow, aunque si un poco más grande.

El Pokémon en cuestión, se hallaba tirado en la orilla de un pequeño arroyuelo, contorsionándose incesantemente en el lodo, del cual se había cubierto hasta quedar prácticamente indistinguible del mismo.

En un acto de plena bondad de criador, y siempre con el permiso de Asuma sensei, Choji tomó en sus manos, desprovistas rato antes de comida chatarra, al pequeño Pokémon embarrado, dejándolo en el agua, dónde se sacudió hasta limpiarse por completo, y dejó ver su opaca y dura piel de escamas, sus largos bigotes blancos, y sus ojos de apariencia inerte.

A lo mejor a los tres chicos les hubiera parecido totalmente normal, pero, para Asuma, que había lidiado con aquellos horribles bichos durante años cada que andaba en busca de Pokémon de agua, aquel resultaba, sin lugar a dudas, el más feo y desmejorado que hubiese visto.

Su cuerpo, de por sí delgado, estaba esquelético, su piel descamada, y sus ojos sin brillo, rodeados por enormes aureolas oscuras. Se suponía que Magikarp sobrevivía en cualquier medio siempre y cuando hubiera agua, siendo así, cualquiera diría que aquel Pokémon debería estar relativamente sano, y no en aquel estado.

Mientras el joven criador miraba al triste pez, Ino se arreglaba el cabello, y Shikamaru descansaba sobre una piedra, aprovechando el descanso, al igual que lo hacía su maestro, dándose un momento para fumar, ya que de hacerlo al caminar, se cansaría mucho más, y eso no convendría.

En medio de aquel silencio, la predadora observaba, acurrucada en las ramas de un árbol, poniendo especial atención a la criatura que se retorcía en el agua, ella no tenía idea de qué podía ser, pero se veía sabroso.

De la nada, precedida solo por una leve brisa, una gran figura alada cruzó el predio, por encima de los árboles, en dirección al arroyo, y con su enorme pico, cazó al desprevenido Magikarp y con él se elevó hasta un árbol cercano.

- ¡¿Qué demonios es eso? - Gritó Ino, despeinada por causa de las enormes alas del Pokémon, que generaban fuerte viento

- Mandibuzz. . . - Escuchó susurrar a Shikamaru, con un tono que indicaba su incredulidad – Se supone que son de Unova

Sin dar muestras de escucharlos, la inmensa ave arrojó a su presa al aire, y al cerrar el pico a su alrededor, un fuerte dolor la embargó, como si hubiese mordido una roca, las lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos.

- Pobrecita – Dijo Asuma con tono sincero – Los Magikarps son incomibles

El Pokémon acuático cayó al suelo, aún retorciéndose, y con unas cuantas escamas menos, pero sin heridas muy graves. La que se veía muy mal era Mandibuzz, se veía a la legua que no le gustaba llorar frente a extraños, y no perdonaría al pez desgraciado por su humillación.

Sin más dilaciones, se lanzó en picado a por su presa escamosa, a la cual Choji no dudó en proteger, moviéndose tan rápido como pudiera hacerlo, se abrazó del Magikarp con todas sus fuerzas, oyendo a sus compañeros gritar su nombre casi al unísono, y esperando el picotazo de la mortal arpía.

Esperó, y esperó, apretando los párpados y los dientes, pero no sintió la esperada punzada de sofocante dolor en la espalda, y aunque eso no le molestó, no pudo estar más extrañado de ver el claro libre de la feroz bestia alada, con los miembros de su equipo mirando fijamente a un extremo de éste.

Parcialmente oculta por la fuerte luz del sol, en el sendero que conducía a ciudad Verde, se hallaba la alta y delgada figura de una mujer, lo primero que se pudo ver de ella era que en su mano portaba una reluciente Pokebóla, que reflejaba bastante la luz del sol, y en la cual se había encargado de meter a la peligrosa ave.

Al acercarse más, pudieron verla completamente, llevaba una bata blanca, como de laboratorio, tenía el cabello castaño corto y bien peinado hacia arriba, sus claros y resplandecientes ojos verdes hacían juego con su falda y sus pendientes.

- ¡Hola, soy la profesora Encina! - Se presentó tomando la mano de Asuma entre las suyas en un apretón algo fuerte para una mujer – Lo lamento por los problemas que les causara Mandibuzz

- Supongo que no hay problema – masculló éste sintiendo el fuerte dolor en la mano, echó una rápida mirada a Choji, quién aún no se recuperaba del todo de su gran susto

- ¡¿Cómo que no hay problema? – Interrumpió Ino, furiosa – ¡Esa cosa casi se devora al pobre de Magikarp!, ¡¿Es que no le da de comer?

- Esa Mandibuzz se escapó del laboratorio de Pueblo Paleta – Se excusó la profesora, claramente avergonzada, pero sin rastro de enojo en su voz – La he perseguido hasta aquí

Tras una breve revisión al maltratado Pokémon de agua, Encina comprobó que estaría bien, solo necesitaba comida y descanso.

- Pues en ese caso – Choji tomó una de sus Pokébolas y, con una facilidad asombrosa, el pez rojo entró en ella

- ¿En serio te llevarás a ese Pokémon inútil? – Preguntó Ino cuando continuaron el camino hacia ciudad Verde, acompañados por la profesora Encina, quien, al enterarse de que el grupo venía de Konoha, y de que Shikamaru pertenecía al clan Nara (famosos por sus investigaciones sobre los Pokémon) no lo dejó en paz un segundo, atosigándolo con todas las interrogantes que le vinieran a la mente, sobre todo acerca de los Pokémon Deerling y Sawsbuck, a los cuales el clan Nara investigaba desde muchos años atrás.

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

El recuerdo aún le hacía dar escalofríos, la mujer no lo había dejado en paz hasta que llegaron a las puertas de la ciudad, y ella tomó su propio rumbo, de nuevo a Pueblo Paleta, no sin antes elogiar su precoz e impresionante inteligencia, algo que la mayoría de la gente olvidaba hacer, a cambio de resaltar siempre su igualmente impresionante holgazanería.

Centrando de nuevo su mente en el presente, se preguntó dónde estarían sus compañeros y cómo les estaría yendo, Ino y Asuma sensei habían ido al escenario de concursos para averiguar cuándo se realizaría el próximo.

Choji se encontraba en la sala de cuidados intensivos, esperando para ver cómo se recuperaba su nuevo amigo. Shikamaru pensó que antes de seguir sentado allí sin hacer nada, era preferible que fuese a acompañarlo, así es que, tras unos momentos, se levantó del banco con un suspiro ahogado.

Sin embargo, al pasar entre las puertas de cristal y el mostrador de recepción, casi fue arrollado por un par de Blissey que corrían veloces, empujando dos camillas, en la primera, descansaba una criatura de piel rosa, cuadrúpedo y con una larga cola terminada en un aguijón, su aspecto era pésimo.

En la segunda, sin embargo, había algo mucho más raro, otro Pokémon, muchas veces más grande que su compañero de la otra camilla, además de que a éste, por supuesto, le había ido mucho peor en la batalla, o tal vez se debiera a su enigmática forma de polígono de hielo, con quebraduras, grietas e incluso algunos dedos flatantes, los puntos amarillos de su rostro parpadeaban con una luz muy leve.

Sin embargo, la mayor atracción en todo el vestíbulo eran las entrenadoras de aquellos Pokémon, habían llegado gritando tonterías y riendo a carcajadas, sin importarles mucho el silencio propio de un hospital, ni tampoco se inmutaron demasiado cuando el doctor de turno las reprendió por el terrible estado de sus Pokémon, y no solo de los de las camillas, sino de dos más que, aunque menos graves, estaban también muy heridos.

- Tuvimos una batalla, doc – Dijo una de ellas, como hablando por las dos, con tono sereno y confiado – Y en una batalla, los Pokémon se lastiman, ¿Me equivoco?

- Supongo que sí – Estuvo de acuerdo el doctor

- ¡Pues entonces deje de molestar con sus idioteces! – Dijo la otra con menos sutilidad, pero sin perder la cabeza.

Shikamaru se entretuvo con la escena, el doctor, a regañadientes, se disculpó con ellas y se retiró a cumplir con su deber. El muchacho aprovechó para identificarlas bien, la que había hablado primero era rubia, llevaba el cabello atado en cuatro coletas, y sus ojos de mirada feroz se posaban en su compañera, una chica pelirroja, de cabello largo y lacio, cubierto por un curioso sombrero; ella correspondía duramente a la mirada que le lanzaba la rubia, ninguna de las dos parecía dispuesta a desviar la suya.

- _"Esto pinta problemático"_ – Dijo a Shikamaru la voz de su conciencia – _"Mejor te alejas antes de que se ponga feo"_

Ciertamente, Shikamaru sabía por propia experiencia (gracias a su madre) que si una mujer de ese tipo enfadada podía ser fatal, dos podían ser catastróficas, simplemente cortó por lo sano, alejándose sigilosamente hacia la sala de cuidados intensivos.

* * *

Bueno, todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, creo que es el más largo hasta ahora.

Agradezco enormemente a mis fieles lectores, que demuestran su valioso apoyo con sus reviews, y que son: _**¡Kibamarta,**_ _**Sakura5111**_, _**Minako Uzumaki**_,**_Nekos Dream_**,**_xxxprincessakuraxxx_**, **_toaneo07,_** **_Janyo y AtmaterasuIce!_**


	17. Chapter 17

Hola, aquí yo, dando señales de vida nuevamente, para empezar disculpándome por mi horrible atraso con todos mis fics, y diciéndoles la promesa de siempre, pero mis problemas de conexión y mis eventuales bloqueos me hacen retrasarme de todos modos.

bueno, hoy tocaría el equipo 8, así que espero les guste, y prometo, esta vez en serio, que voy a actualizar lo antes posible.

Discleimer: Naruto y Pokemon (por si alguien tiene dudas) no me pertenecen.

Lista de Pokémon:

_**Hinata: **__Skitty (Koneko), __Horsea_

_**Kiba: **__Growlithe (Akamaru)_

**_Shino: _**_Venonat (Bagu)_

**_Kurenai: _**_Kirlia (Shojo), __Kirlia (Gen), __Spinda (Meitei)_

- Voces -

_- "Pensamientos" -_

_- _**"Pokedex"**

* * *

_**"Captura nocturna"**_

Bordear la irregular y potencialmente peligrosa costa de Johto no era una tarea para principiantes, ya que la rocosa pero aparentemente inofensiva superficie ocultaba abundantes corales submarinos, duros como el acero, construidos y habitados por los trabajadores Corsola.

Finalmente la pequeña embarcación halló su destino. Directamente al sur de pueblo Primavera, tras un espeso bosque, había una pequeña playa de arenas pálidas y guijarros, coronada por una pronunciada ladera conocida coloquialmente como el mirador Primavera.

La aridez natural de la playa impedía la correcta construcción de corales bajo la superficie, lo que junto con su ubicación lo hacían un sitio idóneo para atracar un barco, teniendo como único defecto la dificultad de subir la ladera para llegar al primer pueblo.

En el momento en que la capitana se encargó de anclar el ferry el sol ya había descendido casi por completo, dejando a su paso un escenario celestial rojizo y oscuro. La idea de avanzar con la noche a las espaldas hubiese resultado mala en otras condiciones, pero con la noche despejada y calurosa que se veía venir, la situación era otra.

Así fue que tras descansar un rato en la playa, el equipo partió hacia el norte, acompañados por los gemelos, que al fin y al cabo iban en la misma dirección. Kiba y Akamaru se adelantaron de inmediato, corriendo entre los arbustos de la empinada ladera.

Era asombrosa la cantidad de Pokémon que salían por la noche, y a medida que se adentraban en la espesa arboleda, Kurenai iba señalando a sus alumnos las diversas criaturas ocultas por todos lados, Sentrets dormidos en los arbustos, los ojos brillantes de Noctowl y Hoothoot en los huecos de los árboles, Ledyba y Ledian surcando el firmamento con débiles zumbidos, aquello era digno de una pintura.

Una de las funciones más modernas de las Pokédex era su capacidad de servir como radar de Pokémon que tuviesen un tamaño considerable, y Shino se había propuesto dominar dicha aplicación; poniendo cuidado para no caerse, lograba apenas reconocer en círculos de colores a las criaturas que su sensei señalaba.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Hinata dirigiera su atención al curioso instrumento, siendo Sakon la única audiencia de Kurenai, puesto que su hermano se hallaba metros adelante, compitiendo con Kiba para ver quien capturaba más Pokémon.

La competencia estaba bastante pareja, puesto que ambos chicos contaban con cinco Pokebólas, no debería durar mucho, no obstante, los huidizos seres nocturnos impusieron cierto grado de dificultad, y para cuando las luces del pequeño pueblo Primavera se hicieron visibles, el marcador iba empatado uno a uno.

La primera captura de Kiba fue de un diminuto Spinarak que no fue rival para Akamaru y cayó al primer ataque de ascuas, mientras que Ukon y su enorme Doduo fueron apenas capaces de dar una paliza a una feroz Murkrow que los atacó en primer lugar.

Ambos competidores miraron a su alrededor, en busca de más presas, pero era como si todos los Pokémon del bosque se hubiesen evaporado, ni siquiera los ojos de Hoothoot eran visibles en la espesura de los árboles.

– Bueno, siendo así – Dijo Ukon algo molesto, señalando a un viejo árbol – ¡Doduo, usa Golpe Cabeza! – El ave bicéfala dio un fuerte graznido antes de echar a correr en la dirección indicada, dejando tras de sí una nube de polvo.

– ¡¿Golpe ca. . .? – Kiba nunca había oído de ese ataque, y no tenía idea de a qué venía exactamente, pero ciertamente quedó estupefacto cuando las dos cabezas del Pokémon se estrellaron duramente en el tronco, haciendo pedazos la capa superficial de corteza.

Del follaje del árbol cayeron hojas y ramas, junto con varias figuras pequeñas y amarillentas, Kakunas que antaño se encaramaran al árbol, y que ahora se hallaban sin poder moverse, no teniendo otra opción más que entrar en las Pokebólas.

– Un Murkrow y tres Kakunas. . . te conviene apurarte, torpe – Se regodeó Ukon sosteniendo las esferas entre sus dedos

– ¡Cierra la boca! ¡Te voy a ganar, ya lo verás! – Tanto Kiba como Akamaru enseñaban los dientes a su sobrado enemigo, en una señal más de frustración que de otra cosa, aunque la boca del Inuzuka se torció de repente en una sonrisa burlona.

– ¡Mira, tus Pokémon se están peleando! – El semblante de Ukon cambió de golpe, borrándose por completo su sonrisa al voltearse y descubrir que en efecto, las dos cabezas de Doduo se enredaban y picoteaban, totalmente encolerizadas.

– ¡Vamos, Akamaru! – Sabiendo que en poco tiempo llegarían al pueblo, no les quedaba tiempo que perder, Pokémon y entrenador echaron a correr hasta llegar a un claro prácticamente a la salida del bosque, sobre el cual volaba por entonces la enorme nube de Ledyba y Ledian que habían visto antes.

Las débiles ascuas del Growlithe no llegaban a cubrir la mitad de la distancia que lo separaba de los Pokémon voladores, y tras un par de intentos, comprobaron que no era viable usar la estrategia del golpe cabeza sin sufrir daños, debido lógicamente a que Akamaru no conocía dicho ataque.

Cuando finalmente se resignaron a perder la competencia, un ser extraño y ruidoso pasó flotando frente a ellos, era de color rosa brillante, con orejas puntiagudas y un par de hojas en la cabeza.

– ¿Eso es. . ? . . . ¡Es un Pokémon! – Con energías renovadas, Kiba tomó su Pokédex mientras sujetaba a la criatura con sus brazos, evitando que flotase lejos.

**"Hoppip, el Pokémon Algodón. Estos Pokémon flotan gracias a las corrientes de aire y se reúnen cuando llega la primavera."**

– ¡Así que Hoppip. . .bueno, estás de suerte, amiguito!

– ¡Hou! – Exclamó la criatura con alegría, y pese a lo que le hubiesen enseñado an la academia sobre las capturas, Kiba supo que no tenía mucho caso pelear contra él, y simplemente lo metió en una Pokebóla, a la que Hoppip entró sin rechistar.

– Bien. . . ¡Ya solo faltan tres más!

– ¡Grow!

**3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3**

Mientras tanto, bastante lejos del concurso, el resto del grupo seguía con su lenta caminata, admirando todo lo que el bosque tenía para ofrecer. Hinata y Shino se habían quedado atrás, ya que este último vio la oportunidad perfecta para capturar a un par de Heracross que comían tranquilamente de un árbol; primero los confundió con el Supersónico de Bagu, y cuando se debilitaron peleando entre sí, no pudieron resistirse a ser capturados.

– Eso fue. . . impresionante – Dijo Hinata a su compañero, lo hizo casi sin pensar, pues, para principiantes como ellos, realmente resultaba una muy buena captura, aunque no debía sorprender, viniendo de Shino, quien fuera nombrado usualmente por Iruka sensei como "uno de los mejores de la clase", igualándose su capacidad para las batallas con la de Sasuke y Shikamaru.

– . . . Y eso es una madriguera de Gligar – Kurenai señalaba un hoyo en el suelo, mientras Sakon lo miraba asombrado, él no parecía haber estado en un bosque antes, pues todo le parecía asombroso, desde las huellas de Ursaring hasta los Kakunas y Matapods pegados a los árboles.

– Hola. . . – Susurró el chico hacia el agujero, para luego meter la mano, al ver que Gligar no se encontraba en casa.

– Yo que tu no haría eso – Dijo sorprendida la instructora, al tiempo que Sakon retiraba la mano, sosteniendo un objeto extraño y ovalado, de color rosa con algunas manchas azules.

– ¡Mire, un huevo de Gligar! – No terminó de decir eso cuando una enorme figura cayó del cielo sobre él, haciéndole soltar el huevo con un alarido de dolor, mientras veía como mamá Gliscor tomaba a su cría no nata con una pinza y se alejaba volando raudamente.

– ¡¿Estás bien?

– Si. . . creo que si. . . – Con dificultad, el muchacho se paró y se sacudió la hierba de la ropa – Me parece que era una madriguera de Gliscor

– Si. . . – Kurenai suspiró pesadamente – Lo peor que puedes hacer es robarle las crías a un Pokémon

– Tiene sentido. . . lo voy a recordar la próxima vez

**3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3**

Ya en la salida del bosque fue que se encontraron Kiba y Ukon, ambos en la misma situación, buscando su último Pokémon que no aparecía por ningún lado, el marcador era de cuatro a cuatro, ya que, además de Spinarak y Hoppip, el hasta entonces desafortunado competidor había logrado dar con un Ledyba y unSentret, capturándolos a ambos con bastante dificultad.

La suerte parecía haberse invertido, ya que Ukon no había logrado su última captura, gracias a las constantes peleas de su Doduo, quien se hallaba al borde del debilitamiento, y además, el número de Pokémon parecía reducirse a medida que la noche avanzaba.

– ¿Y que?. . . ¿Tuviste suerte? – Preguntó Ukon a modo de burla

– Por supuesto – Kiba sonrió ampliamente mientras enseñaba las Pokebólas ocupadas – Ya solo nos falta uno

– Te esforzaste, pero esto lo gano yo. . . – En ese momento fue que Akamaru, atento a la conversación, miró de repente a un punto de la arboleda, en el cual el follaje empezó a moverse levemente, para dar paso a una criatura peculiar, desconocida para ambos.

Un par de ojos cafés los miraron con una mezcla de sorpresa y temor, pero no por ellos, sino por algo más, la lagartija verdosa dio un respiro antes de que sus pequeñas patitas cedieran al cansancio, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de cortes, moretones y manchas, pero su mirada poseía cierto resquicio de altivez.

– ¡Perfecto, ahí está el último! – Exclamó Ukon haciendo un gesto a su Doduo

– ¡Espera!, ¡¿Qué es esa cosa?

– Ni idea. . .¡Usa Picotazo! – La veloz ave, que parecía haber superado su conflicto, corrió hacia el desvalido Snivy, quien no obstante pudo esquivar uno de los golpes tras recibir el primero, luego cayó al suelo, aparentemente debilitado.

La Pokebóla no se hizo esperar, y rebotó en el maltrecho cuerpo del reptil, sin siquiera abrirse.

– ¡Eh!. . . ¡¿Por Qué no lo capturó? – Preguntó Kiba con gran sorpresa

– ¡Demonios! – Ukon recogió la esfera del suelo y regresó a su Pokémon – Eso es lo que pasa cuando tratas de capturar a un Pokémon que ya tiene dueño

– Entonces. . . ese ya tiene entrenador. . . tenemos que ayudarlo

– No tengo nada más que hacer. . . – El chico encogió los hombros – . . . llevémoslo al centro Pokémon

– De acuerdo – El cuerpo del pequeño Pokémon era de textura áspera y fresca, como una hoja, pesaba muy poco, y muy eventualmente abría sus ojos, para luego volver a caer inconsciente. Por suerte para los chicos, el grupo había apretado un poco la marcha, y no les costó demasiado reunirse.

Tras una breve explicación sobre la competencia de captura y el origen del Snivy, atravesaron el pueblo poco menos que a la carrera, hasta llegar a un edificio bastante grande, de aspecto más bien rústico.

Era para casos como ese que siempre había una enfermera Joy de guardia, y la que estaba en la recepción se mostró muy amable pese a que era bastante tarde, se ocupó de internar a Snivy y de curar al resto de los Pokémon.

Finalmente, ofreció y asignó al grupo un par de habitaciones para que pasaran el resto de la noche, todos lo agradecieron mucho, ya que con lo movidito del viaje y los contratiempos de la caminata, se habían cansado bastante, aunque no lo hubiesen notado.

* * *

Como siempre me gustaría agradecer profundamente a mis lectores de siempre, que no se fijan en mi demora, y que me dejan sus reviews: _**¡Kibamarta,**_ _**Sakura5111**_, _**Minako Uzumaki**_,**_Nekos Dream_**,**_xxxprincessakuraxxx_**, **_toaneo07,_** **_Janyo, Aurarcangel y AtmaterasuIce!_**


	18. Chapter 18

Hola a todos, perdón por mi tardanza, estuve sin internet mucho tiempo, así que no pude actualizar ni leer ningún fic, pido disculpas a aquellos que me tienen como lectora habitual.

Como sabrás, este capítulo va sobre el equipo 7, el favorito de varios, mas no el mío, de hecho, me cuesta bastante escribir sobre ellos, este capítulo es el resultado de mucho tiempo reescribiendo, así que espero que les guste.

Última advertencia, en este capítulo voy a usar un recurso algo fastidioso, metí un flashback dentro de otro, lo señalicé con numeritos, seguro lo entienden.

Discleimer: Naruto y Pokémon no me pertenecen

Lista de Pokémon

**_Naruto:_**

_Vulpix - Kyuubi_

_Weedle_

_**Sasuke:**_

_Poochyena - Shi_

_Rattata_

_**Sakura:**_

_Teddiursa - Haru_

_Caterpie_

**_Kakashi:_**

_Snubull - Pakkun_

- Voces -

_- "Pensamientos" -_

_- _**"Pokedex"**

3-3-3-3: Inicio/Fin de flashback

6-6-6-6: Inicio/Fin de un flashback dentro del anterior

* * *

_**"¡Una nochecita de ratas!"**_

El grupo caminó por los brillantes y húmedos pastos de la ruta 102, Kakashi no les había dicho exactamente a qué iban allí, solo se limitaba a dirigir la marcha en silencio.

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

Todo había empezado al reunirse los cuatro en el centro Pokémon por la tarde del día de su llegada a Petalia. Los tres jóvenes estaban ansiosos por ver si podían hacer que su sensei les contase los detalles del incidente durante su viaje a Hoenn.

Se decepcionaron un poco cuando les dijo que no sabía a ciencia cierta el por qué de dicho acontecimiento, ni tampoco quienes lo habían llevado a cabo, mucho menos quienes lo habían impedido, aunque esto último fuese una mentira.

Sin embargo, para no dejarlos con una duda que les preocupase más de lo debido, Kakashi cambió de tema para centrarse en el desempeño de Sasuke y Naruto en la batalla contra aquellos siniestros Pokémon del barco.

Se refirió a dicho enfrentamiento como algo bien coordinado pero mal ejecutado, no solo por la obvia debilidad de los Pokémon de sus alumnos, sino también por el poco entrenamiento que éstos mostraban tener, y finalizó diciendo que a lo largo del viaje podrían darse muchos momentos en los que él no podría ayudarlos, como ese, por ejemplo.

Cuando cesó de hablar, dió paso a un silencio total del grupo, que contrastaba con el murmullo generalizado del centro Pokémon. Dicho estado de silencio no duró mucho, ya que Naruto, hablando seguramente por los tres, protestó en un tono relativamente bajo, más no tan sosegado.

- ¡En vez de decirnos esas cosas debería ayudarnos a fortalecer a nuestros Pokémon, de veras!

- ¿Fortalecer a sus Pokémon? - Kakashi habló con un tono de voz pausado y rítmico, como si hubiese hecho caso omiso a la pregunta y solo lo repitiese para fingir que escuchaba, sin embargo, Sakura pudo distinguir, al menos por un momento, un fugaz brillo en el ojo visible de su sensei, acompañado por un leve parpadeo, como si estuviese muy irritado, contrario a lo que demostraba su voz.

- Los veo aquí a las mañana al salir el sol . . . – Dijo finalmente con un tono completamente neutro – . . . Que duerman bien

Y así sin más le vieron alejarse, sabían que no le harían decir una palabra más, tendrían que acatar sus órdenes, después de todo, él seguía siendo su superior.

Una mirada general les recordó que, a diferencia de su sensei, no tenían nada que hacer, ya que el sol apenas estaba ocultándose.

- Ey, Sakura. . . – Dijo Naruto con ánimos renovados - ¿Quieres dar un paseo por la playa?

- No gracias Naruto, tengo cosas mejores que hacer – Respondió ella con cierto desdén, y se alejó de ellos, yendo hacia la puerta principal.

- ¿Mejores cosas que hacer? - El joven se había desanimado de golpe, cuando se le ocurrió posar la mirada en su compañero, el cual parecía ajeno a todo – ¡Oye! . . . ¿Sabes a dónde va?

- . . . Eso no me incumbe ni me interesa – Fue la fría respuesta del siempre pragmático Uchiha, pero Naruto ni se inmutó, estaba lleno de energía, por lo que no podría dormir fácilmente, y además había perdido una valiosa oportunidad con Sakura, solo estaban él y ese idiota de Sasuke. . . entonces se le ocurrió.

- ¡¿Por Qué no luchamos? - La pregunta tomó por sorpresa al pelinegro, que logró recuperar su habitual compostura, para contestar con un casi imperceptible movimiento de hombros, sería entretenido darle un repaso al torpe.

6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6

Cabe destacar que Naruto no era precisamente un mal estudiante, sino uno muy fácil de distraer, y que además tenía la costumbre de poner en evidencia a las autoridades con bromas y trucos, que aunque dejaban ver cierta inmadurez e indisciplina, mostraban, a quien quisiera verlos, un ingenio y una astucia impresionantes.

La única vez que ellos dos se habían enfrentado en un combate Pokémon, había sido en la academia, una de las pocas veces que Naruto había llegado en hora a clase.

Esas peleas no eran nada del otro mundo, se usaban Pokémon prestados, y más que nada servían para aplicar los conocimientos teóricos, y ya de paso, analizar los errores propios y ajenos, por eso era que toda la clase servía de público durante el encuentro.

Aquella fue una calurosa mañana de principios de primavera, ambos chicos eligieron un Pokémon al azar, como solía hacerse, y sin más se dirigieron a la arena.

Naturalmente, lo primero que Naruto hizo fue liberar a la criatura de su Pokebóla, encontrándose con un pulpo rojo de tamaño considerable, pico cilíndrico y mirada altiva.

- ¡Eso es, vamos a ganar, Octillery! - De más está decir que solo Naruto se emocionó de ver al Pokémon, ya que la mitad de la clase lo rechazó por su aspecto, y la otra mitad recordaba la ventaja que seguramente tendrían Sasuke y su Pokémon sobre ellos.

Cuando dicho Pokémon salió a la arena, el gran grupo de chicas que animaban al pelinegro desde las gradas no pudieron más que callarse y sufrir por ver a su amado a peleando junto a aquella cosa.

La criatura era pequeña y alargada, de piel amarillenta con algunas partes, como su quijada y sus ojos, de un color azul claro y brillante; ni bien salió, empezó a retorcerse y a agitar sus pequeñas y desproporcionadas alas.

- ¡Duuu. . .! - Chilló el alegre Durnsparce, volteando para mirar a su entrenador temporal, daba la impresión de poder verlo pese a tener sus ojos cerrados, ya que ni bien posó su mirada en el serio e inexpresivo rostro del muchacho, borró su sonrisa y se concentró en sus oponentes.

Iruka se encargó de indicarle a cada uno los ataques que tenían permitido usar, psteriormente se colocó a la mitad de la arena y dió la señal de comenzar el combate.

En esos segundos que su maestro demoró en llegar al lugar, ambos jóvenes se miraron, no se habían hablado más de lo imprescindible los primeros años que estuvieron en la academia, mas no tardó en formarse entre ellos una poco sana rivalidad, que lo era más bien para Naruto, ya que Sasuke prefería ignorarle, pasar de él y sus tontos celos, después de todo, él tenía cosas más importantes en que concentrarse.

Esa fugaz mirada sirvió para que algo se encendiera en ambos, aquello había dejado de ser una simple práctica, y ni bien se les dió la orden, los ataques que Naruto temía olvidar, se grabaron en su mente y solo le tomó unos segundos elegir el adecuado.

6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6

Salieron rápidamente del iluminado edificio, dirigiéndose al pequeño y simple campo de batalla que había junto a éste.

Un viejo foco del alumbrado público era la única luz que cubría el campo, pero la claridad de la recién entrada noche bastaba para ver todo perfectamente.

Naruto fue el primero en sacar a su Pokémon, el alegre Vúlpix hizo su graciosa, aunque algo torpe entrada al campo, mientras que del otro lado, La veloz y astuta Rattata hacía un discreto reconocimiento visual al entorno, lo recordaba por su batalla anterior, pero nunca estaba de más, alzó su nariz, olfateando el frescor nocturno, y sintió en sus finos bigotes el candor natural del pequeño zorro.

- ¡Bien, empecemos!

- ¡Vuu . . .! - Kyubi se veía totalmente recuperado del esfuerzo realizado en el barco, pero según le había dicho Sakura, para Rattata y Shi la batalla había sido bastante ardua, a tal punto que este último aún no se había recuperado del todo.

Aún echándole una mirada profunda, la roedora se veía en su estado ideal, aunque a lo mejor no hubiese convenido sacarla del centro Pokémon tan rápido, mucho menos hacerla luchar contra los Pokémon de Sakura, por más fácil que dicha batalla le hubiese resultado.

La batalla comenzó, Vúlpix se adelantó varios pasos hacia su oponente, para lanzarle una nubecilla de brasas ardientes de su hocico, Rattata las esquivó sin problema alguno saltando a un lado.

- Usa Ataque rápido – Las órdenes de Sasuke eran calmadas y firmes, como si aquello no fuese un reto para él, sino un simple juego.

Levantando polvo a su paso, la rata se avalanzó veloz en dirección a Kyubi, quien apenas habia terminado su ataque anterior.

- ¡Cuidado Kyubi, usa Látigo! - Con la velocidad propia del apuro, el zorro dio media vuelta sobre sí mismo y azotó el piso con sus colas justo antes de que la enemiga lo pisara, logrando asustarla y hacerle tropezar estrepitosamente.

- Levántate ahora, Rattata – La voz del pelinegro por fin expresaba un sentimiento, pero no se trataba de emoción o temor por la situación de su Pokémon, sino que más bien parecía fastidiado por el inaudito fallo ante un ataque tan básico.

- ¡Terminemos, usa ascuas de nuevo! - Una vez más, Vúlpix lanzó sus brillantes municiones, que comenzaron a impactar en el cuerpo de su oponente, mas ésta, con un gran esfuerzo, se levantó y comenzó a alejarse rápidamente, corriendo hacia su entrenador.

Al llegar lo suficientemente lejos del enemigo, y viendo que éste se acercaba corriendo, Rattata miró a Sasuke, como lo esperaba, se encontró con sus fríos ojos negros, que la alentaron a ganr aquel combate, de alguna forma . . . se concentró, esperando a que se le diera alguna orden, pero casi sin quererlo, comenzó a sentir una tensión vigorizante en los músculos, sintió que su vista y su oído se agudizaban enormemente.

Naruto observó con asombro al Pokémon, mientras Kyubi seguía acercándose a ella, ahora a una velocidad más reducida; la roedora morada desprendía un levísimo brillo rojizo que la envolvía como un aura misteriosa.

La Pokédex que Naruto había recibido ese mismo día de manos de su sensei empezó a emitir un pitido tras otro, al verla, se apreciaba una pequeña luz azul que titilaba en la parte exterior del aparato, él lo abrió y miró la pantalla, en ella se leía un mensaje. . . **"Nuevo ataque registrado: Foco Energía."**

La información del ataque comenzó a aparecer escrita en la pantalla, pero el chico no le dio demasiada importancia, de todos modos Rattata estaba muy débil.

- ¡No te dejes intimidar por ese ataque, de veras, ya la tenemos, sigue! - Al oir esto, Vúlpix reanudó su carrera, con mucha más confianza en su último golpe

- Tu también usa Placaje – Sasuke había recobrado su voz habitual, y la rata se echó a correr con un chillido, aquella energía concentrada era difícil de controlar, aún veía todo con absoluta claridad, pero su visión se había enrojecido.

La colisión de ambos Pokémon duró solo un par de segundos, en los que Kyubi fue arañado y embestido hasta alejarse bastante, quedando tendido en el piso.

Justo cuando el pelinegro esbozaba su sonrisa de superioridad, vió con cierto asombro como su Pokémon, ya libre de su aura roja, caía debilitado.

Ambos se quedaron callados unos segundos, en silencio fueron hasta sus Pokémon y los guardaron, para luego regresar al centro Pokémon.

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

* * *

Ok, hasta aquí, y como ya saben, lo que quieran decir, pueden hacerlo vía review o mensaje privado.

Como siempre, le agradezco enormemente a quienes me han dejado reviews, que de momento son:_**¡Kibamarta,**_ _**Sakura5111**_, _**Minako Uzumaki**_,**_Nekos Dream_**,**_xxxprincessakuraxxx_**, **_toaneo07,_** **_Janyo, Aurarcangel y AtmaterasuIce!_**


	19. Chapter 19

Hola, acá estoy yo, dando señales de vida después de mi más larga ausencia, como siempre me disculpo, prometo no demorarme tanto la próxima vez, pero esta vez en serio, ya que estuve viendo tanto Pokémon como Naruto, y me siento profundamente motivada

Bueno, este capítulo es sobre el equipo 10, que me simpatiza bastante, me costó muchísimo llegar a esto, así que espero les guste.

Ni Naruto ni Pokémon me pertenecen.

**_Pokémon:_**

**_Shikamaru:_** _Slakoth (Akubi)_

**_Ino:_** _Chikorita (Pinku)_

**_Choji:_** _Wurmple (Keki)_

**_Asuma:_** _Vigoroth, Piloswaine (Tenpuku), Mankey (Kureiji)_

- Voces -

_- "Pensamientos" -_

_- _**"Pokedex"**

_3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3 / _Empieza o termina un flashback

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8 / Cambio de escena

* * *

Ciudad Verde experimentaba una mejoría en el tiempo, seguía nublado y húmedo, pero había dejado de llover. Tras su corta estadía en el centro Pokémon, el equipo 10 se dirigió hacia el norte, con rumbo a ciudad Plateada.

Si bien el sitio donde estaban era una escala importante en su viaje, no lo sería de momento, ya que el gimnasio de la ciudad no admitía a entrenadores con menos de cuatro medallas, y no se celebraría ningún concurso hasta el mes siguiente.

Los chicos no entendieron por qué debían irse tan pronto, pero prefirieron no protestar, al cabo que volverían a Ciudad Verde en algún momento. Salieron de la ciudad a media tarde, aunque el cielo diera apariencia de noche prematura.

Avanzando por la ruta 2 se toparon con varios entrenadores, en su mayoría niños pequeños, o tipos raros, que según Asuma, se hacían llamar "Cazabichos", pero ninguno de ellos pudo retarles a pelear, ya que, por lo que decían muy angustiados, habían sido derrotados por una chica.

Shikamaru tuvo una muy buena idea de quién había dejado en tales condiciones a todos esos entrenadores, y rezó por no encontrarse con los elementos del centro Pokémon.

Casi llegando a la entrada del Bosque Verde, se detuvieron a descansar, ya que la lluvia había dejado la ruta llena de lodo, y atravesarla resultaba cansador. Se sentaron en una pequeña zona de hierba baja y bebieron gran parte del agua que llevaban.

– Tranquilos. . . . aún queda mucho por caminar – Les reprendió su sensei – En este bosque no conseguiremos agua

– Deberíamos acampar aquí entonces – Ino estaba bastante ofuscada, tratando de limpiar sus zapatos

– No. . . . es más divertido atravesar esto de noche

Dicho esto, reanudaron su marcha, encontrándose con un viejo letrero que advertía sobre el bosque, aparentemente muy difícil de atravesar sin extraviarse.

Los tres jóvenes pensaron que aquello era mala idea, pero finalmente se internaron en la oscuridad de aquel laberinto natural. El precario sendero de tierra era irregular y las raíces de los árboles les hacían cuidar sus pasos.

Aún si hubieran podido ver el cielo a través del follaje, no los habría ayudado, ya que las nubes cubrían las estrellas, dejando ver apenas el difuminado contorno de la luna.

El clima tormentoso causaba que los Pokémon se refugiaran en sus madrigueras, lo que sumergía al bosque en un profundo silencio. Al pasar junto a un gran roble, Choji se vio sobresaltado por un par de ojos rojos que le miraban desde un hueco.

Dio un pequeño salto, acompañado de un grito que alertó al resto del equipo, ya sugestionados por el tétrico ambiente de aquel lugar.

– ¡¿Qué te pasa Choji?! – Gritó Ino sujetando a su compañero por la ropa

– ¡Hay algo ahí! – Le respondió su compañero señalando al hueco del árbol

– Es solo un Hoothoot – Dijo Asuma calmadamente sin siquiera voltear – ¡Caminen!

Habiéndose recuperado del susto, volvieron a su marcha; se sintieron levemente aliviados al llegar a un gran claro, alumbrado por la tenue luz de la luna, que apenas lograba verse entre las nubes, y coronado por una gran roca.

Aquello significaba que estaban exactamente en medio del bosque, pero justo antes de que volvieran a internarse en la espesura, algo los paró en seco. Un aullido resonó en el claro, causándoles escalofríos.

Ninguno fue capaz de hablar, todos observaban como eran lentamente rodeados por figuras oscuras, de brillantes ojos rojos, que gruñían de forma aterradora.

Finalmente se dejaron ver, pegando un salto al interior del claro, cuatro seres de apariencia canina, pelaje oscuro y mirada fiera.

– Houndour. . . . – Susurró Shikamaru – Debe ser un. . . .

– . . . Un escuadrón de la muerte – Finalizó su sensei – Les dije que iba a ser divertido. . . .

– ¡¿Divertido?! – El grito de Ino alertó a los Pokémon, que retrocedieron levemente – ¡Nos van a comer!

– No si me hacen caso – Lentamente llevó la mano al bolsillo de su pierna – Saquen a sus Pokémon, ahora

Sin mucha seguridad, acataron la orden, liberando en total cinco Pokémon, ya que Magikarp sería inútil estando en tierra.

Siendo Houndour del tipo fuego, Chikorita y Wurmple no tenían mucha ventaja, mientras que Spearow y Slakoth se mostraban indiferentes. El único con probabilidades parecía ser Vigoroth.

– Bueno. . . . ataquen

– Muy bien. . . . ¡Pinku, Látigo cepa! –

Ni lenta ni perezosa, la pequeña Pokémon de hierba corrió hacia el oponente más cercano, pegó un salto y liberó las lianas de su cuello para azotarle, mas éste la evadió y atacó directamente con Ascuas.

Chikorita cayó, con su piel levemente quemada, pero se levantó tambaleándose y mirando al Houndour con su ardor característico.

– Pinku .. . . ¿Puedes seguir? – El Pokémon hizo una seña afirmativa – ¡Entonces atácalo con Placaje!

En ese momento comenzó una corta pelea, mientras Ino y su Chikorita se ocupaban de ese oponente, sus compañeros hacían lo propio con el resto de los demonios caninos.

Increíblemente, quien mejor llevaba el enfrentamiento era Wurmple; tras amarrar fuertemente el hocico de Houndour con Disparo Demora, lo atacó a más no poder con su Picotazo Venenoso, hasta que cayó inconsciente.

La estrategia de Shikamaru había resultado en un mayor daño para su Pokémon, al permitir que dos enemigos mordieran ferozmente a Akubi, pudo usar en ellos el ataque Bostezo sin problemas, para luego debilitarlos con Arañazo. Con ayuda de su Spearow, que por libre albedrío se unió a la batalla, Ino consiguió también debilitar a su oponente.

En cuanto a Asuma, ni bien empezaran a pelear, debió desatender a sus discípulos por un problema más grave. Sobre la gran roca del claro se erguía una figura extremadamente delgada y oscura. No era de extrañar que un escuadrón de bajo nivel fuera liderado por un Houndoom, aunque éste se viera particularmente aterrador y fuerte.

De un salto, el siniestro can se acercó a sus enemigos, al ver a su equipo siendo atacado, mas fue detenido por un fuerte golpe, que le hizo rodar por el suelo.

Se levantó rugiendo y echando brasas de su hocico, miró a su atacante, el Pokémon mono parecía incitarlo a pelear, enseñando sus largas garras, que brillaban en una tonalidad azulada.

– Vamos perrito – Se burlaba Asuma – A ver si muerdes. . .

Con un corto aullido, se lanzó hacia Vigoroth, a la vez que sus colmillos se iluminaban como si estuviesen al rojo vivo. Pretendía dar un veloz ataque al cuello, mas fue esquivado y nuevamente golpeado por Garra Brutal.

Una vez acabadas sus peleas, los jóvenes se dedicaron a ver a su sensei, quién, al igual que su Pokémon, parecía estar disfrutando enfrentarse al lobo infernal.

La batalla se había emparejado mucho, ya que Vigoroth sufría de quemaduras que le debilitaban seriamente. De repente, Houndoom se alejó de él, dio un corto ladrido, y sus ojos adoptaron un tono violáceo.

* * *

Bueno, un final medio raro, pero todo por ahora, nuevamente prometo actualizar más a menudo, por lo menos este fic, y como siempre agradezco a quienes me han dejado reviews, y/o siguen el fic: _**¡Kibamarta,**_ _**Sakura5111**_, _**Minako Uzumaki**_,**_Nekos Dream_**,**_xxxprincessakuraxxx_**,**_toaneo07,_** **_Janyo, Aurarcangel y AtmaterasuIce!_**


	20. Chapter 20

Hola, ¿Cómo andan?, acá llego con el capítulo veinte de mi fic favorito (de entre los propios, claro), si bien no pude apegarme al plazo de dos semanas que me autoimpuse para actualizar, cada vez estoy más cerca de lograr la puntualidad.

Como sea, este capítulo sigue la línea del equipo 8, actualmente en pueblo Primavera, Johto. . . . recomiendo releer el capítulo anterior de este equipo.

Sin nada más que agregar, Naruto y Pokémon no me pertenecen, no lucro con esto, pero espero que les guste.

_**Hinata: **__Skitty (Koneko), __Horsea_

_**Kiba: **__Growlithe (Akamaru), Spinarak, Sentret, Hoppip, Ledyba_

**_Shino: _**_Venonat (Bagu), Heracross (X2)_

**_Kurenai: _**_Kirlia (Shojo), __Kirlia (Gen), __Spinda (Meitei)_

- Voces -

_- "Pensamientos" -_

_- _**"Pokedex"**

_3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3 / _Empieza o termina un flashback

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8 / Cambio de escena

* * *

**_"Fortaleza y objetivos"_**

En los anteriores años, la fama de Pueblo Primavera como lugar de origen de varias figuras conocidas mundialmente, había causado un importante arribo de gente, y el pequeño pueblo se convertía cada vez más en una especie de moderno suburbio.

Kiba se había quedado dormido rápidamente la noche anterior, por lo que despertó vagamente desorientado a media mañana, encontrándose con las camas de Shino, Sakon y Ukon vacías.

Sintiéndose avergonzado por despertar último, se vistió rápidamente, despertó a Akamaru y ambos se dirigieron al vestíbulo del centro Pokémon, donde pensó que encontraría a su equipo.

Al llegar, Kiba pudo ver a sus compañeros sentados a una mesa, probablemente tomando un desayuno tardío, pero no pudo ver a su sensei por ningún lado, así que se acercó a ellos para ponerse al tanto de cualquier cosa.

Según le indicaron, Kurenai había ido a llevar a Snivy con sus legítimos dueños, o sea la gente del laboratorio Pokémon local, y demoraría bastante, por lo que les dio permiso de recorrer el pueblo y volver al centro Pokémon antes del anochecer.

Luego de comer apresuradamente por la emoción, Kiba salió corriendo del lugar, seguido apenas por Hinata. Recordando sus capturas de la noche anterior, paró en seco y sacó su Pokédex.

Liberó rápidamente a sus Pokémon, junto a Akamaru se hallaban Spinarak, Hoppip, Ledyba y Sentret. Examinándolos detenidamente con el pequeño aparato, no parecían en absoluto buenas capturas, sus niveles eran bajos, y sería difícil entrenarles.

- _"A lo mejor sería conveniente soltarles"_ – Se lamentó internamente –_ "No creo poder entrenarlos a todos"_

- Kiba-Kun. . . – Hinata interrumpió sus divagaciones – Yo podría ayudarte a fortalecerlos un poco. . .

La joven le indicó el mejor lugar para entrenar, y dividiéndose los Pokémon, comenzaron una especie de batalla doble, Kiba mandó a Spinarak y Ledyba a atacar con Disparo Demora y Placaje, respectivamente.

Por su lado, Hinata ordenó a Sentret cortar el pegajoso hilo con Arañazo, aunque Hoppip fue embestido por su oponente, al no saber ningún ataque ofensivo.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de allí, otra batalla comenzaba, mas no era tanto de práctica, sino más bien un simple reto informal.

No era muy acorde a la personalidad de Shino el aceptar cualquier propuesta de lucha que se le presentara, pero siendo tan solo un novato, toda experiencia debía ser aprovechada.

En ese momento se preparaba para luchar contra Ukon, uno de los simpáticos personajes que parecían seguir al equipo en su camino.

- Bagu, te elijo a ti – Dijo calmadamente mientras sacaba a Venonat de su Pokébola

- ¿Un tipo insecto? – Su oponente sonrió, liberando al Doduo que anteriormente usara su hermano – Parece que estás en doble desventaja

- ¡No te confíes idiota! – Le gritó Sakon, recostado en un árbol cercano – ¡Por eso siempre pierdes!

- ¡Cállate!, ¡Doduo, usa Persecución!

El ave entornó sus dos pares de ojos, emprendiendo una veloz carrera hacia el insecto. Además de una nube de polvo, las finas patas dejaban tras de sí el brillo azul oscuro que adquirieron rápidamente.

- Esquívalo y usa Anulación – La velocidad del ataque siniestro fue suficiente para golpear a Bagu, sin causarle mucho daño. Los enormes ojos rojos parecieron apagarse por un momento, y Doduo paró su ataque en seco.

Con un movimiento desactivado, Ukon recurrió al siempre útil Ataque Furia, mas usando Profecía, Venonat pudo ver sus veloces movimientos y asestarle varios Placajes antes de ser debilitado por los constantes golpes.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Estaba casi atardeciendo cuando Kurenai regresó al centro Pokémon, devolver a Snivy personalmente no fue una idea muy inteligente; luego de probar varias veces que ella no tenía que ver con el robo, se le había encomendado cuidar del exótico Pokémon, así como recuperar a otros dos aún desaparecidos, un Darmanitan y un Lillipup.

En su calidad de entrenadora e instructora, le fue imposible rechazar la "misión", especialmente al enterarse de que los ladrones llevaban la indumentaria típica de la organización Akatsuki, un grupo considerablemente peligroso de criminales supuestamente disuelto años antes, poco después de la recaída del equipo Rocket en Johto.

Tras comprobar que sus discípulos todavía no regresaban, envió a Snivy temporalmente a Konoha vía PC, al mismo lugar donde estaba el resto de sus Pokémon, sabiendo que estaría a salvo asta que pudiera hacer algo con él.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Después de varias horas entrenando, Hinata y Kiba vieron leves mejorías, el nivel y las características de los cuatro Pokémon aumentaban a un ritmo increíble, especialmente Hoppip, que había aprendido por fin el ataque Placaje.

En una muestra de agradecimiento espontánea, Kiba obsequió a su compañera al veloz y obediente Sentret, con el cual parecía haber desarrollado cierta afinidad.

Cuando entraron al centro Pokémon, vieron que su sensei y su compañero estaban ya esperándoles en un reservado de la cafetería. El vestíbulo estaba rebosante de entrenadores, que parecían haber aparecido de la nada en el correr de la tarde.

- ¿Qué hacen todos estos aquí? – Preguntó disimuladamente Kiba mientras cenaban – Aquí ni siquiera hay un gimnasio. . .

- Es por el concurso Pokémon – Le respondió su maestra – Casi todos son coordinadores

- ¡¿Co. . . concurso?! – Hinata casi se atragantó con la comida

- ¡¿Estás bien, Hinata?! – El Inuzuka fue tranquilizado por un asentimiento de su compañera – ¿Qué es un concurso Pokémon?

- Una prueba de habilidad enfocada en la estética de los ataques – Contestó su compañero sin despegar la vista del plato vacío que tenía enfrente – Quien gana se lleva un listón, equivalente a una medalla de gimnasio

- Y con cinco listones se entra a la copa listón, que es como la liga Pokémon – Agregó Kurenai – Es muy divertido, deberían entrar

- Sin duda sería una experiencia gratificante – Declaró Shino mirando a sus compañeros

- ¡Ni lo digas! – Kiba sonrió recostándose en su asiento - ¡Me muero por ver la expresión de estos tipos cuando les gane el precioso listón!. . . . ¿Qué dices tú, Hinata?

- Yo. . . eh. . . si, suena. . . divertido

* * *

Todo por ahora, como siempre me despido esperando que les haya gustado y que comenten lo que tengan para decirme, bueno, malo, sugerencias, etc.

Y también agradezco a quienes me han dejado sus reviews hasta ahora, que serían: _**¡Kibamarta,**_ _**Sakura5111**_, _**Minako Uzumaki**_,**_Nekos Dream_**,**_xxxprincessakuraxxx_**,**_toaneo07,_** **_Janyo, Aurarcangel y AtmaterasuIce!_**

**__**¡Hasta pronto, besos!


	21. Chapter 21

Hola, ¿En qué andan?, como siempre me atrasé, pero hoy empiezo una semana libre, y pienso usar ese tiempo, entre otras cosas, para actualizar todos mis fics.

Como sea, este capítulo es sobre el equipo 7, como siempre les recomiendo leer el anterior, ya que son algo complejos de seguir tras y tanto tiempo, con más razón, pero en fin, espero que les guste.

Discleimer: Ni Pokémon ni Naruto me pertenecen y no lucro con esto.

**_Naruto:_**

_Vulpix - Kyuubi_

_Weedle_

_**Sasuke:**_

_Poochyena - Shi_

_Rattata_

_**Sakura:**_

_Teddiursa - Haru_

_Caterpie_

**_Kakashi:_**

_Snubull - Pakkun_

- Voces -

_- "Pensamientos" -_

_- _**"Pokedex"**

_3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3 / _Empieza o termina un flashback

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8 / Cambio de escena

* * *

**_"Compañeros"_**

El cielo se había nublado a lo largo de la mañana, que dicho sea de paso, transcurrió increíblemente rápido para los miembros del equipo 7. El entrenamiento al que sus sensei los introdujo al llegar a una zona tranquila de la ruta era, cuanto menos, una tontería para ellos.

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

– ¡¿Pero para qué nos van a servir esas cosas?! – Preguntó Naruto indignado, señalando los extraños objetos que Kakashi sostenía

– Verán – Empezó a explicar con calma – En otras regiones los Pokémon iniciales son solo tres, y sus tipos elementales se contrarrestan entre sí. . .

– Si, ya sabemos eso – Interrumpió Sakura irritada – Bueno, tal vez Naruto no, pero no importa. . . . ¿Qué tienen que ver las máquinas técnicas?

– Gracias por matar una explicación muy detallada – Suspiró cansado – En fin, voy a darles estas MT para que se la enseñen a su Pokémon inicial. . .

– ¿Con qué objetivo? – Preguntó Sasuke indiferente – Eso no va a fortalecerlos, solo tendrán ataques nuevos

– Por el contrario, las máquinas solo dan al Pokémon la base del ataque, aprender a dominarlo les hará bastante más fuertes

Con cierta vacilación, cada uno aceptó el artefacto y lo examinaron detenidamente, en apariencia se trataba de discos en distintos colores (específicamente plateado, anaranjado y azul).

– ¿Dónde se supone que metamos esto? – Preguntó Naruto confundido

– Solo acércalo a Kyubi, como una piedra evolutiva – Explicó Sakura fastidiada

Los tres jóvenes sacaron a sus respectivos compañeros, pero antes de nada, examinaron las máquinas técnicas con sus Pokédex, gracias a una recomendación de su sensei, quién no tuvo problema en retirarse lentamente.

– Vuelvan al centro Pokémon cuando terminen. . . .

Ninguno de los tres se lo esperaba, pero aún así estaban muy ocupados viendo qué era exactamente lo que debían enseñar.

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

Varias horas después, tanto Naruto como Sasuke, en extremo frustrados, luchaban por que sus Pokémon controlaran los ataques Cola Férrea y Golpe Roca, respectivamente. Sakura, por sus grandes conocimientos teóricos y la aparente facilidad natural de su Teddiursa, había ejecutado a la perfección Danza Lluvia en menos de una hora, contenta por tener un ataque de apoyo y una gran demostración de habilidad frente a Sasuke.

Shi, pese a estar aún levemente resentido por su experiencia en el viaje, atacaba con todas sus energías al blanco, una gran roca, pero solo luego de varios intentos sus patas comenzaron a brillar, y aún así nunca lograba llegar al objetivo sin perder su impulso. Como Pokémon siniestro, era fácil para él sentir la fría y desconcertante mirada de su entrenador; luego de muchos intentos y de quedar casi extenuado, apenas logró retener su energía el tiempo suficiente para causar una grieta en la dura piedra.

– Eres sencillamente patético – Dijo Sasuke sin emoción alguna en su voz, causando un impacto tremendo en el Poochyena

Sintiéndose herido en la forma más dolorosa (aún cuando Naruto y Vúlpix no pudieran oir el comentario por estar lejos), el pequeño cánido gris empezó a gruñir sin siquiera voltearse, profirió un fuerte y lastimero aullido, como augurio de su movimiento.

Justo cuando Kyubi se disponía a atacar un árbol, se escuchó el chillido de Shi, y tanto Pokémon como entrenador se vieron recorridos por un feroz escalofrío. Lo siguiente que se oyó fue un estruendo y el ruido de algo grande cayendo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Sasuke estaba realmente impresionado con un Pokémon; su Poochyena se hallaba mirándolo entre los escombros de la roca y el tronco caído del árbol que se encontraba detrás.

Los ojos rojos del perro lo observaban desafiantes, pero al mismo tiempo parecía esperar su respuesta con ansias. La idea de usar Aullido para potenciar el ataque era brillante, aunque hasta cierto punto parecía haber sido algo instintivo en el Pokémon al sentirse tan profundamente ofendido.

– Eso está mejor – Shi gruñó afirmativamente

– ¡Hey, Sasuke! – Naruto y su compañero interrumpieron la silenciosa escena – ¡¿Qué pasó aquí?!

– No te importa, tarado – Obtuvo como respuesta tras unos segundos de vacilación

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

– _"¡No puedo esperar a que Kakashi sensei vea lo increíble que somos!"_ – Pensaba Sakura emocionada en su vuelta al centro Pokémon con Haru

Mas cuando entró al concurrido vestíbulo, algo llamó poderosamente su atención, vio a su maestro de pie cerca del mostrador, hablando con una mujer joven, de largos cabellos morados, quién lucía bastante preocupada. Ni bien su presencia fue notada por ambos, Kakashi, con un tono de voz que denotaba preocupación por primera vez, le encomendó buscar a sus compañeros de equipo y transmitirles sus órdenes, o sea cancelar temporalmente el entrenamiento y volver allí mientras él se ocupaba de "un asunto".

– _"¡Carajo, si ni siquiera notó que completé mi entrenamiento!"_ – La voz interior de la chica gritaba mientras ella asentía y los veía salir corriendo del lugar – _"¡Ahora tengo que ser un maldito Pidgey mensajero!"_

_8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8_

Había sido una idea inteligente de Kakashi usar el PC para traer a su Zebstrika, ya que ninguno de sus otros Pokémon sería capaz de seguirle el paso al inmenso Arcanine de Yugao. Ambos Pokémon, con sus entrenadores a cuestas se movían a toda velocidad por el muelle ubicado en la ruta 104.

Según le había explicado su ex compañera, el estar en Hoenn se debía a dos peligrosos criminales originarios de las islas Naranja, que habían registrado gran cantidad de ataques en muy poco tiempo, dejando un rastro inconfundible a medida que viajaban hacia allí.

– Les llaman los asesinos de la niebla – Le comentaba mientras se movían – Precisamente por las características de sus ataques. . . .

– Como en el barco, desorientar con niebla y luego atacar – Completó él

– Exacto. . . . aunque suene raro, los Akatsuki salvaron la vida de tu equipo

– Irónico... ¿Cómo los rastreaste?

– Tal parece que su objetivo no eran ustedes, sino un pasajero conocido como Tazuna, un testigo los vio entrando con él a una bodega abandonada, así que nos ordenaron entrar, reducirlos y salvarlo. . . .

– ¿Nos?

– Gekko está vigilándolos mientras llegamos – Kakashi asintió de forma casi imperceptible

– ¿Siguen saliendo?

– No creo que sea el mejor momento para hablar de eso – Dijo Yugao tranquilamente, y fijó su mirada en la edificación a la que se acercaban – Aquí es. . . .

* * *

Todo por ahora, espero lo hayan disfrutado, agradezco a quienes me siguen y/o han dejado reviews, serían: _**¡Kibamarta,**_ _**Sakura5111**_, _**Minako Uzumaki**_,**_Nekos Dream_**,**_xxxprincessakuraxxx_**,**_toaneo07,_****_Janyo, BlackAuraWolf y AtmaterasuIce!._**


	22. Chapter 22

Hola, ¿Cómo les va?, yo me estoy muriendo de frío, y como tengo poco que hacer, me puse las pilas escribiendo.

Reescribí este capítulo infinidad de veces, más que cualquier otro, y en lo personal me gustó mucho el resultado. Como sabrán le toca el turno al equipo de Gai o "9"; me apuré a publicar esto por la cantidad de gente que ha puesto este fic como favorito, se los agradezco muchísimo.

En fin, espero les guste y me dejen sus comentarios. . .

Discleimer: Pokémon y Naruto no me pertenecen . . .

**Rock Lee:** _Meditate, Tyrogue, Treecko._

**Tenten:** _?, Corsola, Nossepass_

**Neji:** _Misdreavus, Meowth, Nuzleaf_

**Gai:**_ Minun, ?, ?_

- Voces -

_- "Pensamientos" -_

_- _**"Pokedex"**

3-3-3-3-3-3 : Cambio de escena

* * *

**_"El fuego de la lucha"_**

Ciudad Jubileo era un sitio excepcional. Había conseguido, aún sin un gimnasio Pokémon, erguirse como la más grande metrópoli, capital mundial de la moda, los concursos y los grandes negocios.

La visita de la supermodelo Camila a la ciudad causó un gran revuelo, que permitió al equipo de Gai, si era posible, pasar más desapercibidos. Tras visitar el inmenso centro Pokémon y descansar allí un rato, se pusieron en marcha hacia su principal destino allí.

El dojo hacía las veces de academia Pokémon, por lo que al llegar el grupo se topó con una numerosa clase de pequeños, que observaban atentos el feroz combate entre dos discípulos, con un Pokémon cuadrúpedo cubierto de ardientes llamas y un majestuoso Pokémon de pelo azul rodeado por un halo de vapor.

Se incorporaron a mirar; la victoria del gélido felino fue tan rápida como inesperada, gracias a una velocidad excepcional. Mientras los combatientes se retiraban, el mar de niños era calmado por una mujer pelirroja de apariencia dulce.

– Ya, niños. . . ¿recuerdan cómo se llamaban los Pokémon que pelearon? – Todos, incluyendo a Lee, alzaron sus manos

– ¡Glaceon y Quilava! – Gritó uno de los niños

– Muy bien. . . .ya va siendo hora de que se retiren, sus padres deben estar afuera. . .

– ¿Podemos entrar ya? – Preguntó Neji a su sensei

– Ustedes entren, yo me tomaré un momento para hablar con mi colega educadora

– Piensa coquetear con ella, ¿No? - Intervino Tenten de brazos cruzados

– ¡Claro que no! – Respondió Gai alterado – Ahora vayan

– ¡Hai! – Contestaron al unísono, más por costumbre que por otra cosa

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3- 3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3- 3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3- 3-3-3

El dojo era mucho más amplio de lo que pudiera parecer, y por todos lados aparecían entrenadores listos para luchar. Por suerte, no parecían ser más que novatos, y el equipo los derrotó con bastante facilidad.

Treecko parecía disfrutar de las batallas casi tanto como Lee, ya que eran ellos los que aceptaban casi todos los retos. Llegado cierto punto, tocó enfrentarse al luchador con el Glaceon de antes.

La opción más lógica era cambiar a Treecko por Meditate, pero ella, desobedeciendo por primera vez a su entrenador, se negó a entrar en su Pokébola y lo miró con ira.

– ¿Qué pasa Treecko? – Indagó el joven – Tienes que regresar, es una orden

– Creo que no quiere el cambio – Sugirió Tenten – Por lo visto quiere pelear

– ¿Eso es lo que te pasa? – El Pokémon respondió con un asentimiento – Lo siento, pero soy tu entrenador y te ordeno que regreses

Haciendo gala de su recién aprendido ataque rápido, Treecko se acercó al oponente, que había tenido tiempo de acomodarse mientras se resolvía el problema. Lee sabía que estaba en gran desventaja, pero además no estaba actuando con juicio.

Intentó regresarla varias veces, pero la velocidad de sus movimientos lo hacía imposible. Si no quería que Treecko se hiciera daño, más le convenía pensar una buena estrategia rápido.

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3- 3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3- 3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3- 3-3-3

Gai llevaba algunos minutos hablando con la maestra, conocida por él años antes, cuando ambos eran adolescentes. En ese entonces ella era simplemente Cherry, la feroz pero piadosa campeona del dojo.

Después de reír un poco recordando su anterior encuentro y ponerse al día sobre sus respectivos logros, comenzaron a rememorar sus peleas, para darse cuenta de que no habían tenido oportunidad de definir quién era el más fuerte.

– ¿Te parece terminar ahora? – Le preguntó ella entusiasmada

– Será un honor, como en. . . .

– Los viejos tiempos. . .

Se colocaron a ambos lados del campo y arrojaron sus Pokébolas al aire. Cherry liberó a un Pokémon grande, cuadrúpedo, de pelaje claro y brillante, adornado por sendas crines de fuego.

Después de unos momentos, Gai pudo reconocer al Ponyta que le hubiera causado tantos problemas, ahora convertido en un feroz Rapidash. Frente al corcel se materializó la figura alta y delgada de un ser con apariencia de ave y piel roja.

– ¿Hera. . .? – Preguntó la maestra, emocionada – ¡La última vez que la vi era un Torchic!

– No eres la única que ha mejorado – Se jactó Gai ante la figura de su Pokémon estrella

– ¡No puedo esperar a ver eso!, ¡Agilidad, ya!

Tras pararse sobre dos patas, Rapidash corrió por el campo, volviéndose apenas un destello naranja envuelto en una nubecilla de polvo.

– Usa ascuas – Ordenó Gai

– ¡Rodéalo! – Exclamó Cherry segundos después

Con su velocidad en aumento, el ígneo corcel galopó formando un estrecho círculo, que dejó a Blaziken encerrada y absorbió su ataque, diluyéndose las brasas antes de acercarse a su objetivo.

– Si no podemos con fuego. . . . ¡Cuchillada! – Le ordenó su entrenador, y ella inmediatamente intentó ubicar al enemigo

– ¡Derribo!

Rapidash debió bajar su velocidad para atacar. Ese momento fue aprovechado por Hera para saltar esquivando la carga y posarse sobre el lomo de su oponente. Antes de que las crines ardientes pudieran hacerle daño, ya había descargado sus garras sobre él.

Cuando Blaziken salió de encima, el corcel se desplomó solo por unos segundos, para incorporarse como si nada, echando una mirada desafiante a su enemiga. Bajo las órdenes de su entrenadora, arrancó a trotar enérgicamente hacia Hera una vez más.

El ataque de Rapidash era casi invisible, afortunadamente el ave de fuego estaba acostumbrada a los oponentes veloces.

– ¡Patada ígnea ahora!

Después de recibir un feroz Derribo, Blaziken tuvo el camino libre de patearle mientras se resentía por el ataque. La sorpresa apareció en sus ojos cuando, tras entrar en contacto sus largas patas envueltas en llamas con el cuello del corcel, éste no pareció sufrir daños.

– ¡Qué olvidadizo! – Rió la joven – Habilidad absorbe fuego, ¿Recuerdas?

– "Pero que idiota. . . ." - Pensó Gai - En ese caso, ¡Usa Patada salto alta!

– ¡Ni creas, Nitrocarga!

Mientras Rapidash retrocedía para tomar impulso, Blaziken hacía lo propio saltando hasta llegar al techo. Por un lado del campo, el unicornio que corría dejando a su paso marcas de fuego, por el otro, el ave que descendía con su pata brillando.

* * *

Espero y les haya gustado, ya saben, lo que quieran decirme, review o mensaje.

Ya que estoy les aviso que si ven algún error de dedazo que no corregí, tengan en cuanta que ahora mismo no siento los dedos. . .

Como siempre gracias a: _**¡Kibamarta,**_ _**Sakura5111**_, _**Minako Uzumaki**_,**_Nekos Dream_**,**_xxxprincessakuraxxx_**,**_toaneo07,_****_Janyo, BlackAuraWolf y AtmaterasuIce _**por sus reviews!

Besos!


	23. Chapter 23

Hola, ¿Cómo andan?, tanto tiempo de no publicar nada. Se me complicó muchisísimo el liceo, así que casi no tuve tiempo. Me quedan dos semanas de clase, y ya voy a poder hacer que esto avance.

En fin, actualizo hoy por varios motivos: hace días fue mi cumpleaños y bueno, me puse a pensar lo poco que ha progresado este proyecto en tanto tiempo; además, no soporto más reescribir este capítulo, está muy mal y muy corto, pero espero y sepan perdonarlo por esta vez.

Ok, este capítulo es sobre el equipo 10. Les recomiendo leer el anterior, ya que esto es una continuación inmediata de esa situación (El anterior es el capítulo 19).

Como siempre:

**_Pokémon:_**

**_Shikamaru:_** _Slakoth (Akubi)_

**_Ino:_** _Chikorita (Pinku)_

**_Choji:_** _Wurmple (Keki)_

**_Asuma:_** _Vigoroth, Piloswaine (Tenpuku), Mankey (Kureiji)_

- Voces -

_- "Pensamientos" -_

_- _**"Pokedex"**_ -_

_3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3 / _Empieza o termina un flashback

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8 / Cambio de escena

* * *

**_"Respeta la autoridad (parte 2)"_**

El aullido de Houndoom se vio seguido por muchos otros, incluso los cuatro previamente debilitados, e inmediatamente un brillo morado envolvió a Vigoroth, que cayó rendido con un gruñido.

- Paliza – Susurró Shikamaru, que como sus compañeros estaba incrédulo – Pero entonces. . .

Una mirada veloz a su alrededor hizo que el chico se estremeciera. Decenas de brillantes ojos rojos los rodeaban, y los guturales sonidos de entre el follaje no auguraban nada bueno.

- Tenemos que escapar – Dijo Ino a su maestro, tratando de no levantar mucho la voz

- Claro que no – Respondió él regresando a Vigoroth – Esa perra me las debe

Al momento lanzó al aire una Pokébola, y Piloswine apareció en escena. No parecía muy contento de estar allí, y lo demostraba golpeando el suelo con sus enormes patas.

- No puede ganar con un tipo hielo – Dijo Shikamaru, mientras los tres se movían lentamente hasta donde su sensei – Además esa cosa no lo obedece

- Tal vez, ya lo veremos

La siniestra loba observó con cuidado a su enemigo, sorprendida de que este se echara a dormir en pleno combate. Pensando que estaba ante una trampa avanzó y le atacó con mordisco, pero el cerdo no se inmutó.

- De acuerdo al plan, ¿No? – Dijo Ino con sarcasmo, observando como el círculo de Houndour se cerraba en torno a ellos

- Tranquila – Asuma tomó un guijarro del suelo y lo lanzó a su Pokémon – ¡Levántate y pelea!

Tan pronto como sintió el golpe, Piloswine se levantó y de un golpe arrojó lejos a Houndoom. Antes de que ella pudiera recuperarse, volvió a golpearle con Derribo.

- Eso fue pura suerte, ¿Verdad? – Dijo Choji ante la inesperada escena

- ¡Dejen de subestimarme! – El grito de Asuma sobresaltó a todos los Pokémon – Ahora ¡Poder Pasado!

Sin rechistar, el lanudo Pokémon se irguió sobre sus patas traseras y generó una resplandeciente bola blanca en su hocico, que luego lanzó a su rival. La ígnea criatura trató de parar el ataque con su lanzallamas, pero finalmente la explosión de ambos ataques la debilitó.

La manada de Houndour se echó sobre el grupo, ante la pérdida de su líder. Los chicos cerraron sus ojos, esperando sentir los colmillos de aquellos infernales seres en todo su cuerpo.

- Ya pueden abrir los ojos – Oyeron la voz de su maestro, que se oía particularmente divertido

Al mirar nuevamente, vieron que los numerosos Houndour se arrimaban pacíficamente a ellos, mientras una Pokébola se agitaba lentamente donde Houndoom había caído. Cuando se hubo detenido por fin, se desvaneció con un brillo rojo.

- No lo entiendo - Susurró Ino a Shikamaru mientras uno de los perros la olisqueaba – ¿Por qué no nos matan?

- Es su regla – Respondió éste aliviado – Cuando su líder es derrotado, se vuelven fieles a quien lo venció

- Bueno – Asuma se acercó a ellos, tras guardar a su Pokémon – Podemos seguir ahora

Antes de alejarse, Shikamaru rápidamente capturó a uno de los cuatro Houndour debilitados, acto que sus compañeros no dudaron en imitar. Cada uno con un nuevo compañero, avanzaron por el bosque seguidos de los ígneos caninos, que alumbraban el bosque con Destello.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8 -8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8 -8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8 -8

Casi a la salida del bosque, uno de los pocos Cazabichos que pasaban la noche allí veía como sus recientemente adquiridos Pokémon caían debilitados uno tras otro. Ciertamente había sido él quien retó a aquella joven pelirroja a combatir.

Cuando ella aceptó, era de esperar que fuese una novata con un Charmander, pero vaya sorpresa cuando sacó a su inmenso Registeel. La enorme criatura literalmente pisoteó a los pequeños insectos que en vano intentaban dañarle.

- ¿No te parece que te aprovechaste? – Preguntó Temari a su compañera, que contaba el dinero ganado de la pelea

- Para nada – Le respondió Tayuya sin abandonar su tarea – Fue una pelea justa

- Legal sí, no sé si fue justa. . .

Cuando avistaron las luces de ciudad Plateada, estaba ya a punto de amanecer. En su paso por el bosque Verde habían reunido bastante dinero y Pokémon salvajes, aunque la mayoría fueran liberados.

Podrían haber pasado sobre el bosque a lomos de sus Pokémon, pero la afición de ambas a los combates no les dejó considerar siquiera esa posibilidad. Gracias a la visión aérea de Taillow, pudieron evadir a las manadas de Houndour con facilidad.

* * *

Ok, todo por ahora. Gracias por leer, voy a tratar de actualizar pronto; hasta entonces!. . .


	24. Chapter 24

Hola de nuevo. Si, es raro que suba algo tan pronto, y si, me estoy poniendo las pilas también en mis otros fics, pero hace días volví a mi búsqueda de historias de Pokémon sobre las aventuras de uno o varios OC, ya que me encantan, y de tanto leerlas me inspiré bastante, lo que junto a mí tiempo libre (casualmente abundante) dio lugar a este nuevo capítulo sobre mi equipo favorito.

En fin, Pokémon y Naruto no me pertenecen y bla, bla, bla. . .

**_Hinata: _**_Skitty (Koneko), Horsea_

**_Kiba: _**_Growlithe (Akamaru), Spinarak, Sentret, Hoppip, Ledyba_

**_Shino: _**_Venonat (Bagu), Heracross (X2)_

**_Kurenai: _**_Kirlia (Shojo), Kirlia (Gen), Spinda (Meitei)_

- Voces -

_- "Pensamientos" -_

_- _**"Pokédex"**

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3: Inicio/Fin de flashback

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8: Cambio de escena

* * *

**_"El complejo del coordinador"_**

- ¡Vamos, Hinata, apúrate! – Gritaba Kiba golpeando la puerta de la habitación – ¡Vamos a llegar tarde para inscribirnos!

No obtuvo ninguna respuesta inmediata, hasta que oyó un susurro apenas entendible como "Vayan ustedes", que no hizo más que acrecentar su confusión. Ella solía ser muy puntual, pero había actuado de forma anormal toda la mañana.

El equipo había pasado el día anterior preparándose tanto como pudieran para el concurso Pokémon. Los tres tuvieron cierta dificultad para entender en qué consistían exactamente las rutinas de la primera ronda.

Finalmente, y tras un largo tiempo de ensayo y error, lograron dar con la gracia y sincronización mínimas para subir al escenario.

El escenario de concursos estaba repleto de gente. Muchísimos coordinadores, en su mayoría novatos hacían fila para anotarse, ya que las inscripciones cerraban al final del día.

Por suerte, Kiba y Shino no debieron esperar mucho, gracias a su idea de ir justo después de desayunar, antes de que se llenara. Recibieron un pase de concursos, así como unas cápsulas de cristal para las Pokébolas y varios sellos en distintos motivos.

Se sintieron mal por Hinata; si no se apuraba, probablemente no pudiera registrarse, luego de todo el empeño que había puesto en coordinarse mínimamente con Koneko (aunque lograr que la gatita le hiciera caso fue su mayor logro).

Mientras salían del recinto, Kiba revisaba los sellos obtenidos y se dio cuenta de un aspecto que hasta entonces no había observado.

- Casi todas aquí son mujeres. . .

- Si, ¿Y eso qué? – Respondió su compañero con cierto interés, mirando a su alrededor

- Coordinar no será algo de chicas, ¿Verdad?

- ¿Tanto te preocupa tu imagen? – Casi se podría decir que Shino se estaba divirtiendo con aquella charla

- Claro que no, no me importa lo que piensen de mí

- Qué bueno, porque el concurso será televisado. . .

- ¡¿Qué?!

- No te preocupes, seguro que a Naruto le va a encantar ver tu lado dulce y sensible

- Sabes, a veces eres un desgraciado – Sin más palabras siguieron su rápido caminar de vuelta al centro Pokémon

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8- 8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8- 8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8- 8-8-8

Dentro del oscuro cuarto se encontraba Hinata, que acurrucada en la cama se debatía entre sus deseos y su obligación moral. Su familia era muy conocida por su talento y ferocidad al combatir, por lo que actividades "de gente débil" como la coordinación estaban estrictamente prohibidos.

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3- 3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-33-3-3 -3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3 -3-3

El apellido Hyuuga era invariablemente relacionado a luchadores fríos e impíos, que se especializaban en Pokémon de apariencia felina. Incluso su hermana pequeña mostraba poseer dichas características, siendo considerada la mejor de las dos por su padre.

- "¡No dejes de atacar hasta que el enemigo no se mueva!" – Recordaba las palabras que una y otra vez él le gritaba durante los entrenamientos

Crear y mantener lazos de amistad con los Pokémon no solo se consideraba innecesario, sino que era visto como perjudicial a la hora de combatir. Su madre siempre le había inculcado valores contrarios a esos "a escondidas", hasta que falleció, cuando Hanabi era aún muy pequeña.

Luego, cuando su padre perdió la paciencia, buscó quien tutelara y con un poco de suerte fortaleciera a su hija mayor. . .

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3- 3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-33-3-3 -3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3 -3-3

El ruido de la puerta al abrirse interrumpió las meditaciones de Hinata, era Kurenai.

- ¿Hinata?, ¿Qué te sucede? – Hizo amague de encender la luz, pero finalmente solo se sentó junto a ella – ¿Por Qué no fuiste con tus compañeros?

- Es que. . . yo. . . no. . . – Era una pésima mentirosa, y no había pensado en una excusa – Me da vergüenza. . . subir al escenario

- Bueno, a mí también me pasó la primera vez – Puso una mano sobre el hombro de su alumna – Ya lo superarás cuando estés por subir

- Me. . . mejor la próxima vez, voy a estar mejor preparada

- ¿Segura?, todavía puedes ir a inscribirte, voy contigo si quieres

- En serio, sensei. . . estoy bien

- Bueno – Suspiró Kurenai – Voy a caminar un rato, espero que ya hayas salido de aquí cuando vuelva

Saliendo del cuarto, recordó la tarea que se le había encomendado. Se había contactado con sus colegas la noche anterior, confirmando la presencia de los Akatsuki en Johto también, aunque existía cierta esperanza de que fueran simples imitadores o incluso una organización menor, echando la culpa a los inactivos criminales.

Cuando llegó al vestíbulo, se encontró con una de las enfermeras, que junto a varios Chansey estaba tirada en el piso; el lugar estaba desierto y parecía haber sido azotado por un tornado, más viendo las hojas esparcidas por todos lados.

Se trataba en efecto de Snivy, que no solo estaba de vuelta allí, sino que se veía muy desorientado y molesto. No tuvo problemas haciéndose cargo de Pokémon con poca o ninguna experiencia en combate, y antes de que nadie pudiera intentar pararle, rompió una ventana con sus látigos y escapó hacia la espesura.

- ¿Cómo pudo pasar eso? - Preguntó Kurenai mientras ayudaba a la enfermera a levantarse - Ese Pokémon fue enviado a. . .

- Konoha, lo sé - Respondió ella arreglándose la ropa - Lo devolvieron hace un rato por el PC, lo guardaba para usted, pero obviamente escapó, no se imagina. . . .

Antes de que Joy pudiese decir nada más, su interlocutora corrió hacia las puertas de cristal, decidida a volver con Snivy, más que nada porque le habían pedido mantenerlo a salvo.

* * *

Bueno, todo por ahora, gracias por leer y espero les haya gustado. . .

Y ahora el agradecimiento a quienes me han dejado sus reviews (También agradezco a quienes recientemente han puesto este fic como favorito y/o lo siguen):

**_¡Kibamarta, Sakura5111, Minako Uzumaki, Nekos Dream, xxxprincessakuraxxx, toaneo07, Janyo, BlackAuraWolf y AmaterasuIce!_**


End file.
